


Whiskey and Romance

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, But fun, Drama, F/M, barry and felicity friendship, fairytale AU, female friendship coming, it's a hell of a ride, no smoking billionaires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Felicity Smoak gets the opportunity of a lifetime to compete for the hand of Prince Tommy Merlyn. She is taken from her normal mundane Vegas life and is soon swept up into a lifestyle full of nobles, drama, obligations and chaos. All the while trying to stay afloat, someone else begins to win her heart, Tommy’s best friend, Oliver Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This multi fic is based off the combinations of two different things. The first being is a game from an app called Choices that I discovered while on a long trip. I played through it and found one of the games to be very fun. (It's called Royal Romance by the way. Who knew a mobile app game could be so much fun?) I played it and as usual began thinking of an Olicity version of it and came up with this. Also, it is takes some inspiration from Witches of East End couple, Killian and Freya.
> 
> Anyway, here is my Olicity version of a modern fairytale, falling for your best friend's girl trope (which I've never done, but I am excited to try). 
> 
> Please enjoy!!! ☺️ Xoxoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's meets a very interesting group of men and later gets an offer that only ever happened in one's dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Character Aesthetic: Felicity](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ae45dbf5caa1634d231c936f738aba4c/tumblr_inline_p7escgW4u31v1cim3_640.jpg) // [Character Aesthetic: Oliver](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fa04e672542a1cc04d095f2d1033fb84/tumblr_inline_p7escgMdEg1v1cim3_640.jpg)

* * *

  

_Tommy stood before Felicity clad in a suit fit for a king more than a prince. His jacket was lined with badges of merit and brooches that were beautifully decorated. The only thing missing was a crown._

_She was dolled up. Her makeup was flawless, with her hair swept away from her face and tucked into delicate curls. An elegant dress covered her shimmery skin. The sweetheart neckline gave way to the soft pink fabric that fell over her skin like a blushing kiss._

_As Tommy talked to her, a servant came up whispering in his ear and with a simple nod to the guy, Felicity could tell there was a courtly manner for him to attend to. Tommy sweetly kissed the back of her hand before bowing and bidding her goodbye for the time being._

_Felicity looked beautiful. She felt beautiful. It was as if she had been born for this moment. Like her life had been building up for her to take the hand of a prince. Everything was perfect, but yet something didn’t quite feel right. For as beautiful as this picture was, there was a major stain on it for her. There was a small gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, and as much as she tried to ignore it, she knew just what it was._

_Then she saw him and he saw her. Their eyes locked momentarily before he began making his way to her. He approached her slowly and cautiously almost like he was afraid to take the steps. Felicity gathered her massive skirt up in her hands and walked towards Oliver helping to eliminate the space between them quicker._

_Finally they stood face to face. He was dressed in a suit. She always enjoyed seeing him in suits. One, he hated wearing them, so she got a lot of joy out of teasing him about it…and two, he could wear a suit like no other. His body filled it out to sculpted perfection and it amplified his gorgeous looks that he constantly tried to downplay._

_Felicity spoke first. “Oliver, I didn’t think you would be here.”_

_“Tommy asked me to be,” he told her. His voice was monotone; there was no excitement or joy in his bass. For an occasion as grand as this one, his mood didn’t match it. His words came out low and almost as if they hurt to release. He made it sound like a dreary obligation he made to his best friend and if he hadn’t asked, he wouldn’t have shown. He looked around at the passing guests and nobles before turning his attention back at Felicity. He couldn’t help but to stare and admire her beauty. The most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on was standing before him. The woman he forced himself to dislike in the beginning had slowly chipped at his wall until he was raw and open to her._

_“You look amazing.” He glanced away clearing his throat. “I guess I uh…I guess I should congratulate you.”_

_She tilted her head at him in one of her signature moves and it was as if her eyes twinkled.“Why? Tommy hasn’t made his choice.”_

_Oliver ignored her bashfulness. Tommy would be a fool to pick someone other than her. She was better than all of the other women combined. She was the total package. Everything you wanted in a potential queen standing by your side. Beautiful, smart, resilient, fiery and a down to earth spirit that the citizens would welcome._

_A server passed by and grabbed Felicity’s attention momentarily. “Felicity, I just wanted to let you know you look perfect tonight,” she said. “Good luck.”_

_“Thank you,” Felicity smiled sweetly. Everyone loved her, even the staff had fallen in love with the girl from Vegas who had undeniable charm. She turned back to Oliver with an unsure and uneasy smile. “So…”_

_“You look exactly like one of them now,” Oliver told her as the server walked away. “I guess technically you are one.”_

_“I don’t think so,” she quickly objected._

_“Nah,” he shook his head. “Tomorrow you will more than likely have a crown and then our lives will go in completely different directions.”_

_“Would you bow to me,” she joked._

_He laughed a soft laugh and smiled. The smile however didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can bow,” he said. He paused as he looked around before catching her gaze again. “But the wedding, I probably wouldn’t be able to do.” The truth tumbled out of him quicker than he realized not giving him time to swallow those words._

_“Oliver, what are you saying…”_

_“It’s nothing,” he said quickly cutting her off. “Forget it.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. “You deserve a happily ever after more than anyone I can think of.”_

_“Oliver, even if I’m chosen, I hope you know that I will always be me.”_

_“Will you?”_

_The question was full of doubt and the roughness of his voice stilled her. His eyes glanced from the top of her head down to her feet hidden by the massive dress your body was carrying. “Looking at you now,” his voice quieted. “It’s hard to see that.” He glanced around the ballroom once more noticing every piece of decoration. Not a spot was left untouched._

_He hung his head with a light shake. “This place has a way of changing people…” Oliver paused for a while drawing in a quiet breath before looking back in Felicity’s now moist eyes. “And some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know?”_

_Felicity knew perfectly well that the us meant him and him only. No longer able to look into his eyes, she tore hers away and dropped her head. She began running her hands over her dress feeling the groove of the intricate beads against her fingers. Looking back up at him, she felt his gaze beating down on her like a blazing sun. “Even under all of this I’m still Felicity,” she reiterated. She didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself more. She swallowed away the emotions threatening to show her true feelings. Running to her main coping mechanism, she turned on the light cheery voice that she used when she wanted to joke her way out of a situation. “If I ever get out of hand, just remind me that you found me while I was pouring shots in a dirty apron and being yelled at by an asshole of a boss.”_

_“Feels like forever ago,” he smiled. The smile was meant to be bright, but it held a bit of sadness behind it. “Well I should go show my face some more.” With one more glance and a simple nod, Oliver turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction away from Felicity._

_For a moment, she just watched him walk away. With each step further, she felt an ache. “Oliver, wait!” She called him back with desperation riddling her voice. She didn’t want him to leave her yet. He couldn’t. How could a guy she could barely stand to hold a conversation with become so important to her that she couldn’t imagine a life without him in it._

_As she hurried up to him, an orchestra cord struck and soft music began playing. She reached her hand out tentatively towards him. “May I have this dance,” she asked._

_“You know I don’t dance.”_

_“Since you’re so sure this is the last chance we’ll have together, I don’t think it would be too much for you to twirl me around the floor a couple of times.”_

_Oliver closed his eyes as the word please left Felicity’s lips. He had learned that he wasn’t really good at saying no to her. She had an undeniable hold on him._

_He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. He pulled her gently towards him. Wrapping his arm around her petite waist, his hand found the small of her back as he spread his fingers out. She held onto him and draped her other arm around his neck. Instantly she melted into his arms at the warmth of his hold. She fit perfectly in his hands like a missing puzzle piece. Tucking her head into the crook of her neck, her nostrils were filled with his woody scent and there was a hint of whiskey on his breath. The Oliver smell that had brought her so much comfort._

_They began swaying to the music and with one look into the others eyes, they slipped into just their own little world. He had to remember that she was here for his best friend, and he was just the loyal best friend that would always have his friend’s back, but along the way the lines were blurred. It was no longer black and white, he and Felicity had found their own grey world to live in. There were so many obligations, promises and situations that should’ve kept them apart, but somehow they became drawn to each other._

_As the music grew and they spun around, memories passed through each of their minds. Small moments that they stole here and there during the royal tour. Moments where they opened up to one another sharing secrets that only they both knew. Talks over whiskey while laughing and finding comfort of being the only two commoners in the palace. They tried to say that was what bonded them, but they both knew it was much deeper than that. Then lastly he thought of those heated, but forbidden kisses they stole. He could feel them on his lips now and could even still taste her. Kisses he played over before he closed his eyes for sleep and when he first woke up in the morning. He knew as well as she did that if they had been caught, they would’ve launched themselves into uncharted territory that they couldn’t come back from._

_Oliver held onto her tighter as the memories assaulted his mind. His life wasn’t a life of wins, he suffered a lot of losses and Felicity Smoak would have to be added to that column as well. She didn’t belong to him, she was a fantasy that would never come to fruition. Guys like him didn’t get the girl._

_“Oliver, what if I’m not chosen?”_

_Her question asked for a answer, but he couldn’t give her one. He shook his head no. He didn’t want to hear it. The what ifs and the maybes. She was destined to be with his best friend. This wasn’t his fairytale. They both knew the idea of him and her was unthinkable._

_“Don't,” he pleaded with her. “Just let this be,” he whispered._

_Felicity could feel Oliver pulling away figuratively and literally. She desperately wanted to cling to him. Tears began to well into the corner of her eyes as he slowly started to pull away. The music ended all too soon for them and they were forced to separate._

_Oliver held his hand out towards her. Felicity slowly lifted her trembling hand and dropped it in his palm. He threw his other hand behind his back and dropped into a courtly bow. Bringing Felicity’s hand to his mouth, he let his lips lightly brush the back of her hand. He placed the softest kiss there before standing up and gently letting her hand fall free of his. He turned and this time he really walked away from her._

_For a couple of long beats Felicity stayed in the same spot as if she was waiting on instructions as to what to do next. The feel of his lips against her skin sent a warm sensation through her body. She could still feel the tingling nerves churning through her as the heavy conversation played over in her mind. She couldn’t shake the way Oliver had looked at her. The way he spoke to her with his voice full of emotions. The way his blue orbits brimmed with longing that she was sure hers matched._

_When did life become some complicated. Six months ago, she was working in a Vegas bar as a bartender and waitress. Now she was in another country vying for the hand of a prince, all the while losing the battle against the feelings she had for his best friend._

* * *

 

**_...SIX MONTHS AGO...._ **

Felicity launched the heavy trash bag into the reeking garbage bin. She let out a tired annoyed sigh wiping her brow with the back of her hand. Dead ends surrounded her as she took in her view. Dead ends like her job. Stuck in a place with nowhere to move up to and going through life practically numb. This couldn’t be the way her life would continue to go.

There was a time where she had dreams and aspirations of doing so much more. She always wanted to explore the world, see more, experience more, be more. Then life hit her with the unexpected. When she was just turning 18, her mother, the most important person in her life suddenly got ill and she put her life on hold. She took care of Donna as best as she could with no complaints until she passed. Her mother's death was hard to deal with because for so long, all she knew was being there for Donna. Now she was essentially stuck, with no idea as to what to do next.

She walked to the bathroom to wash her hands pushing her thoughts of pity to the side. She walked out and grabbed a clean apron tying it around her waist as she made it to the front of the restaurant. She took her place behind her station. The bar. Bartending was something she was exceptionally great at. She was almost ashamed to say that she learned her skills before she was of legal age.

It was almost second nature in Las Vegas, and with her mother being a cocktail waitress, there was no excuse not to know how to mix drinks. Those skills came in handy when she was desperately seeking a job and it led her here to Verdant. Those skills and her warm personality made her deadly behind the bar.

As she leaned against the counter waving goodbye to a leaving patron, she noticed her boss Ron walking to the front and switching the off sign on.

"We need a large table cleared immediately," he turned and ordered at Curtis. "We have a bachelor party coming in any minute now."

Felicity immediately let out a groan. She didn't feel like dealing with rowdy drunken obnoxious guys tonight. She actually wanted to go home, lie in her bed and read a book until she fell asleep.

As Curtis began cleaning the large booth towards the back, Ron walked up her. "I hope you brought your A game tonight," he sneered.

"Don't I always," she mumbled.

Ron was a balding middle aged white man that was as annoying as he was overweight. He could never keep workers; they all quit because he didn't know how to treat or talk to people. From day one, Felicity refused to let him intimidate her. She made sure to always give him a piece of her mind never cowering for him.

She and Curtis Holt were his most loyal employees. Curtis was paying for college, so he was forced to stay along even though he wanted to leave. In turn, Felicity took him under her wing not letting Ron get to him.

"Yeah, whatever,” Ron threw his hand up. “I need you to take this party tonight. I don't need Curtis babbling all over the place like a prepubescent teen."

"Wow," Felicity whispered. "Prepubescent," she exclaimed. "That's a new and big word for you. Did you learn that from your word of the day calendar?"

He narrowed his eyes with annoyance taking over his body. "Can you drop the smart ass routine for once?"

"That comes with my A game," Felicity shot back. "We're a packaged deal, you don't get one without the other." She propped her hands on her hip giving him a satisfied smirk. He was such a terrible boss, and she got immeasurable joy out of pissing him off. "So, what will it be boss?"

"Just do me this solid," he grumbled before storming off. He gathered Curtis up and took him to the kitchen with him.

As she began to go through her inventory to make sure she had everything in her drink arsenal, three guys walked into the bar. She looked over sizing each one of them up.

The first was a lanky guy dressed in a cardigan with jeans and his face held one of the most excited grins she'd ever seen on a person. He looked fairly young and the giddiness of being in a bar probably meant that he was just barely over the legal age.

Next was a guy with a massive body dressed in all black. He was huge; just one of his arms practically made up the entire width of the first guy. His face was serious as he looked around as if he was looking for each exit.

Then finally there was the last guy. He wore dark jeans with a button up denim shirt open at the collar. Underneath was a white t shirt that covered muscles she could see from her angle. He pulled his sunglasses off slowly and looked around. They briefly made eye contact before he turned back to his group. He dragged his fingers through the scruff aligning his face as a small frown of annoyance formed staring at the younger guy bubbling over with excitement. "I'm going to need whiskey and lots of it."

Felicity heard him grumble under his breath. If that was the bachelor, he didn't seem too enthused about being in a bar, or a bachelor party for that matter.

As they sat down and began talking amongst themselves, Felicity grabbed her pen and pad and made her way over to them.

"Hi," she said in as cheerful of a voice as she could manage. "I'll be taking care of you gentlemen tonight. What can I start you off with?"

Each set of eyes snapped up at her, but only the excited jolly guy spoke. "Hi, do you have lobster, or even filet mignon? And champagne?"

Felicity stared blankly before erupting into a laugh. They each stared back at her just as blankly. "Wait, you were serious," she asked the guy in question. He nodded and she laughed again once she realized he definitely was. "Sorry sweetie, no steaks or anything of that nature here. We have your selection of generic American bar foods." She ran off a list of the food choices and handed them a list of the alcohol.

The guy with the gruff eventually spoke up. "We'll take a bottle of whiskey and four orders of burgers and fries."

"Four," she questioned.

Just as she asked, she felt a presence behind her and the person clearing their throat. She turned to meet the face of a tall dark and handsome man. His hair was in a perfect mold with a very expensive looking suit adorning his body. He was the only one dressed up for the night, so he definitely had to be the bachelor. "Sorry I'm late," he said to the table. He looked at her with a warm smile meeting his eyes. "I hope my friends haven't given you a hard time miss..."

"Felicity," she answered.

He smiled down to her with a nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Felicity."

"Likewise." Felicity couldn't help but smile back at him. His aura was so welcoming.

He slid into the booth next to the grump. "I'm Tommy Merlyn. These are my good friends Oliver Queen, Barry Allen and John Diggle."

"Pleased to meet you all." She glanced over her pad making sure she had the order correct, "Hang tight and I'll be back with those orders."

~~~~

The guys turned out to be a nice group after all. They were drastically different from the bachelor parties in the past. She wasn’t subjected to cat calls, whistles, inappropriate behavior or any kind of vulgar behavior. It was an easy work night.

She was in the process of drying glasses off when she looked up to see one of the guys standing in front of her. He stared at her not saying a word, just gazing and then his eyes traveled over the bottles of whiskey behind her. Finally, she decided to see what he wanted.

"May I help you," she asked.

He sat down and rested his elbows on the bar top. "Yeah, I think we should be friends."

"Are you drunk," she responded with a question.

He shook his head slightly. "Unfortunately, no I'm not."

“Oliver was it?” He nodded and she continued. "You want to be my friend?" Her voice was full of skepticism. She had to admit that this was the first time she heard that particular line from a guy. “And why is that?”

"Because you’re the person pouring the drinks."

Felicity sat the glass down and threw the towel over her shoulder. "Tell me," she prompted him. "Does that work for you?"

"Does what,” he asked confused.

"Does the cocky with a bit of asshole persona masked by a hint of suave usually work for you when you're attempting to pick up a chick?"

“Wow,” Oliver exhaled with a light chuckle. “First all of, that is not my personality at all. Secondly, conceited much," he questioned. "Who said I was trying to pick you up?"

"The too cool for this look, the smug smile...that's the I hit on chicks in bars aesthetic 101."

Oliver stroked his chin before pointing behind Felicity. "Much to your disappointment, I just wanted another drink."

"Really," Felicity questioned him. "I distinctly remember bringing more than enough drinks to your table."

He turned to the table as if he was contemplating whether to go back over there. He did a double glance before finally turning back to Felicity. "You did, but I would rather not share."

In all honestly, he wasn't really hitting on her. He just needed to escape that table. Barry started his rendition of 99 bottles of beer on the wall and he bolted. He couldn't make a real run for it, so he found solace at the bar and figured he should at least attempt to make conversation with Felicity, but that was turning out to be a drastic mistake. It was either be subjected to Barry’s singing or tough it out with the difficult chick at the bar.

"Felicity, less talking and more mixing!"

Felicity shot her middle finger up at the sound of Ron’s voice. "Asshole," she mumbled. "Fine, since you’re not leaving," she huffed. "What do you want?"

He glanced back at the table once more and Barry was standing up in the booth trying to project his voice. He shook his head lightly and turned back to Felicity. "Anything that has a lot of whiskey and is strong. This is your dome, so I'll let you do the honors and decide."

Felicity turned a clean glass upright as Oliver sat back down in front of her. She grabbed a handful of mint leaves and four lemon pieces and deposited in the jar. She sprinkled coarse sugar on top and grabbed a muddler smashing everything together.

Oliver sat watching Felicity work and move with ease. The way she keyed in on her task moving with ease and determination. Her ponytail swayed at the back of her neck during all the movements and something about watching her was almost hypnotizing.

Felicity looked up as Oliver tapped his fingers against the bar top. "If my slowness is a problem, you can go back over there. I most certainly wouldn't want to frustrate you."

He looked back at her with a cocky smirk. "Trust me, I'm already frustrated."

Felicity paused staring back at him. He seemed like such a smug individual that would irritate your soul. She hadn't known him five minutes and she was already very aggravated with him. Dropping the muddler to the table with a loud clack, she leaned over getting into his space.

"Get used to it," she whispered.

Surprisingly he didn't have a smart ass response like she expected, he just looked away dropping his head a bit.

Grabbing the bottle of Jim Bean, she poured a generous amount into the jar. With a small scoop of crushed ice, a red straw and a mint leaf for garnish, the drink was now complete. She slid the glass over to him. "Don't say I've never done anything special for you."

As Oliver took a sip, he saw Tommy approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Special drinks," he asked.

"Yeah and they come with attitude, so I wouldn't ask her if I were you..."

Felicity cut Oliver off and turned on a charming smile for Tommy. "I would gladly make you one."

"I'll try to go reign Barry in," Oliver grunted. "Can't leave him alone with Dig for too long, he may not make it out of here alive.

As Oliver hopped up, Tommy dropped his hand down on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze. "Let’s dial back the snark a bit and play nice," he whispered.

“Can’t make any promises,” Oliver whispered back.

“Sorry about him. After a while you get used to his personality.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about that,” she mumbled. “So, what can I get you?”

Tommy sat down ridding himself of his suit jacket. “Just a beer and maybe some conversation.”

“Hmph. Coming right up.”

 

Felicity pointed to the three men in the booth. “So, your pseudo little brother is Barry Allen. Best friend is Oliver Queen and bodyguard is John Diggle.” She turned back to Tommy to see if she had gotten the characterizations correct.

Tommy nodded.

“And why exactly do you need a bodyguard,” she asked.

“I’m sort of important,” he shrugged. “At least that’s what the people tell me.” He broke out into a grin that stretched almost to his eyes and showed off his dimples.

“Right,” she laughed skeptically.

After Oliver left them, she and Tommy had engaged in conversation over drinks, well water for her because it wasn’t professional to drink while on the job. As they talked it wasn't lost on her that Tommy was doing some serious flirting.

She hopped up and moved back around the bar leaving Tommy sitting. "You're very flirty for a guy that's engaged," she finally called him on it. "This might be why ladies have such a disdain for their guy having a bachelor party before the wedding. For some reason, you all think it gives you a right to go out with a literal bang."

"Woah," Tommy held his hand up with a laugh. "Very impassioned speech, but I'm afraid I will have to stop you. I'm actually not engaged…yet."

"Well what is..."

"This was a sort of a last ditch effort for me to have some freedom before I go back home to choose a bride."

"What," she asked just as confused before. "I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a prince."

She looked back down in her glass trying to make sure it wasn't actual alcohol because Tommy’s words weren’t making sense. "Okay, that's enough. You should've just stuck with the you were looking to cheat on your girl story. It sounded so much better."

"Seriously. I am."

"You must think I'm a I'm stereotypical blonde,” she waved him off and moved to walk away.

Tommy reached across the counter grabbing her hand and pulling her back gently. "Wait please. You want the truth?"

Felicity stopped looking down at his hand on hers and then back up noticing the sincerity in his eyes. “Let me hear it.”

“Alright,” Tommy sat back down straightening his jacket on him. "You asked why I had a bodyguard, it’s because my name is Thomas Merlyn and I'm the Prince of Starling."

"You've got to be kidding me," she laughed to herself. "This can't be happening." She rubbed her forehead in disbelief. She grabbed her towel wiping the counter down. “Alright, enough drinks for you tonight.”

"Don't I seem like I'm not from around here."

"I figured you all were just rich snobs considering your friend came to a bar and tried to order lobster, steak and champagne. It didn't take a major leap to realize that you all weren't from Vegas. A prince, that I did not think of."

"Well it's the honest truth.” Tommy held his up hands clutching his chest. "In all honesty, I have to choose a bride by the end of the year. Marry her and assume my role as the ruler of Starling. It's all a part of a plan."

Felicity stared at him blankly for some moments trying to wrap her mind around the things Tommy was saying.

"Is this like that show Unreal or The Bachelor because if so, yikes.”

"I don't think so," he laughed lightly "I don't really know what you’re speaking of, but I’m guessing no.”

She leaned down on the counter telling him to go on. "Well explain your version to me because in my mind it sounds pretty similar."

"Starling is a country where my father is king. He’s not getting any younger, so eventually he will step down and I will have to assume that role. Before I can do that, he wants me to choose a bride, so that my transition to my reign would be smooth and I won’t have to spend the first part of my tenure searching for a queen.” Tommy noticed the way Felicity was just blinking at him and decided to summarize it. “It's all a part of a thought out plan and the way we do things over there."

"Wow," she whistled. She sat up with a laugh of disbelief. She couldn’t believe that she was actually buying this story. She didn’t know this Tommy Merlyn, but she had a good character radar. Nothing from Tommy gave her the feeling that he was lying and being deceitful. He wasn’t just looks. He actually seemed like a sincere guy and had been a perfect gentleman towards her all night. "Well I guess I should wish you luck because that seems like a daunting task."

He smiled that wide signature smile at her again. "Thank you Felicity. Now tell me about you.”

“There’s not really much to know.” She waved her hands around. “What you see is basically what I am and it’s not a whole lot, or near any prince or princess stories.”

“Tell me what do you want out of life then."

She thought carefully before answering. "To see the world. Live everyday likes it's my last and live life to the fullest.”

"Simple. I like that and I think that's admirable. If I could live life carefree, I would. This trip is as close as it gets for me though." Couldn’t exactly be carefree, when you had citizens depending on you.

"Yeah well. I don't think you would trade being a prince, living in a kingdom and having a flock of people adore you for living in Vegas and waitressing any day."

"Well when you put it that way," Tommy grinned.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Oliver's voice echoed off the hotel room walls as Barry winced at the loudness. Oliver knew Barry was very excitable and didn't always think things through, but this plan had to be the mist foolish one ever.

Barry stood with his hands up defending himself. "Just hear me out."

"I heard you loud and clear the first time. You want to have this Felicity girl vying for Tommy's hand." A woman none of them knew anything about. The only information they had was that she was a bartender that could mix up a good drink, she had an attitude full of snarky sass and she was pretty. That wasn't enough to invite her to uproot her life and compete for the hand of a prince that she wasn't sure to win.

Barry sighed and eased back into his seat. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Barry said quietly. He first thought of the idea late last night/morning as he laid awake thinking over their time in Vegas. Tommy showed a bit of life around Felicity. A version of himself that he hadn't seen in years. He wasn't the noble prince in waiting, he was a regular guy that relaxed. "She made him smile yesterday."

"Barry, what the hell? Are you still drunk?" Oliver looked over at John who was increasingly quiet. "John, are you hearing this?"

John simply shrugged opting not to get involved between the two. "He's been going on about it since he woke up. I'm just glad you're here to absorb some of it now." John fluffed the newspaper out continuing to read effectively tuning them back out.

“How could you possibly know what went on with them when you were hammered?”

“I was sober enough to see that charming smile on his face as he talked at the bar with her. Even the chicks at the club didn’t grab his attention like she did.”

"Come on," Oliver exclaimed. He turned back to Barry continuing. "This is Tommy's life we're talking about here and you want to invite some random woman that he doesn't know to compete for his hand?"

"They're all random women," Barry retorted. "He doesn't really know any of them." His voice quieted as he thought for a moment. "Except for Laurel, but still," he shrugged. "I stand by what I said."

Oliver laughed a humorless laugh and disagreed again. "The fact remains that she will be like a fish out of water there. She knows absolutely nothing about court life."

Oliver went over the list of women patiently waiting for Tommy's arrival back in Starling. Laurel Lance, Helena Bertinelli, Caitlin Snow and Carrie Cutter. Felicity would be the odd one out. A deer in headlights. A needle in a haystack.

"She can learn," Barry said quietly.

Oliver dragged his hand through his hair frustrated at Barry's persistence. "All of those women have been preparing for this chance for years. Felicity was just busting tables yesterday."

Barry stood up cautiously approaching Oliver. "Oliver Queen, the guy who hates court so much and prides himself on not being one of them is looking down his nose on someone else. Never thought I would see the day."

"Don't do that," Oliver shot back at Barry quickly getting defensive. "You know damn well that's not what I'm doing here. You know as well as I do that the palace can be hell. If anyone knows how fucked up court life can be, it's me."

Barry rolled his eyes upon hearing Oliver's go to rant once again. "You're so cynical," he replied.

"Cynical," Oliver repeated. "If anyone has a reason not to trust the snakes that can be running around, it's me."

Barry knew he had gone a little too far pushing Oliver. He knew why Oliver had such a strong dislike for the way some things were done and didn't mean to throw it in his face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Oliver held his hand up as Barry quieted. There was no need to apologize. They both had said their pieces made their positions on the situation clear. There was nothing else to say and Oliver knew Barry would do what he wanted to do even if it wasn't always the smartest thing, that was his MO. "Do whatever you want."

~~~~

Felicity stood outside of Verdant searching for her keys in her bag. The beginning of another shift. She was positive it wouldn't be half as exciting as last night's. She poured shots for a prince and his pals. A definite once in a lifetime occurrence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw a flurry of movement moving towards her at lightning speed and it was gunning straight for her. She turned and swung her purse connecting with the person’s ribs and they yelped in pain. "Felicity...it's me," the assailant croaked out.

The voice was slightly familiar and she looked noticing it was one of the guys from last night. "Barry? What the hell?" She grabbed her racing heart trying to calm herself. "Jesus! How fast are you," she asked him.

"Pretty fast." He leaned over on his knees as he rubbed at the side that he was sure would be sore soon. "Sorry, I scared you." He sat up straight blowing out one last winded breath. "I just wanted to make sure I caught you before we left. I have something very important to ask you."

"Oh." How important could something be coming from a guy she only met yesterday.

"I don't know how much Tommy told you yesterday," he started.

"It was a lot," Felicity interrupted. "Trust me, his royal highness let me know the truth." She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that she met an actual prince who was a seemingly sweet guy that surrounded himself around other guys you would meet at a college party. Except for the massive sized John Diggle. If you are a bodyguard, you have reasons not to be as relaxed as the others. The asshole best friend and the jolly friend.

"Well," Barry continued. "Each lady that will be vying for his hand is from a noble house. Meaning they came from a family that has money or that has established a place in the surrounding cities under rule of Starling's royal court."

Felicity nodded as Barry continued not quite sure what any of this information had to do with her. Plus, she was on the verge of being late and would have to hear a rant from Ron. "Barry, what are you getting at?"

"My house is the House Bartholomew."

She repeated the name as a laugh threatened to release.

"Please don't," he groaned.

"I won't," she giggled before quickly swallowing it. "Continue."

"Alright, I have a bit of a problem you see. I don't have a sister or any woman I'm close with to sponsor, so our house is sort of being left out in the cold. Even though I'm friends with Tommy, having someone from your house vying for his hand, gives you more security in the court so to speak." Barry could tell he was only confusing Felicity the more he talked and decided to just wrap it up. "In short, I want to sponsor you."

"Me," she questioned. Looking around briefly, she pointed to herself. "Me," she repeated not believing what she was hearing. Sponsor her. She wasn't eight years old anymore. She didn't expect a prince to come and waltz her off her feet.

"Yes you," Barry nodded.

"What's it in for you," she immediately questioned.

"You would owe me your life and firstborn."

Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "Barry," she exclaimed.

"Sorry." He bent over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Felicity held up her purse as Barry's laugh immediately ceased. He cleared his throat and turned serious once more. "If you win, my house, which would be our house, would hold even more notoriety. Keep in mind, if you accept and embark on this journey you would be exposed to the unimaginable wonders."

"Don't you want to live life to the fullest," he questioned her.

Felicity looked down at the apron in her hand and the dingy work uniform adorning her body. Living life to the fullest wasn’t going to happen inside Verdant. She looked back up in Barry’s expectant eyes.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here," he continued reasoning with her. "I don't mean to drop all of this on you while also rushing you to make a decision, but the start of the competition begins soon and time is of the essence."

"What makes you think I would last five minutes there? I'm essentially a nobody not versed in those customs or whatever. I wouldn't last one day there."

Barry shook his head letting her excuses basically fall to the floor. "No," he said with assured confidence as if he really knew her. "You're witty, charming, quick on your feet and full of spunk. I think you have great potential that hasn't even been tapped into yet."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes as he narrowed. “How do you know all of this?”

I may have been drunk, but I also observe a lot.” He clasped his hands together preparing to give her one last pitch. “Listen you have every right to be skeptical or afraid, but I promise if you stick with me and I'll have you primed for a palace takeover."

Felicity bit down on her bottom lip contemplating everything Barry said. She had to be a fool to even consider accepting this offer. What did she have to lose though? There wasn't much in Vegas for her. She could stay at her deadbeat job with no light at the tunnel or take this chance and encounter things she had only dreamed of.

She walked over to the curb trash can and balled up her work apron and stuffed it down in the trash. She turned back to Barry whose face held an infectious grin. "Alright. What the hell do I have to lose? I'm in."

* * *

 “Welcome to royal and grand Starling!!!” Barry’s voice bolstered as Felicity looked around the massive grounds taking everything in. It was like something out of a fairytale and the most beautiful place she'd ever laid eyes on.

"It's gorgeous," she exclaimed.

"Glad you're like it considering this will be your home for the foreseeable future.”

Her head turned around like a whip. “You mean I’m staying here,” she asked. “I thought I would be at your house.”

"Nope. During the courting process, you have to stay under the same roof with the other competing ladies.”

"Oh," she stuttered. "This really is Bachelor style, huh?"

Barry gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry though, I will be here as well.”

Felicity walked away slowly as she twirled around getting a 360 view of the grounds. She felt like she had literally stepped onto the set of a movie. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and judging by the jolt of pain in her arm, she was wide awake.

Oliver appeared in her view cutting her gaze of admiration off. "I hope you know if you're not ready, these ladies here will eat you alive,” he said.

"Oliver dial it back a bit," Barry whispered. He turned back to Felicity looking over here now frigid body language. "How are you feeling."

"A bit terrified," she answered honestly.

"See," Oliver laughed with a shake of his head. "This was a mistake. She'll be lucky to last a week."

Felicity moved past Barry heading straight for Oliver. "What the hell is your problem,” she yelled in his face.

"No offense, but I've seen this play out before. Girls like you come here expecting one thing and another happens. It never ends well for anyone and this time won't be any different. Not for you, Tommy, the royal family or anyone."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not those girls," she shot back at him. "I'm not a crown chaser or some power hungry person. I’m only Felicity."

Oliver scoffed. "Naivety like that is the first thing that will get you into some serious trouble around here."

Barry came and slipped between their standoff. He glanced angrily at Oliver before gently nudging Felicity the other way. "Come with me. I should show you your quarters and get you settled in," he said.

"That's my cue to disappear.” He looked at Felicity and she couldn’t tell what his eyes were giving. “I guess I'll see you around." He turned and walked off without another word.

Felicity watched Oliver as he slipped through the shadows until he was completely out of view. He was doing a great job at reminding her as to why she said she didn't really like him at the bar. He seemed like such a jaded individual. "What's Oliver's deal," she asked Barry. "He doesn't seem to enthused about anything really, not to mention he comes off as a bit of a jerk."

Barry took a deep sigh trying to figure out just how much to tell her. "He's not a big fan of the courtly life," he summed up. "Just never really fit in," he said. "He hasn't always been on the receiving end of utmost kindness here. Even though, he's Tommy's best friend, he always been considered an outsider because he's a commoner."  
If Oliver had that mindset from being a commoner what was in store for her considering she was one as well.

Felicity nodded quietly at Barry’s explanation. It made a little more sense now as to why his guard was up. The only time he seemed a little relaxed was at the bar while she fixed his drink. Granted, he was annoying and very aggravating then, but at least he wasn’t a mean asshole like she had just witnessed. Felicity always said there were two sides to a person; who they want you to believe they are and who they really were.

Pushing her thoughts away, Felicity saw Barry gesturing for her bag. She handed it over to him as an excited grin overtook his face. "Welcome to your new home," he cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first full day in Starling comes with being dumped headfirst into her new routine. Her first introduction into the royal life is a masquerade ball.

  

Felicity woke up to the sound of very loud and persistent knocking that was growing louder with each second. For a moment, a slight panic ensued as she momentarily forgot where she was. Peeling herself from underneath her massive silk covers, she remembered she wasn't in her one bedroom Vegas apartment, but instead holed up in a Victorian style bedroom where the silk bedding swallowed her. 

Whoever was at the door probably had been knocking for a very long time because the warmth of the massive bed had an undeniable hold on her. As they knocked once more, she hopped out of the bed grabbing the robe off the foot of the bed. She slipped it on hurrying to the door.

She opened the door to stare into the disapproving eyes of none other than Barry. "Finally," he exclaimed. "The day is practically over."

Felicity tightened the robe on her as Barry pushed past her entering the room muttering underneath his breath. Behind him he was dragging a cart that held an assortment of breakfast foods on the top and what looked like books and notebooks on the bottom.

"Uh..." She finally closed the door as Barry dropped down on her bed. "Good morning to you too."

"Morning." He looked up at her finally speaking with a cheery smile on his face. "I hope you're ready to get the day started."

Felicity didn't know what time it was, but she was pretty sure it was still early. She wasn't a morning person either, more of a night owl, which had a lot to do with her work hours, so no she wasn’t ready to get the day started. "Did you at least bring me coffee?" She yawned and scrubbed her face trying to send some kind of energy jolt through her body.

Barry lifted a cover off one of the trays to reveal a cup of the delicious liquid. She picked the cup up inhaling the strong scent. "The beautiful scent of caffeine," she moaned.

“How did you sleep,” Barry asked.

“Great,” she answered pouring creamer and sugar in her coffee. “This bedroom is extravagant. A lot better than what I was expecting.”

“I did promise you wonders,” he smiled proudly. “But let’s get started, time is of the essence.” Barry began launching into an explanation as to why he really came. "Now that you're here in Starling, you must adhere to a strict regimen."

"Can I eat while you talk," she interrupted him. "Because I'm really starving."

"You mean in the bed I assume?"

Felicity nodded not caring about being primp and proper. Her stomach was about to start assaulting her back. "Uh yeah." She didn't plan on standing and eating. Granted she could sit at the vanity, but the bed was so much more comfortable.

Barry stared at the bed as if he was contemplating one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. He dropped his shoulders with a sigh. "I guess it can be allowed this once."

Felicity grabbed the plate and sat in the middle of her bed tucking her legs underneath her. As she stabbed into the over easy eggs Barry continued talking.

"Now as I was saying, basically throw away everything that happened between you and Tommy because things will be different very here in Starling. You will have an entirely new way of living now. Whatever routine you had in Vegas goes out of the window from here on out. For instance, eating in a bed.”

Felicity looked up at Barry as the fork dangled from her lips. He shot her a cheeky grin with a half shrug that she rolled her eyes at.  "You will have a lot of social events to attend while here," Barry continued. "Starting with tonight's masquerade ball where you will meet the King first."

"The King," Felicity repeated with the fork dangling from her lips.

"Yes. You have to make it past him and you're in the clear. I also have to warn you that even though you will see Tommy tonight, you won't get that much alone time with him. His attention has to be spread out to the other women, as well as his other Prince duties."

Felicity nodded at Barry's words. She had watched enough reality dating shows to know that the guy had to attempt to even spread himself around."

"Tonight is your first impression to the court. First impressions last, so we want to put our best foot forward.” Barry grabbed a handful of books off the cart and dropped them on Felicity’s bed. “We can prepare starting with these. You said one of your favorite activities is reading?” 

“Uh yes,” she answered unsure of what she was agreeing to. Felicity sat her plate down on the nightstand and started sifting through the stack of books. "Oh wow." Felicity read the tittles of the fashion, etiquette and language books. "This isn't a lot at all," she quipped.

"Good," Barry smiled. "I was worried I would overdo it a bit. I think this is a good amount as well."

Felicity stared at Barry seeing he completely missed her sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at him before breaking into an amused smile. This Barry Allen was an interesting character. Very friendly, in your face, energetic and did everything fast. He was different from what she was used to, but if she wanted to be rightfully prepared for Starling life, he was the one she would have to link arms with.

“Those books hold everything you need to know. Starling’s history, customs and dialect.” As she began skimming through the book, Barry stood up and cleared her dishes away. "I will now leave you to your reading..."

"Wait," Felicity jumped up behind him. "Where are you going? You're not staying?”

"I have some other urgent duties to tend to. Firstly, I'm going to get your appointment set up in the boutique for your dress, hair and nails and all that fancy jazz. Remember that tonight's event is masquerade, so pay close attention to that section in the books. I trust you.” He squeezed her hands before turning to the door. “See you later."

After Barry left, Felicity took a deep breath. Barry swept inside and gave her so much information that her mind was about to explode. What had she gotten herself into?

Felicity climbed back into the bed and opened the fashion book on top and got comfortable. "Here I go." 

~~~~

Around an hour later, Barry sent her a message saying it was time for her appointment in the boutique. She threw on some lounge clothes and made her way down. She got turned around at least two time while trying to find it. She was definitely rethinking her decision to tell Barry she didn’t need his help. Finally, a servant took pity on her and led her to her designation.

Felicity walked inside and was immediately in awe of the place. All types of clothing surrounded the walls. Every possible color was available. Basically anything you could want was at your fingertips. She took some time to walk around and admire everything. Her fingers lightly ghosted over jewelry that held jewels more expensive than her life’s work.

Before she could look for an assistant, she heard quiet feminine voice. "Blue or pink,” the voice said. Felicity peeked around the corner and saw a brunette woman standing in front of the mirror holding two dresses in her hands. She mutated to herself having a hard time making a decision.

"If I may, I think the blue one suits you perfectly."

The woman in question yelped clutching the dresses to her chest. Her eyes widened as she turned to face Felicity.

"Sorry," Felicity quickly apologized. "Didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed like you were having trouble deciding, so I figured I would help you out a bit."

"No, you're fine. I didn't hear you in here. I was clearly in my own little world." She dropped the dresses in the chair next to her and approached Felicity. "The name is Caitlin Snow," she held her hand out.

Felicity accepted her hand with a smile shaking it lightly. "Felicity Smoak."

"Pleasure to meet you," Caitlin's smiled at her warmly. "Always good to meet a fellow competitor. I mean, I'm assuming, you are a competitor right?"

"I am," Felicity confirmed. "But as I was saying, blue looks great on you. It makes your eyes pop out.”

Caitlin blushed at the compliment as she picked the dress back up and sprayed the skirt of it out. She looked back up as Felicity examined the many dresses on the rack. "You're not from the royal court are you?"

Felicity paused as she lifted a gold dress off the rack and held it against her. "Is it that obvious," Felicity asked with a slight grimace.

"No, I didn't mean it as an insult," Caitlin quickly clarified. "It's just that you're being so nice," Caitlin answered. "None of the other girls here quite know what that word means."

"Oh? Well I'll take that as a compliment. I'm from the states. Las Vegas actually."

"Nice. I've never been to the United States, but I've heard and read about it. Vegas is known for fun right?”

Felicity nodded at that simple characterization. “Oh you have no idea of the many things Vegas is known for.”

Felicity pushed through a section of pink dresses. Her favorite color, but does pink really scream masquerade? As she contemplated the dress, she turned back to Caitlin who was examining shoes. "You said the other girls aren't particularly nice. Do you mean they have a sort of mean girl personality? Is that what you're getting at?"

Caitlin nodded. "Growing up with a sense of nobility and in a lavish lifestyle, sometimes simple courtesy and niceness is lost on many people. Not to mention how the women are groomed from an early age to hate one another and view everything as a competition. This particular competition doesn’t really help, but you know," she shrugged off.

"You don't seem that way though," Felicity observed.

"My parents," she answered. "They were and still are very strict, but also big on respect. Treat people the way you would want to be treated. I think it’s a good motto to live by.”

“You would think everyone would live by that standard.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Caitlin walked up to her cautiously. “What house are you representing?”

"I am actually Barry's choice to represent his house."

"Oh Bartholomew. He's always so sweet whenever I see him."

Felicity stifled her laugh at Barry's name. She would never get used to that. Ever. "Yes, he's been great so far." Felicity turned and a black dress caught her eye. She pulled it down and examined it. “This is gorgeous,” she whispered.

“That would look so great on your figure.” Caitlin nodded giving her approval. “What do you say we look around some more before we make our final decisions and then hang out a bit? Maybe we could grab some snacks and talk a little more," she suggested.

Felicity was never the type that had a plethora of friends, male or female. She never had anyone she could consider her best friend. After all, she was in strange country surrounded by strangers. She had Barry, but it would be good to have some sort of female companionship in this place, especially if the other girls in the palace were apparently catty and not to mention, Caitlin seemed teeth rotting sweet. "Sounds good to me," Felicity told her.

* * *

The ball was about to start, so [Felicity](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d9b3e4e578f4e849160788b90a852a42/tumblr_p8n5j2zI2C1wtyhyho1_540.jpg) decided to check her appearance once more. She studied her reflection in the mirror. She carefully traced her lips with her finger making sure there was no excess lipstick around her lips. Her hair was carefully secured by pins with a few framing her face. She smoothed her hands against her stomach as if she could feel butterflies floating around. With one final glance, she grabbed her mask and left her bedroom.

As Felicity turned the corner and met Barry at the top of the stairs, his mouth dropped open the closer she got to him.

"What," she asked suddenly feeling unsure of herself. "It's too much isn't it? Gosh, I should've known I would overdo it." She began pacing and fidgeting with the mask in her hands as her forehead creased in nervous anticipation. Maybe she should've gone for the toned down look instead of sex goddess with a hint of the devil. That was how Caitlin described her look.

"No," Barry quickly reassured her. His hands shot out to still Felicity. He gave her a comforting squeeze as he took a couple of deep breaths that Felicity mimicked. "You look great. Perfect."

She looked up meeting his eyes. "Really?"

Barry nodded. "Tommy will love it for sure."

She took a sigh of relief feeling calmness wash over her. "Okay." She glanced at Barry’s ensemble. “You look nice too.”

“Oh?” He smiled tugging at his collar. “Thank you.” Barry reached for her hand. "Ready," She placed hers in his as they carefully walked down the steps together. Barry began going over the plan again. "So, remember first you will greet the King."

Barry had given Felicity the rundown of King Malcolm Merlyn. This masquerade event was for him to approve of each woman that would be vying for Tommy's hand. Malcolm had a stoic and quiet personality and was very adamant on respect and everyone knowing their proper place. If Felicity made even one simple mistake in his greeting line she would be shown the door, never see Tommy and returned back to her one-bedroom apartment. So a lot was riding on this moment.

A guard opened the doors to the ballroom and Felicity inaudibly awed at how beautifully the place was decorated. Attendants and guests alike moved around. Women flanked in beautiful gowns and men in their finest suits all wore different masks. She slipped her mask of her own on and stepped inside. Her first foray into their world was now. She just hoped she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

It was like Felicity was floating on air because she was completely in a trance. She didn’t realize she was in the line until she looked up and saw the King.

From her vantage point, she had a clear line of sight of him. Malcom stood clad in a suit with an intricate black and red robe thrown over his shoulders. His crown was perched perfectly in the center of his head and it was covered in gorgeous jewels that glistened against the light. His face was unreadable and it was almost intimidating to look at him.

The sound of the announcer's voice snapped her out of her nervous trance.

House Barmothelow.

This was it. Felicity tried to swallow her returning nervous energy and began making the short trek over to the King as she felt Barry's hand on her back effectively guiding her. It should've only taken a couple of seconds to reach him, but Felicity felt like she was walking the length of an airport runway.

"You got this." Barry whispered his last words of encouragement as they finally stood in front of the King.

"Your Royal Highness," Barry called his attention. "May I present to you...Lady Felicity Smoak."

"Of course." Malcolm's eyes turned to Felicity and he waited for her next move.

Felicity dropped into her practiced curtsy. "King Merlyn," she said. As she stood up, his eyes traveled from her head to toe and then back up silently examining her.

His face was expressionless as his eyes scanned her like an X-ray wand. It went from the top strand of bee hair down to the diamond on her pointed toe heels. As his eyes slowly moved back up her, she didn't breathe again until a smile slowly appeared on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet the lady handpicked by Lord Barry. I do hope you are enjoying your time here and continue to do so."

She passed the visual test. She smiled thankfully. "Thank you."

Just like that the meet and greet was over as Barry whisked Felicity away. "You did great," Barry exclaimed.

"I only said four words, even I can't mess that up," she snorted. "Also, Lord Barry. When were you going to tell me that little nugget of information," Felicity whispered to him. In the readings she did, she knew that Lord could be used as a courtesy title used to show that someone in a person’s family, preferably a parent, held rank.

"Eh, it’s only because of who my father was" he shrugged. "Just a small formality and you definitely don't have to call me that."

“Do you prefer Barmothelow?”

"Please no," he whined.

Felicity and Barry walked across to the other side of the ballroom where she stood in line behind the other ladies greeting Tommy. "Now, you will greet Tommy." Felicity nodded. Good luck."

Tommy greeted them with a bow. “Lord Barry.” He turned to Felicity with a smile as Barry placed her hand in his before slipping off. “My lady." Tommy took her left hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. His eyes searched her face trying to determine if he knew her. He couldn't tell who she was. "Do I have the honor of knowing you," he asked.

"We've had the pleasure of making each other's acquaintance before."

"Really? Where?"

Felicity removed her mask with a smile. "Just a small Vegas bar."

His eyes basked in her presence as he stepped closer to her. "Felicity," he exhaled. "You look...wow."

Felicity huffed an amused laugh. "I think this may be the first time I've ever heard you not make a complete and proper sentence."

"You must have that effect on me," he grinned. "How is this happening? How are you here?"

Felicity had forgotten that Tommy and his bodyguard John had left Vegas earlier in that day before Barry came to her with the proposition. It was only Barry and Oliver that she flew back with.

"Barry is sponsoring me," she told him. "I am now one of your suitors."

His eyes widened at the realization of her answer. "When Barry told me that he had a surprise for me, I never envisioned this. You came all this way for me?"

She nodded. "Barry felt that we could maybe tap into something special," she told him. "Why not see if there's a chance something is there?"

"I agree." Tommy reached for Felicity's hand again, but at the last moment, he pulled away. He glanced around the ballroom and cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, we won't have as much time as we did in Vegas," he said. "These events aren't just for me to potentially find love. It's for my parents, the council and even the citizens as well. It's the chance to get to know the future queen. From this moment on, all eyes will be on you."

Felicity looked around seeing that sets of eyes were already on her by way of standing with Tommy. "That's...intimidating," she answered honestly. "But I may foolishly be up for the challenge."

Tommy smiled his signature dimpled smile. "I should've known it wouldn't scare you away. I'm sure you will use your Felicity charm on them the same way you've used it on me."

Felicity glanced around looking into the eyes on Tommy watching his every move closely. This life of luxury had to be a double edged sword. Anything you could ever want is just at the tip of your fingers, but to have your life constantly watched must be hard. "How are you dealing with everything," Felicity asked him.

The question seemed to stun Tommy as his mouth fell agape and he blinked before regaining composure. He slipped his hands behind his back dropping his head a bit. "No one usually asks me that."

Felicity shrugged not seeing the big deal. "It's a simple question that also seems like it's a common courtesy. I mean it’s a lot to have on one person's plate."

"Thank you,” he smiled. “But I am handling this whole thing as best as I can. It's a lot of pressure, but I understand why. Also, I knew that when I agreed to it, so I can't complain. My life has been leading to this moment. I’m prepared.”

John came up behind Tommy whispering a quick message on his ear. Tommy whispered back to him and John walked off taking his watchful stance again.

Tommy looked back at Felicity with a wistful expression. "Unfortunately, this is all the time you and I have.

"We're not exactly in Vegas anymore are we," she asked. She slipped her mask back on giving him her best smile.

"Unfortunately no." Tommy grabbed her hand and leaned in for a chaste cheek kiss. "I do hope to see you again soon." He looked back at Barry with a becking nod.

Barry came up and whisked Felicity away as the next woman in line walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy looked very pleased with my surprise," he grinned proudly.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly pleased with mines."

"What do you mean," Barry asked confused.

Felicity turned and slapped Barry's arm. "You didn't tell me I had to impress the people of Starling. What the hell?"

"Oh yeah," he responded sheepishly.

Felicity's hand shot up again and Barry cowered in fear as she dropped her hand back down. "Alright, I’m sorry." He rubbed the tingling sensation in her arm. "Gosh, you really pack a lot of power."

"There's a lot more where that came from too," she gritted before stalking off.

Barry hurried in front of Felicity stopping her fast paced walk. "Listen don't worry. I'm going to be here with you helping you every step of the way just as I promised. I want you to win, so there's no way I'll leave you out to dry."

"Right." She took a deep breath and collected herself. So far, she hadn't embarrassed herself and she passed all the small tests with flying colors so far, so basically she just had to keep doing what she was doing and she would be fine.

Barry grabbed a champagne glass off a passing server’s tray. "Here, take this," he handed it to Felicity. "You've done great so far. Now you can just relax, have a drink and enjoy the party."

"Good idea," Felicity mumbled taking a nerve calming sip.

* * *

"Hey, Felicity." She turned to see Caitlin waving her over. She was standing around with two other ladies of the court, so Felicity guessed this was her chance to get to know the others. Might as well go ahead and bite that bullet. 

“Helena Bertinelli and Carrie Cutter, this is Felicity Smoak,” she introduced them.

They both just stared at her at for a moment before Helena finally spoke.

"So, you're Barmothelow's charity case." She took a sip of her bubbly liquid with a small laugh. "Better than what I was expecting, but do you actually belong?"

Felicity had already prepared for the mean girl routine because of Caitlin’s warning from earlier. “I belong just as much as you,” she responded.

“You and the Prince seemed a little friendly earlier,” Helena continued. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“No,” Felicity replied.

“Hmph,” Helena hummed. “Doesn’t matter because even if you are a little friendly, you can’t compete with me or the other women that have trained their entire lives for this. The new girl act will grow old very quickly.”

“Are you threatened,” Felicity asked.

Helena erupted into a humorless laugh. “I have actual real competition. Women that are actually cut out for this life. For example, Carrie here knows multiple languages. Do you know how great that is when dealing with diplomats?”

Carrie smiled proudly. “C’est le langage de l’amour.” The words rolled off Carrie’s tongue with a soft purr as she showcased her talents. “That’s my favorite French, which I consider the language of love, that’s what it means also.”

Felicity smiled a stiff smile at Carrie’s interpretation before slightly rolling her eyes. Carrie didn’t say much, but she seemed a bit airy. She may not be a real problem, but Helena seemed as if she had snake venom running through her veins.

“Even Caitlin here poses a threat.” Helena turned to Caitlin with judging glance. “I love the bangs," she said. “They're so...you.”

"Thank you Helena,” she replied.

Felicity watched the exchange over her champagne glass quickly picking up on the uneasy rapport between the Helena and Caitlin. Even though Caitlin was being nice, she could hear the mean spirited tone lacing Helena's words. 

“Is that your way of reinventing yourself after your failed courtship?"

"Helena.” Carrie called her name as Caitlin’s eyes dropped.

“What? Everyone knows about it?”

Felicity could see the uncomfortableness on Caitlin’s face as her body stiffened. To see someone deliberately picking on someone that was too unbelievably nice to defend herself made Felicity’s blood boil. “Helena, you’re a bitch,” she threw at her.

"Wow." Helena laughed a deep laugh. "That's actually a compliment, thank you. You have spunk too. You might have just launched yourself above Caitlin on the totem pole.”

"I may not be from the courts, but I do know that your attack mechanism is what you use to mask your lacking personality." Felicity took a step forward maintaining eye contact with Helena. "You are nothing like a potential queen. You’re more like a child."

The child remark must've really gotten under Helena's skin because Felicity could see the anger visibly shake her. She gritted her teeth and turned on her heels quickly stalked off. Carrie turned and ran off behind her.

"Are you okay,” she asked her.

“Yeah,” she sheepishly nodded. "You didn't have to take up for me," Caitlin said. "I'm used to being the joke of the party. It rolls of my back," she said quietly. “Plus what she said was true.”

“The courtship?”

Caitlin nodded before giving a short explanation. “I was basically betrothed to a guy, but he decided that he no longer wanted to be a part of the agreement.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she shrugged. “It wasn’t like we actually courted each other or anything. It was more of a political arrangement my parents made. This is realer than that ever was.”

Felicity could tell that Caitlin was a bit bothered by the exchange with Helena even if she wanted to act like she wasn't. “Well my statement still stands, no one should be allowed to talk to another person like that and you don’t have to take her crap.”

“I’m just not used to being catty or throwing insults even if someone deserves it.”

Felicity linked her arm through Caitlin’s with a light hip bump. “Don’t worry, I'm here now, so those days are over. Stick with me and I’ll have you hitting them where it hurts in no time.”

~~~~

After the showdown with Helena and making sure Caitlin was okay, Felicity desperately needed a glass of her favorite drink. She stalked off to the bar giving friendly smiles along the way. "A glass of red please,” she ordered. Felicity tapped her fingers along the marbled countertop as she waited. The man next to her rested against the bar nursing what looked like a glass of whiskey. She looked over at him with a friendly smile and as he looked up at her, she realized it was Oliver. The whiskey should’ve given him away.

Felicity hadn't talked to Oliver since their small petty argument on the lawn, let alone laid eyes on him. He did a very good disappearing act and she wondered where he holed himself up at. He of course wasn't in masquerade attire, but was sporting black slacks with a crisp white dress shirt and a navy coat, no tie. It was simple, but it fit him and it looked nice on him. 

Oliver was like a mystery to her. In Vegas, his personality could be described as annoying, but the closer they got to Starling, the more...she didn't really want to say angry he became, but annoyed for lack of a better word. He slinked into a shell and in turn it gave off this asshole personality. There had to be a reason why. 

Oliver stood up straightening his stance as he noticed her eyes on him. "My lady." He did a small bow with his head. 

She received a far different greeting from what she was expected, so he clearly didn't recognize her. She couldn't pass up the chance to mess with him. The bartender handed her the glass of wine as she turned to Oliver with a smirk. "Oh wow. An actual warm greeting from Oliver?"

He looked back up at her and she fell silent taking a long sip of her wine letting him stew in his confusion. His eyes narrowed as he stood up straighter peering down at her trying to figure out who she was. 

She sat her glass down and slowly began to remove the mask as Oliver's eyes widened in shock. "And here I was under the assumption that you didn't have any manners."

At the sound of his voice, his head whipped back to her. "Felicity?" Oliver's eyes traveled over her entire body taking every inch of her in. The dress hugged her body as if it had been painted on her skin. Lacy material showed off peeks of her skin throughout the dress. A high split carried up to her thigh exposing the smooth skin of her leg. Her makeup was delicate and the accents on her eyes made the blue in them sparkle even more. The red lips and shoes gave her an intriguing finish. She looked beautiful as if she naturally had been born for court life.

"I see you didn't recognize me." Felicity took the stool next to him taking a seat on the stool. 

His eyes traveled over her once more before averting his gaze and turning his attention back to the glass in his hand. "You just caught me off guard that's all. You look," he cleared his throat with his voice trailing off. He cut the elaborate compliment off that he was about to give her and settle for a more generic approach. "You clean up well."

"Wow," she grinned. "Manners and a compliment from Oliver. There has to be a full moon tonight."

The pessimistic side of him cropped up. "I wouldn't exactly say it was a compliment, rather you look the part. Which is only the first step of many to surviving here."

Felicity rolled her eyes and slipped her mask back on. "And here I was afraid that the real Oliver wouldn't show up," she mumbled. "I was wondering why you didn't have a mask on, but then I remembered that asshole is your permanent mask," she quipped. 

Oliver traced the rim of his glass with his finger giving a half shrug. "You call it asshole, but I consider it being honest and not sugarcoating things for you. Compared to everyone else here, I'm probably your best friend."

Felicity quieted not knowing how to respond to that declaration. She looked away from Oliver and turned around to watch the party still going on around her. Conversations carried on around them. She didn't see Tommy; he had disappeared soon after greeting the women in his receiving line. 

Oliver's best friend statement carried on in the back of her mind. For some reason she believed him. The women turned out to be vultures just as he warned, except for Caitlin. She could see that there was a hint of sincerity behind that jerk facade. She still didn't know why he had walls up, but part of her felt that he had to have a good reason as to why. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver watched Felicity. The way she wide eyed stared at the massive party. She was just a girl whose heart would most likely be torn out and stomped over by the same surroundings she was in awe at. He had witnessed that once before and he didn't want to witness it again. 

"Listen Felicity." He stood up calling her attention to him. "I'm only telling you things that I wished I'd known a very long time ago," he continued. If he had known just how nobility came with such a price, he would've never stayed at the court. He would've wised up sooner and ran for the hills not looking back. But he stayed for his best friend and to have Tommy's back. 

Oliver dropped his empty glass on the counter sliding it back to the bartender. He'd had enough of the party for the night and was going to retire to his quarters.

He stood up with a small stretch. "Well I've had about all the fun I can stand for tonight. Good luck and good night Felicity." With a stiff bow that mirrored the one he greeted her with, he turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts as always? xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Tommy share a moment. Felicity learns another reason why Barry selected her, while Tommy has an interesting request for Oliver.

  

 

Felicity sat in her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. A notebook was perched on her knees and maroon rimmed glasses were situated on her face. She scribbled her thoughts onto the write pages. It was something she had been doing a while. It started when her mother was sick. While she waited with her as she got her chemo treatments, she would doodle or just write down her thoughts. It became a more common as time went on and she kept it up even after her mother passed away.

Felicity picked up her cup of mint tea from her stand taking a sip of it. Apparently tea was quite popular in Starling. She was trying to give it a chance, but this was her second cup and she still couldn't make herself like it. Nothing tasted better than her liquefied coffee beans. She would have to tell Caitlin that the tea was a no go; she was definitely going back to coffee.

There was a light knock on her door. She hurried over to it expecting to see Barry, but instead it was Caitlin standing on the other side with a smile.

"Caitlin, hey." She gave her a friendly hug before inviting her in her room. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really," she asked as she walked inside. "What about?"

Felicity closed her door and slipped her glasses off. "That,” she pointed. “Tea is a no for me."

"Oh really," Caitlin frowned. "Well at least you tried it." She looked noticing the notebooks on Felicity's bed. "Are you busy?"

Felicity shook her head and went to clear the bed. "I was just doing some writing, doodling, nothing much. Go ahead and have a seat."

As Felicity cleared her things away, Caitlin sat on the edge with her legs crossed. Felicity was amazed at how she was always so poised. Every movement, word or mannerism was done with elegance. She was dressed in a simple elegant dress with heels, while Felicity was wearing her lounge clothes. Hell she deserved to be queen based on just that alone. "You can get comfortable you know."

"Oh," Caitlin looked over herself. "I am."

Felicity crawled to the head of her bed. "Helena's not giving you any problems is she,” she asked Caitlin as she tied her hair into a bun.

"No." Caitlin shook her head with a light laugh. "She hasn't, but thank you for your concern. I just wanted to come by and see if you wanted to talk."

"Oh. What’s on your mind?"

"It’s kind of weird,” she started quietly. “Here's the thing. I've never really had a girl, buddy, or..." Caitlin paused fumbling over her words.

"You mean a girl best friend," Felicity asked.

"Yes that," she nodded. "Girl or boy best friend. I didn't have either. When I was younger, I was either in dancing classes, etiquette classes or some form of training. Constantly. If there was a class, I was in it. There wasn't time for any social bonding.”

"That sounds kind of..."

"Sad," Caitlin interrupted. She tucked a side of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah I know, it's okay to say it."

“I was going to say strict,” Felicity said.

"That too.” Caitlin picked at her nails quieting. “I don't think I realized until I was older just how strange that life was.”

"Not really,"

"Growing up I had friends, but as I got older, I didn't hang out as much” Felicity told her. The main reason her friendships dwindled down was because at the prime girlfriend hanging age, her mom got sick. Between that and work, she just didn't have the time. “I do think girl bonding is very essential to a woman and I miss that female companionship.”

"Well maybe we can rediscover it together." Caitlin smiled with a nervous half shrug.

Felicity laughed at Caitlin’s adorable awkwardness. “Sounds good to me,” she reciprocated her smile.

"So what’s next? Do we plan a movie night or something?”

"Look at you! You already have the first step down. Just remember that a movie night is not complete without junk food.”

“Junk food,” Caitlin repeated. “I’ve never really had it.”

“Really?” Felicity stared at Caitlin with her mouth agape. Introducing Caitlin to sugary sweets, and salty pleasures would become a high priority.

“Yeah another thing my childhood deprived me of.”

As Felicity and Caitlin talked a little while longer, a knock interrupted them. Felicity got up and skipped to the door. She opened it to a smiling Barry. “Barry? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hey.” He smiled wider moving inside her room. He looked up surprised to see Caitlin. "Hello Lady Caitlin," he spoke.

"Hi Lord Barmothelow.”

Barry grimaced. “I told you before, Barry is just fine. I promise."

Felicity stifled a laugh as she climbed back into her bed. "Yeah, no need for the formalities. It’s only Barry,” she grinned. “So, what's on the agenda for today Barry?"

"How do you know I didn’t just come to say hi?”

“Because I’m not that lucky.’

“True,” he laughed. “I wanted to go over our agenda for tomorrow,” he began. “Have you ever been to a derby race?”

"You mean like the Kentucky Derby? At least that's what it's called in America."

"Kentucky?"

"Yes, it's a state," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, yes. I know what a derby is. Now tell me what does a derby have to do with any of this.”

"Derby's are fun," Caitlin exclaimed with excitement. "You get to see all the beautiful outfits people put together. The massive hats and not to mention you get to watch those gorgeous majestic animals."

"Exactly,” Barry agreed with a smile. “The derby is your first public outing where the citizens will get a peek of you. You along with Caitlin and the rest of the women will join Tommy at the race. News crews and the press will be there.”

"The press,” she shrieked “You mean I have to be interviewed?"

"Yes," Barry nodded. "It will be a quick maybe five question session."

“About?”

"Who you are, where you’re from, things about your personality. Nothing too serious I promise.”

“Alright,” she sighed a bit uneasy.  
“I will make myself disappear and let you take it from here. I can see that I clearly interrupted what looks like girl time, so goodbye.”

He gave an exaggerated bow to the both of them and slipped out the door.

Felicity fell back against the bed blowing out a sigh. “I guess I need to figure out what I’m wearing,” she mumbled.

“I already have my outfit planned out because I was so excited.” Caitlin jumped up and held her hand out. “I would be more than glad to help you though.”

Felicity sat up and grabbed Caitlin’s hand and stood up. “To the boutique we go.”

* * *

Felicity walked down the slim corridor that lead to the different quarters in the palace. She dragged her hand along the wall feeling the intricate decor that gave the place it’s detailed look. She still was trying to wrap her mind around waking up in a place like this. Her apartment could literally fit in just one of the wings. There was so much of the palace that she had yet to explore. Barry mentioned an enormous library and she couldn’t wait to find the time to disappear inside there and get lost for hours.

"Felicity?"

She turned around at the sound of her name to see Tommy. "Tommy," she smiled. "Hi."

“Good evening Lady Felicity.” He walked up to her slowly. "Are you lost," he asked concerned.

"Not this time," she laughed lightly. "I was heading back to my room from the boutique. Decided to get an early start on my outfit for tomorrow. That way I can hopefully stave off Barry's early rising a bit." She had never seen someone as alert and energized as Barry before the sun rose. The early mornings were still taking some getting used to. "You turning in for the night," she questioned.

"In the near future," he answered. "I was actually heading to the balcony for a couple of moments." He looked back with a bit of hesitancy before turning to Felicity again. "Would you care to join me,” he offered her his hand.

Felicity hadn’t spent any time with Tommy since the ball, let alone time with just the two of them. This was the perfect time to talk to him, just one on one. Can’t really win the hand of a prince if you don’t spend some time with him. “Sure.”

Felicity dropped her hand in Tommy's as he turned on his heels leading them down the hallway. He opened the massive doors and ushered her inside and closed them behind him. They walked a little further to another set of doors leading to a balcony. He held onto her hand leading her over to the railing finally releasing her hand.

"Wow.” Felicity took the chance to look around. The view was of the palace grounds. From the manicured grass and gardens to the sculpted water fountains.” She turned to see Tommy's eyes on her. "And this all belongs to you.”

“Technically to my father and mother, but my time is coming up.” He came up beside Felicity brushing against her as he looked out along with her. "This is one of my favorites spots in the palace. I like to come here to remind myself of what’s most important. As long as I've had knowledge of what they do, they've been great leaders for Starling. A stable monarchy that unites the citizens and keeps the economy stable and tourism high. Can't afford a drop off when I take over."

"I've certainly never seen anything like this back home in Vegas. The sky is probably masked by all the cigar smoke from the casinos or illegal activities going on."

Tommy huffed a small laugh at Felicity's joke. He turned facing her placing his hand next to hers. "Do you miss it? Vegas?"

Felicity rubbed her hands against her arms hugging herself close as she felt a soft breeze blow by. She pondered the question for a couple of moments. Vegas and Starling were on two totally different spectrums. One was filled with delights, wonders and riches. The other was filled with memories that her life wasn't very exhilarating, but at the end of the day it was home.

"I do," she answered honestly. "It wasn't much, but it was the only home I've ever known." She even missed her quaint bed with her ratty old blanket that she’d had for years.

"What do you think of my home? I hope Starling is treating you well."

Felicity realized it was a question not a statement. Her answer regarding missing home must've made him worry a bit.

"So far so good," she told him. "I can't help but to marvel at all of the beauty. Plus, Barry's been great to me. He just may be the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Tommy smiled thankfully. "Yeah Barry is a really good guy. There's not a bad bone in his body, and I think he's incapable of ever being upset at anyone. I'm glad he's taking good care of you. Just want to make sure nothing's wrong."

"That's sweet," Felicity smiled. "You don't have to worry about me though." She diverted her eyes looking back across the grounds. King Malcom Merlyn and Queen Rebecca Merlyn was etched across one of the fountains. The thought of the current queen came to her mind and how she was chosen. “How did your mother become queen,” she asked.

“My mother and father is what you would call an alliance,” he answered. A successful political marriage. My mother Rebecca was promised to my father by her parents. Their families were allies and the marriage was a merger to strengthen the kingdom.”

“So, it wasn’t love,” Felicity questioned.

“They weren’t head over heels in love with one another, but a mutual love came. They were one of the lucky instances where the alliance thoroughly worked. The love wasn’t instant, but it eventually happened. They made it work and they still make it work to this day.”

“Are you looking for true love?”

“Isn’t everyone?” Tommy leaned down on the rail continuing. “I do hope to find love, but if I don’t.” He paused with a sigh. “I guess it is best case scenario.”

"And all of this falls on you because you're an only child.”

Tommy nodded reaffirming what Felicity already knew. "My mother had me about a year after she and my father wed and could never have anymore. They tried, but it never worked out. I'm the sole heir, so that's why all of this is so important. I’m responsible for keeping the lineage going."

Felicity might not have been from a royal family, but she knew what lineage truly meant. It meant getting married, and producing another heir, preferably a boy as soon as possible. That held a lot of implications for her if she won Tommy's hand.

"That starts with finding the right queen to be," Tommy continued. "The reason I asked if you missed Vegas was because if you're chosen, you won't be able to return home. Starling would be your new permanent place. I don't want you here unhappy."

She would be in Starling for the rest of her life. Something she hadn't foolishly considered until Tommy said the actual words. Was she really cut out for that? Felicity pushed her thoughts aside and looked up at Tommy with a smile reappearing on her face. "I'm a big girl. I can handle pretty much anything."

"I wish I could spend more time with you. Maybe you wouldn't be feeling homesick."

Felicity gave a half shrug. "Duty calls. Don't compromise yourself on my behalf. You have other places to be and not to mention other contestants. It wouldn't be fair for me to take up all of your time."

Tommy felt like he was boggling Felicity down with so much heavy talk regarding responsibilities of the crown, so he decided to change the subject. “Hey.” He motioned for her to follow him. “You see that garden maze across the way?” Felicity leaned over in Tommy’s space following his gaze and point of his finger. “That is where I used to hide when I didn’t want to go to my etiquette classes when I was younger.”

Felicity stepped back with a scoff of disbelief. “You rebelled? I refuse to believe that,” she laughed. “Not the stoic Prince Thomas Merlyn.”

Believe it," he laughed. “I was young and wanted to play outside. Plus, Oliver was out there.”

“Ah! Oliver.” Felicity involuntary rolled her eyes at the mention of his name. “Of course it was him.”

"Oliver's the best. I know he's rough around the edges, and I may be biased because he's my best friend, but he's the most loyal person you will ever find. Plus, there is a fun side to him many don’t know about.”

"Yeah because he's too busy giving off that strong asshole persona." Felicity was having a hard time envisioning a version of Oliver that has fun and is easy going. So far all she knew was grumpy, I hate life Oliver Queen. She wondered if she would ever get to know the version that Tommy spoke of. 

“He’s a good guy I promise. I hope you come to see that soon.”

Felicity turned to Tommy with a shrug. “We’ll see.” She looked up at Tommy and he was just staring at her.

Tommy’s gaze lingered on Felicity for a long moment. His eyes traveled all over her before landing on her lips. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Felicity's. She shut her eyes as Tommy reached out tipping her chin up towards him. The kiss was the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. It never intensified or grew heated. It was almost like he was afraid to kiss her or second guessing it in the middle of it. The kiss was severely short and over before Felicity realized it. Tommy pulled away slowly.

Felicity opened her eyes to see Tommy staring at her. She could see a slight panic in his eyes before he blinked it away. She couldn’t tell it was regret suddenly hitting him.

Tommy ran his hand over his perfectly constructed hair making sure no strand was out of place. He looked back at the doors before straightening his jacket sleeves. "I should let you get to bed Lady Felicity. I don't want anyone getting alarmed at your missing presence. I shall see you at the derby tomorrow."

That's when it hit Felicity. She and Tommy were going off script. She wasn't supposed to be there with him. He had an image to uphold. The implications would be heavy. Tommy couldn't be spotted making out with one of his contenders. She could practically see the headlines now.

She cleared her throat and gave him a promising smile. "You will."

Tommy opened the door for her and she walked through them by herself with Tommy not following her. She glanced back to see him standing with his hands locked behind his back and shoulders straight. He was always so poised and presentable no matter the moment. She definitely was not known for always playing by the rules. It was still early in this journey, but she wondered just how long she would be able to go without bending the rules. How long she could go with coming out unscathed.

~~~~

As Felicity rounded the corner heading towards her bedroom. The closer she got, she could hear a hushed whispering tone. She slowed her walk with each quiet step. Finally, she was able to make out the voice. It was Barry. She couldn’t make out everything he was saying, but she could hear the words money, broke and plan.

He ended the call with a heavy sigh leaning against the wall.

"Barry,” she called his name.

"Felicity?" He turned to her obviously shocked to see her standing there. He tried to push away the worry lines and present a smile to her. "What are you doing out here? I figured you would be inside already.”

“What’s up,” she asked him.

“I was just coming by to go over tomorrow’s plans again and remind you of the early day ahead of us tomorrow."

  
“It’s the derby, we talked about it remember. Already have my outfit planned and ready.”

“Good. You’re being proactive, that’s good, that’s great.”

Just as she suspected, he completely dodged the intense phone call he had. Felicity crossed her arms looking him up and down as he nervously shifted on his feet. "What's wrong Barry," she asked. 

"Nothing.” He feigned not understanding what she was implying. “What do you..."

She looked at the way he tapped his fingers against the cell phone in his hand and his eyes darting back and forth. "Don't lie to me Barry Allen. I'm not blind, deaf or stupid. Clearly something about that phone call has you a bit disheveled."

"It's nothing really," he lied.

"Seriously,” she laughed. “We’re supposed to be together in this right, so you better tell me what’s going on right now," her voice grew louder with each word.

Barry sighed as he nodded towards Felicity's bedroom. They walked inside and Felicity dropped down on the bed as he opted to stay standing. 

"Now tell me why you're in the hall fidgeting and sweating. Did I hear you say something about money?"

"Yes," he started. He ran his hand through his wild hair as he began pacing back and forth. He finally sighed collecting himself before he explained things. "I was speaking with my financial advisor Harrison Wells. He promised to help out with the affairs of my house while I tend to this side of things," he paused dramatically. "Basically I’m broke.”

“Broke,” she repeated. “But how…wait, what is your definition of broke because I feel like ours are totally different.”

“I’m not in the negative,” he clarified. “I just need to be smarter about things. Namely my extravagant spirit, extracurriculars and hobbies.”

  
“I’m almost afraid to ask what that entails,” she mumbled. “Barry, if you need to cut back, wouldn’t we start with the dresses and things?”

Barry shook his head sitting down beside her. "Those things are provided by the palace, so no worries about that. It's just my family's home that is sort of on the short side of things. Basically to summarize it all up, when my father was alive, he took a couple of missteps and mismanaged some things, and I've been sort of trying to pick up the pieces ever since."

"So that's why you really needed someone to represent your house in this race?"

He nodded quietly as Felicity pushed herself off the bed and walking back and forth in front of it. She was trying to wrap her mind around the truth in Barry's words. Things were slowly starting to make sense. There had to be a reason as to why someone would just pick a random American woman to compete for the hand of a prince. Desperation. "So basically, I was a desperation choice," she questioned.

Barry's eyes widened at the question as his mouth dropped open. He furiously shook his head no. Grabbing Felicity's hand, he pulled her down to the bed with him. "No," he said defiantly. "I promise that wasn't the case." He had given up on finding a girl until he met Felicity. The thought didn't cross his mind until he laid in the hotel room that night in Vegas thinking of what had happened. If he just wanted a random girl, he could've gotten one of the chicks in th club that threw themselves in Tommy's lab literally. Felicity was subtle and poised with a quiet strength about her, that's what made her stand out to him. Plus, getting to know her over this period of time, she was becoming a real friend. He would be malicious towards her.

Barry dropped his head momentarily before looking up with seriousness in his eyes. “Please don’t think I kept this from you due to sone evil intent or anything like that. I was being honest when I said that I saw something between you and Tommy. I was mostly ashamed because I promised you wanders and then I find out I have a little less than I originally thought."

"Barry, I'm like the least wealthiest person in the entire palace," Felicity scoffed. "If anyone understands, it's me." She pulled her legs underneath her placing a hand on Barry’s giving it a light squeeze. "There's no shame in being a little tight for money. Trust me, there were times when I had to scrap by to make ends meet. I’m the perfect person to help you right now." When her mother's medical bills became extensive, she used tips to get by at times. "But what does that mean for you specifically. In the realm of the royal court? If I win you get money,” she questioned.

“Not exactly. It’s not like I get a fat check presented to me if Tommy takes your hand.”

“Well, explain it to me.”

“My house would hold more power, a higher position of prestige, so to speak,” he summarized. “Money would no longer be an issue because my house technically has a seat in the palace as long as you're on that throne."

“And if I don’t win, what happens then," she questioned.

“Nothing really. It's not like I would get cast out of the land. Tommy is my friend after all, so I would always be welcome anyway.” Barry dropped his other hand atop of Felicity’s. “Bottom line is that I will just have to learn how to be more frugal and think of other ways to restore my house's financial stability."

Felicity nodded finally getting the full understanding of the situation. "Well now that you've explained everything, I'm not mad."

"Good." Barry took a sigh of relief wiping at his forehead. "That look you had in your eyes and that loud voice frightened me."

Felicity laughed. "I've worked very hard on this loud voice over the years," she told him. She found that it worked best on guys, especially her old boss Ron. Felicity gave Barry’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Well it looks like I have to win this thing…for the both of us.”

* * *

Oliver knocked on Tommy's office door twice with his knuckles and opened it walking inside. Tommy messaged him asking if he would stop by to spend son time together. Oliver found Tommy standing at the bar pouring drinks. He looked off to the side and saw the chess table assembled.

"Whiskey and chess," Oliver said. "I'm flattered Tommy, but I think you're mistaken. I'm not one of your suitors."

Tommy turned to him with a wide grin. He walked up to him pulling Oliver into a hug with a pat on his back. "You're such a smug bastard," Tommy laughed pulling away. He missed his friend. They hadn't spent much time together since the Vegas trip. He knew once the social season started, Oliver's presence would dwindle down a bit.

Tommy pressed the glass of whiskey in his chest and gestured towards the table. "I can't just miss my friend? What have you been up to?"

Oliver sat down taking a sip studying Tommy's demeanor. He knew his friend. There was something on his mind that he wanted to talk about. He decided to indulge him instead as they began their chess game.

"Just hanging around," Oliver shrugged. He hadn't been doing much. He mostly stuck to his secluded little cabin away from the palace. He worked on his photography or car maintenance. He dropped in to the palace periodically, but other than that there was no reason for him to hang around during the social season. "How is the life of a bachelor going," Oliver asked.

Tommy studied the chessboard thinking of his next move. He grabbed a piece and moved it a couple of spaces. "I wouldn't exactly say bachelor. I'm sure this is a lot more stressful." None of this was for his pleasure; it was all being done for the crown and the kingdom.

"What do you think of the ladies?"

"They're all unique," Tommy answered. "Each one in their own way. Helena is very in your face and says what's on her mind at any given time, Carrie is very handsy with a bit of aloofness. Though I don't know if it's an act or if it's really her. Caitlin is genuinely sweet, reminds me of a school teacher almost. Felicity...," he paused smiling momentarily. "She's adapted well." So far you couldn't tell she was completely new to everything. "What do you think about her?"

"Felicity?"

Tommy nodded.

Oliver sat his glass down with a shrug. He thought quietly to himself for a moment. He couldn't make a clear assessment regarding her because he didn't know her. He knew the basics about her. She was witty, had a quick tongue, pretty and could make a good drink. "I don't really know her enough to make a definitive statement on her."

"Understandable," Tommy nodded. "But just give me a feel of her."

Oliver noticed how Felicity was the only one Tommy asked for his opinion on. She must be the one that resonated with him the most so far. Felicity emerging as the favorite wasn't a surprise because Tommy was clearly smitten around the former waitress. He had been in Vegas as well when he talked to her for most of the night.

"I would say even though she's an underdog, you can't count her out. She has a strong resilience about her. Anyone that can come in and be thrown head first into meeting not only the prince but king as well and not fall flat on her face is a force to reckoned with."

Tommy nodded heading Oliver's words. He agreed with him. Felicity was an underdog, but so far she was leading the pack. Her being the underdog and new person in town was why he was going to request something from Oliver.

Tommy clasped his hands together under his chin and looked up expectantly at Oliver. "I want to ask a favor of you," he started. "I want you to come with me on this royal tour." Before he could fully get the request out, he saw the dread in Oliver's eyes as he leaned back. "Just hear me out please." The tour would basically be a test. It would consist of going different places engaging the citizens and the public.

"You know I trust you with my life," Tommy continued. "I know you would never steer me wrong because at the end of the day we've always had each other's backs. I trust you more than anyone else in this court. I need my comrade."

"You have John," Oliver countered.

John was his bodyguard, so of course Tommy trusted him with his life. John wasn't his best friend though and that's who he wanted along with him. "You're closer to John than I am." John and Oliver had a special relationship stemming from when Oliver was young. His relationship with John didn't compare to that. "This is probably the most important decision I will ever make in my life; I need my brother with me."

Oliver sat quietly as Tommy's pleading eyes stared back at him. "You're getting soft on me Thomas."

"Was there a yes in that statement?"

"Fine," Oliver reluctantly said. "I'll come along."

Tommy extended Oliver his hand with a happy smile.

Oliver scoffed at Tommy's stretched out hand. He was so prim and proper that it was amazing that they were best friends with how different they were. As much as Oliver gave Tommy a hard time, he would have his back just like Tommy has had his before.

Oliver took Tommy's hand giving it a firm shake.

"There may be one more small request," Tommy said quietly. "I want you to look after Felicity. Sort of keep an eye on her." He blurted the words out fast in an attempt to make it sound better.

Oliver snatched his hand away and pulled the glass from his lips as he stared back at Tommy. He knew he wanted something more than just coming with him, but never would've guessed it was that. "Look after her? Like what a babysitter?"

"No, more like a friend or a helping hand."

"She has Barry, what in the world would she need me for?"

Tommy erupted into laughter. "Barry," he repeated. "Barry Allen can barely take care of himself, let alone another human being."

Oliver laughed lightly shaking his head. Barry potentially protecting someone was laughable. He was like 130 pounds soaking wet. He was a good kid, but there were some things that would be best for him not to handle.

"In all seriousness, Felicity does have him for the court stuff. How to dress, act and what to say, but she needs someone for the regular things as well."

"You mean she needs someone common like her." Oliver hopped up from his seat forgetting the game of chess. He was even winning at the moment, but didn't care.

"Come on man. You know that's not what I'm saying." Tommy got up following behind him.

Oliver knew that wasn't what Tommy meant. He never looked down on him. Tommy never saw the status that separated them. With Oliver being the son of a soldier that worked for the King's royal guard, he was never meant to be considered equal to Tommy. Status aside, they grew close and became practically inseparable.

Oliver refilled his glass as Tommy walked up on him. He dropped a hand on his shoulder. "I won't ask anything else of you. You have my word."

Coming along on the tour and spending time with the posh and proper people was not high on his list of wants. He reluctantly agreed that Felicity would need someone other than Barry.

Barry looked at things with rose colored glasses. Oliver was a bit more cynical. As much as it annoyed him to hear people describe him as such, there was some truth behind it. He prided himself on being upfront with people.

Even if things were good right now, he knew something would tip the scale sooner or later and Felicity would need someone that understood what that felt like. Of all of the people around, that person would be him. He turned to Tommy silently hoping he wouldn't regret the next sentence coming out of his mouth. "Alright, you got it man. I'll watch out for Felicity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the first true Olicity moments of this verse. I'm so excited!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the media at the derby. While there, she finds herself in a sticky situation with help from Oliver.

  

 

 

Barry excitedly danced in front of the limo as [Felicity](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9a3ef1a97920a35d7c0eead23bbb6561/tumblr_p8zud3xUMP1wtyhyho1_540.jpg) walked across the gravel towards him. "There she is." 

"How do I look," she asked with a twirl. Felicity decided to go with a dress that was floral and big print. Everything regarding derbies were big and over the top. The bigger the hat, the better, per Caitlin. The hat was huge and the flower atop of it was even bigger. Her favorite part of the ensemble were her accessories. Bow tie pumps and a gorgeous bedazzled clutch. 

"Derby ready," he said with two thumbs up. “Exquisite.” 

Barry ushered her inside and the driver began down the highway. She sat back looking out the window as she tried to gather her incoming nerves. 

"How are you feeling," Barry asked. He looked up in her unsure eyes. "Nervous," he gathered. 

"I've never had to be interviewed before. I didn't even interview for my job at Verdant. Ron took one look at me and gave me an apron because he was desperate. Now we're talking an entire country will hear and see me speak. Yes, I'm a little nervous Barry Allen." She finished her spill with a deep sigh and sat back against the seat. “What if the public decides they hate my outfit and me after I open my mouth,” she blurted out. “I’ll be sent packing.”

"Let’s not be extreme,” Barry whispered in a calming voice. “Just be yourself and you will do fine." Felicity looked down at her shimmering nails picking at them. "I don't...I don't know," she hesitated. "Come on," Barry patted her knee gently. "Are you really going to listen to that annoying self doubt or your fairy godfather?" "What?" Felicity erupted into a loud laugh with a snort. "Are you seriously calling yourself that?" Barry nodded. "Please stop," she laughed. "No, I will not," he said defiantly. "I like it, so I'm sticking with it." "That's very lame," she whispered. Barry shrugged with a grin. "But seriously, give yourself some credit. You've done amazing since you've arrived here. Don't start doubting and selling yourself short now."

Felicity felt relaxed after the short and relaxed exchange with Barry. She nodded and exhaled. "You're right. I can do this."

“That’s the spirit,” he cheered.

About twenty minutes later, the limo pulled up to a racetrack. There was a sea of people donned in their finest threads. Felicity could see the press line from where she was seating. "This is...wow," she said. “There are hundreds of people here.”

As the limo slowed to a stop, Barry gave her a reassuring smile before opening the door. "This is your stop my lady." Barry stepped out and held the door open with his hand out for Felicity. 

She took his hand lightly squeezing it as she stepped out. "You're not coming with me?" She looked around in the direction of the flashing lights and shuttering lens. 

"No, this is solely for you." He turned and she followed his direction to the awaiting press. "Stand and wait for your signal and once the interview is over follow the red carpet until you find the tent with the other ladies."

Felicity nodded trying to retain all of the information as Barry gave her a quick hug. "Good luck," he said before risking away.

It was go time. Felicity turned on her best smile as a microphone was immediately held up to her face with cameras going off around her capturing every angle she had. 

 

 

> _"James Olsen with the Daily Planet here. I have the last lady to arrive here in front of me. Care to tell us your name and house?"_
> 
> _Felicity ran her hand down her stomach feeling the butterflies floating around. Her other hand tightly squeezed her clutch. "Lady Felicity Smoak of House Barmothelow."_
> 
> _"So you're the mysterious woman that we've heard rumblings about. Tell us and the public about yourself."_
> 
> _Felicity remembered Barry's words of advice. Keep it simple. The truth with a bit of her own personality flare._
> 
> _"I'm just a regular girl from Vegas that's been swept up into the royal life. You could say I'm pretty much living out a fantasy."_
> 
> _"What do you say of the rumors that you've emerged as Prince Liam's favorite?"_
> 
> _The question stunned her. Felicity hadn't quite heard word for word that she was Tommy's favorite. The way they had gone off script the night on the balcony pretty much alluded to it, but he hadn't said anything of that nature to her. If she was a woman that needed to throw her weight around, she would've taken the question and gloated. That wasn't her style though. "I don't put a lot of stock into what people say. Rumors are rumors. I've never been one to listen to he says, she says because by the time it gets to me, it's been changed hundreds of times."_
> 
> _"Alright," the pap laughed lightly. "Let’s hypothetically say you are though. What is it about yourself that makes you stand out?"_
> 
> _Felicity gave an innocent shrug. "Maybe because I'm not something that can easily be figured out," she finished with a smile._
> 
> _"A flare for mystery. I like it. Moving on, as an outsider, what is your opinion of Starling?"_
> 
> _"I think it's a beautiful place filled with wonder and charm."_
> 
> _He gave her a satisfied smile with an approving nod. "Well that's all my time for today. Thank you Lady Felicity and good luck."_
> 
> _Felicity thanked him and moved down the line to the next awaiting person. This time it was a young looking woman with glasses that welcomed her. "Kara Danvers here with CatCo Magazine."_
> 
> _Felicity went through the process of stating her name and house again._
> 
> _"First, let’s talk your outfit," Kara began. "CatCo strives on being a publication that puts a lot of energy into the fashion aspect. I like that you've gone for the classic, yet sexy ensemble today. It's chic, but not too much. Great choice."_
> 
> _"Oh." Felicity looked down at herself and stepped back with a twirl. "Thank you."_
> 
> _"Moving on to the throne," Kara turned serious quickly. "If you were to sit on it, what qualities would you bring as a Queen?"_
> 
> _"I would uh..." Felicity stammered a bit realizing that she really hadn't thought of an answer for that. She managed to recover "I would be a compassionate one," she began. "Let me first stage that I come from very humble beginnings. I would come in with a different perspective so to speak." She would be able to see more eye to eye with people because nothing about her life was glamorous._
> 
> _Kara nodded as the follow up question rolled off her tonight. "And what if people counter that by saying that's the main reason you shouldn't be queen. You don't have the experience of ruling."_
> 
> _"I'm used to being the underdog," Felicity answered. "Even though this is a much larger scale, I'm used to proving myself if I have to. I will prove myself to the people because ultimately they are the ones I will be serving them."_

~~~~

Felicity moved down the line stopping for one more interview. She took a couple of quick pictures and was done. It turned out not to be as bad as she imagined. By some form of a miracle, she made it through everything without fumbling over her words or saying anything wrong. Now she needed to find the other ladies. She was so focused on not bombing the interview that she didn't pay attention to anything Barry said about the section she needed to find. 

She moved down the slim path for a moment looking until she grew frustrated and decided to seek help. She ended up in a barn slowly and cautiously making her way inside. "Hello," she called out. 

By some form of a miracle, she made it through the questioning without fumbling over her words or saying anything wrong. Now she needed to find the other ladies. She was so focused on not bombing the interview that she didn't pay attention to anything Barry said about the section she needed to find. 

She moved down the slim path for a moment looking until she grew frustrated and decided to seek help. She ended up in a barn slowly and cautiously making her way inside. "Hello," she called out. 

As she stepped in, she took a look around seeing that the inside was empty with the exception of a horse in the stall. 

"Just great," she mumbled to herself. "I'm lost and the only person in here is actually an animal." What was she even doing? She had a phone and could've simply called Barry. She wasn't a natural blonde, but that was definitely a blonde moment. She opened her clutch and searched for her phone. 

Just as she was about to pull her phone out, the door to the barn suddenly slammed shut and it spooked not only her, but the horse as well. She looked up to see the horse rearing back on its legs and as they came back down, the door to the stall was kicked open. The horse broke into a sprint and Felicity knew she needed to get out of there. 

The horse charged towards her, but with each step Felicity took backwards, it seemed as of the horse sped up. She was terrified. In her worst luck yet, she tripped over her feet and fell back landing in a barrel of hay. 

The horse neighed louder as it approached her and she couldn't move. She was about to be trampled to death in the middle of a royal tour. The headlines would be something to read and Tommy would have a huge mess on his hands. 

Her only option would be to scream since her body wasn't moving. Just as she opened her mouth to belt out a loud one, she heard the door open and a figure quickly ran in before a sound could leave her lips. 

"Whoa! Easy."

Oliver stood between her and the horse. The horse stood up on its back legs neighing loudly before dropping its front legs to the ground. 

"There you go. You're alright pretty girl,"  
Oliver said bringing the horse's he's down looking in its eyes. 

Felicity sat motionless in the pile of hay. Her breathing finally calmed as her heartbeat stabilized. She stared in amazement as she watched Oliver handle the horse with ease. 

Oliver rubbed his hand through the dark mane and continued soothing the horse with a calming voice. He looked in the horse's big and dark eyes stroking its coat gently. "It's okay." The horse bowed its head. "Come on let's get you back inside." He began to slowly guide the horse back to its stall. Once the horse was inside, he locked the latch double checking to make sure it was secure. 

Oliver turned to Felicity with concern clouding his face. His first day looking after her and she already almost died. This let him know he would have his work cut out for him. You okay Felicity?" 

Felicity cleared her throat finally willing herself to speak. She managed to get back on her feet without his help. "Yeah." She wiped her hair from her face. "You uh...you saved me."

"I was more so saving the horse."

Felicity immediately rolled her eyes at the joke feeling the threat of annoyance cropping up. "There's Oliver," she mumbled. "What are you even doing here," she asked. 

"Besides saving your life," he paused giving her a double glance. "I saw you come in here."

"Saw me? You stalking me or something?"

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh. "Tommy asked me to keep an eye out for you. Wanted to make sure something like this didn't happen."

Felicity looked over Oliver's appearance. He was not in derby wear. Instead, he had on dark jeans, with a button up shirt and boots. Very causal, but it was what she expected from him. "And Tommy chose you. Yay for me."

"Listen, you were almost just trampled by a horse. So you're welcome."

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver. She wiped the hay from the front and sides of her dress. She turned looking for her clutch and hat that went flying through the air at some point during the scuffle. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her and she looked back at him. "What?"

"You missed some." Oliver pointed. "On the back." Felicity realized he was pointing at her butt. This was shaping up to be one of the most horrifying and embarrassing moments of her life. 

"Ugh," she groaned furiously wiping at her dress. 

"How did you even end up in here," he asked. 

"I got turned around after the press line. Figured I would peek in and see if a worker could tell me where to go. The horse got spooked and somehow the door flew open," she explained. 

Oliver walked back up to the horse stroking his head slightly. He was immediately filled with memories of being mesmerized by them as a child. 

Felicity watched Oliver with the horse. He talked quietly to the animal while tenderly stroking it. It was odd to see him actually enjoying something with no backhanded comments. 

Oliver looked back noticing Felicity watching him. "Want to pet it," he asked. 

"Um no," she shook her head. "Pet the horse that tried to murder me? I am quite alright."

Oliver chuckled. "Honestly, she was more afraid of you than you were of her."

"Highly doubt that."

"It's true." Oliver turned back to the horse rubbing her nose. "Even though they're big and strong, they frighten easily. Running is obviously their advantage, so it's their go to defense mechanism."

"What are you the horse whisperer or something?"

"Not exactly," he huffed with a light laugh. "I've spent some time with them though." He nodded toward the horse again. "Come on, I'll be here with you."

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip as Oliver held his hand out to her. Finally swallowing her fear, she took a step forward grabbing his hand at the fingertips. He guided her in front of him placing his hand at her hip. His fingers curved over her hipbone as she looked down at them. His other hand was on her shoulders as his fingers touched her bare skin. "Stand here," he said in a low voice. "Now just reach up slowly."

Felicity nodded with a shaky breath and swallowed hard. 

"Just relax," Oliver whispered in her ear. 

Felicity didn't realize her hand was trembling as she stretched it out toward the horse until Oliver placed his atop of hers. His touch calmed her as he took over her movements. He guided her hand towards the horse until she felt the softness of the horse underneath her palm. He brought their joined hands down together letting their fingers drag through the horse's hair. 

"See. Easy."

They stayed silent as Felicity caressed the horse. She was surprised at how smooth the horse felt. Its rich mahogany coat glistened against the sunlight peeking through the window. The mane was a dark luxurious black. It was definitely a beautiful creature. "She's gorgeous," she breathed. 

The horse made a noise sort of like a snorting sound and Felicity felt a whiff of air from its nostrils. 

"She must like you now." Oliver spoke again breaking the still quietness between them.

Felicity turned slightly catching Oliver's eyes as he stared back at her. She hadn't noticed how blue his eyes were before. They were a striking, but calming blue. Granted she didn't see him much and when she did, their conversations were short and full of animosity, so there was no time to notice things of that nature.  

Oliver glanced away breaking the trance he had unknowingly slipped into looking at Felicity. She smelled like a rose garden. He didn't know if it was her or perfume, but either way, it was hypnotizing. He looked off to the side and noticed a basket of food. "Want to feed the horse," he asked. 

Oliver picked up an apple and held it out to the horse. "Hungry," he asked. The horse chopped down on it with a quick motion. 

Felicity followed Oliver's lead and picked up an apple. She held her palm out. "Ehhh." She squealed as the horse sucked the apple into its mouth. "That feels so, so icky," she shrieked. She shook her hand as she shuddered at the brief slimy feel. 

"You'll survive," he laughed. 

"How did you become so good with horses," she asked him. 

"Since I was a kid, I've liked them. I liked watching the workers maintain them." He walked over picking up a strand of hay. "When my father had business in the palace and I was lucky enough to go with him, I would sneak off to the stables and watch the workers tend to them."

"Your father," she questioned. "He works in the palace?"

Felicity saw Oliver's eyes dim and instantly regretted asking the question.

"He used to," Oliver answered. "He passed away a long time ago, so..." His voice trailed off and he dropped his head. He picked at the strand of hay in his hand. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." If anyone knew how the memory of a dead parent could tear you up, she did. 

"Don't worry about it." He looked up at her with a smile that she was surprised to see. "Plus, it's a good memory." 

Felicity was surprised to see a genuine smile from Oliver. This was the first time his guard was completely let down around her. It was a nice change from the bickering. Felicity gave him a reciprocated smile. "Wow. I think this may be the first time you've smiled at me instead of glaring."

Oliver laughed at the jab she had thrown at him. "I don't glare," he objected. 

"If you say so."

Oliver picked up her hat and reached it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She tucked her clutch under her arms and situated the hat on her head. Running her fingers through her hair, she was whole again. 

Oliver nodded towards the exit. "Ready to go back to the race? I'll show you where you're supposed to be."

As Felicity followed Oliver out of the barn quietly she wondered where he would go after dropping her off. "And where will you be," she questioned. 

"With Tommy. He has his own section closed off from everyone else and the media."

"Well then I'm going with you instead."

Oliver stopped in his tracks and turned to Felicity. "That's not on the list of directions you were given," he sighed. 

"It wasn't explicitly stated that I had to follow them word for word."

"Not following directions is how you ended up in a stack of hay."

Dropping her hands on her hips, she titled her head at him holding his frustrated gaze. "Well if you get to know me, you will soon learn that following directions is not my strongest suit." Felicity finished with a satisfied smile because she could tell she had worn Oliver down. 

"Alright. Have it your way," he conceded. "Follow me."

* * *

 After a quiet and seemingly long quiet five-minute hike, Oliver finally brought Felicity to a press box where only Tommy waited inside. 

"Look who I found," Oliver announced holding the door open for Felicity. 

Tommy looked past Oliver and saw Felicity walking in. A smile appeared on his face. "Lady Felicity. What a pleasant surprise." He walked up to her grabbing her hand kissing the back of it. 

"I heard this is where the real party is," she said. 

"I don't know about a party, but we have a great view of the race from here." Tommy motioned to the spot next to him for Felicity as Oliver slipped out the door. 

"So." Felicity moved closer to Tommy. "You told Oliver to babysit me?"

Tommy looked down at Felicity as she turned to him. "He told you, huh? It’s not what you think.”

“What is it then?”

He laughed lightly at the sight of her arms crossed. "It's more along the lines of me making sure you're okay. Even when I can't be there."

"Really? You're thinking of me that much?"

"Honestly, I think about you a lot." Tommy lifted his hand and softly touched Felicity's curls. “I was actually looking to see if I spotted you out in the stands.”

Before Felicity could respond, the door opened and Oliver gingerly eased in the room clearing his throat. He looked between them noting the closeness as Felicity took an immediate step back from Tommy. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. He was carrying three drinks.

"No." Tommy shook his head. "You're just in time since the race is about to start."

Oliver handed Felicity a drink as her fingers brushed against his. The feel of his skin sent an unfamiliar energy through her like a shock and she jostled the drink in her hand. 

"You okay," Oliver asked. 

"Yeah." She quickly recovered and calmed herself using her other hand to steady the drink. 

"You sure," he asked looking over her. 

She nodded taking a sip. "Mhmmm."

Oliver turned away and stood on the other side of her. Felicity turned and stepped in the middle of Oliver and Tommy. They were flanked on each side of her as they all looked out the large window. As Tommy handed out the binoculars, he and Oliver immediately launched into a discussion about the race.

Felicity looked through the lenses not seeing much. “Uh guys, I can’t see anything.”

Oliver pulled his binoculars away and looked down at Felicity. “Because you have them backwards,” he huffed.

Tommy tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t contain it. Just as he reached for Felicity’s binoculars, Oliver did the same and grabbed them before him. Oliver turned them around and handed them back to Felicity. “Here.”

“Thank you.” She looked through them this time she her a pair of binoculars and she looked out as the horses were rounding the curve. "Wow," she exhaled. "They're so fast and majestic like."

"It's pretty amazing to watch," Tommy added. 

"Who do you think will win,” she asked.

"The Vigilante," Oliver said.

"Dark Archer,” Tommy said.

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other as they both blurted out different names. 

"Well I don't know who either of those are. A little description would help."

Felicity's request went unheard as Oliver and Tommy began talking…rather yelling over her head. 

"Seriously," she huffed.

“Want to bet on that,” Tommy asked.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew Thomas,” Oliver responded.

"Am I caught in the middle of a testosterone battle?”

“We doing our usual bet,” Oliver asked.

Tommy nodded. “Yes, but we shouldn’t leave Lady Felicity out of this.” Tommy turned to Felicity. “What do you say?”

“I need to know what I’m agreeing to before I say yes.”

“Since we were young, Oliver and I have done pushup bets. Whoever loses has to do pushups while the other is sitting on your back,” Tommy explained.

“Wow,” Felicity laughed. “That’s ridiculous, but such a guy thing to agree to,” Felicity laughed. “How exactly would I fit into this?”

“You will be the one to sit on our back,” he said much to her surprise.

“Really?”

“I mean that’s only if you want to,” Tommy said. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Please,” she waved him off. “You’re talking to a Vegas girl. The fun doesn’t get started until the stakes are raised.”

Oliver gave his nod of approval as he turned to Tommy. “Shall we continue to watch now?”

After they pointed out which horse was which, Felicity was more inclined to watch this time because an added measure was included. Three more laps went on and both horses nose for nose. “It’s pretty close,” she exclaimed.

Dark Archer pulled ahead and crossed the finish line and Tommy promptly turned to Oliver with a wide grin. “Oh, there is no way I’m going to miss this massive opportunity to gloat.”

Felicity laughed at the friendly bickering between the friends. Both were relaxed with their guards down and at ease. Tommy wasn’t being serious and worrying about his responsibilities. And Oliver simply wasn’t being an asshole.

Oliver started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off as Felicity’s eyes widened. She stared at Oliver’s very muscular chest. He tossed his shirt to the side as Felicity’s eyes dragged down his chest to the chiseled abs he had. She felt like she needed to tear her eyes away, but she couldn’t.

“Show off,” Tommy scoffed behind Felicity.

Oliver dropped to the floor. “That’s your cue Lady Felicity,” he said.

“Right.”

Felicity hurried over and dropped down on Oliver’s back. She leaned back distributing her weight on Oliver. Oliver began his set as if Felicity weighed absolutely nothing. Felicity could feel his muscles flexing underneath her. She could tell he was strong by his figure, but this was on another level. It took him no time to crank out ten pushups.

“You can hop off now,” Oliver jerked jolting her.

“Right.” She hopped up and straightened her dress on her.

“You might’ve bested me this time, but don’t get used to it Thomas. I’m still way ahead.”

“Can’t let me have this one in peace, huh?”

“I have to humble you.” Oliver’s eyes shifted to Felicity for a moment before quickly looking back at Tommy. “You have all these gorgeous women chasing after you, so I have to make sure your head doesn’t get too big.”

John walked inside interrupting them and immediately laughed at the sight of Oliver putting his shirt back on. "You lost a bet?"

“How could you tell,” Oliver joked.

Tommy laughed as he took a look at his watch. “It’s time,” he asked John who nodded. He had to go do a scheduled interview, so the fun was over. Instantly, he switched back to Prince Thomas mode.

Felicity took a step out of his way giving him space to leave.

“I’ll see you later Lady Felicity.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Alright,” she responded.

As they left out leaving Oliver and Felicity alone, they both looked at each other as the quietness seeped in.

“Hey.” Felicity took a couple of steps closer to Oliver as he fixed his shirt collar. “Thank you for saving me again,” she said.

“Felicity, it’s nothing. I wasn’t going to let you get trampled by a horse.”

“Well.” Felicity grabbed her clutch tucking it under her arm. “I still should thank you for swooping in like Prince Charming.”

"I'm not the prince, Tommy is remember?"

Felicity rolled her eyes at his bluntness. "Well how about knight in shining armor? Is that more acceptable?"

Oliver dropped his head with a laugh. He looked back up at Felicity with a smile. "Just Oliver is fine."

"Well thank you Oliver."

"You're welcome.” He looked at her momentarily before glancing back at the door. “I guess I should take you to the other ladies now.”

Felicity stretched out her hand. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets the Queen and another contender enters the court. Felicity has one of her first difficult days.

  

"Well if it isn't my favorite very own personal alarm clock." Felicity stepped to the side letting Barry through. At this point she felt like he needed his own key that way she wouldn't have to jump up every morning for him. 

"Was that sarcasm," he responded. "I think I'm finally picking up on that from you."

Felicity flopped down on her bed with a yawn. "You are correct kind sir. I'm starting to think I should just make you a floor pallet for my room."

"What's that," Barry asked. 

"Gosh, you continue to surprise me." She threw herself back on her pile of pillows. "What do you have for me today," she asked. 

Barry dropped the bag he was holding onto Felicity's bed and with a dramatic unzipping he pulled the main thing out. "Your fairy Godfather is here with this." He held up a dress that had more lace than Felicity had ever seen in her life. And was that a turtleneck. Whatever it was, Felicity was not a fan. "Barry what the hell is that," she asked cautiously. 

"It's your outfit for the tea party."

"It's hideous," she shrieked. She crawled down to the foot of bed to get a better look. That's when she noticed a pair of gloves hanging on the hanger and boots in the bottom of the bag.

"I know it's not your typical style, but it's necessary for the occasion. You will be formally meeting the Queen," he explained. "She is holding her annual tea extravaganza. It's not your modem tea party, it is Victorian style hence the elaborate attire."

"Barry, this dress looks like it hurts. I don't want to wear it," she practically whined. 

"I know alright. But look at it this way, it could get you good favor with the Queen."

"Fine," she growled poking at the material.

"I didn't come just bearing bad news. I do have good news as well."

"I'll be the judge of that." She crossed her arms bracing herself for Barry's next words. 

"Have you by chance looked yourself up on the internet? Social media."

Felicity shook her head slowly. She didn't have any social media accounts. She thought about getting them once before, but never actually did it. "Looking myself up online isn't exactly something I've ever done or knew to do."

"I have ghost accounts that I use to snoop around, but moving on to more important things. I'm here to tell you that you were so impressive with the media at the derby that you have been crowned the favorite of the royal court. You're a hit with the public, so that will give you an edge. Public support is vastly important."

"Really," she asked skeptically. "They liked me?" She took the phone from him scrolling through the info about her out there. 

Barry nodded excitedly. "Isn't that great? You've been dubbed The Mysterious American. It's sort of on the nose, but I particularly like the mysterious part. It gives you a bit of a dramatic flair that makes people want to know more about you."

Felicity gave Barry his phone back. "Looks like the underdog is doing pretty damn good for herself. Things with you and Tommy, I know he has to spend time with the other ladies, but how are things between you two?"  
   
"They're good," she answered. "We've spent some time together, talked about life and things in general. I've even gotten a kiss so far."

The words slipped from Felicity's lips before she could stop them and Barry's eyes widened as big as saucers. "A kiss? You didn't tell me things had escalated to that point."

"Oh my gosh Barry," Felicity exclaimed with a laugh. "You sound like a preteen girl."

"I do not," he said. "Maybe I do, whatever. Just tell me."

Felicity stopped laughing long enough to answer his question. "It was a nice unexpected moment. It was after we spent time together, we talked about some different things and the kiss happened. It was a small one, nothing major," she clarified.

"Big or small. Every moment matters. Maybe the tea party will lead to more of those special moments."

"Maybe? We shall see." Felicity looked back at the dress stretched out across the bed. "Barry that dress is just...I can't believe I have to wear that."

~~~~

Felicity was stuffed in the horrific outfit from Barry and stood next to Caitlin patiently awaiting the Queen's arrival. A limo pulled up and out stepped the Queen. Queen Rebecca Merlyn. It was Felicity's first time seeing her in person. She looked every bit of a queen and was even prettier in person. 

"Here goes," she mumbled feeling the familiar nerves creep up. 

"She's friendly. Don't worry," Caitlin said. 

"Too you maybe because you come from this life. I don't."

"You'll be fine," Caitlin said with her signature friendly smile. 

As the Queen was escorted onto the lawn another woman emerged from the limo. She had cascading brunette hair falling past her shoulders and held her head high as she took each stride. 

"Who is that," Felicity asked. 

"That would be Duchess Laurel Lance." The uninvited voice of Helena grew louder as Felicity looked back to see her approaching. 

"Is she someone important."

Helena clasped her hands underneath her chin giving Felicity a look of pity. "Oh you sweet little royal Starling virgin."

Felicity rolled her eyes as Helena continued. "Her family, the Merlyn’s who are noble educators, have always been close to the Royal family. She and Tommy would've been hitched a lot sooner, but someone else took her hand. A man by the name of Ted Grant. She was ready to accept his proposal, but he tragically died during his last service." 

"That was terrible," Caitlin chimed in. 

Helena looked back over her shoulder with a scoff. "Oh please. She didn't love him. It was an arrangement. The week after she was spotted with someone new, so she went away for a while. Now she's returned as the Queen's shiny prize for Thomas."

Felicity looked back as the two women conversed while the Queen led her over to Tommy.

"Look at her sucking up to the Queen like a little conniving snake," Helena hissed.

"I take it you're not a fan," she said. 

"Of course not. She's just another piece of added competition. I already have to deal with you being considered the favorite. 

"Why Helena, you sound threatened." Felicity couldn't help the snark.

"I'll admit that you've turned into admirable competition. You have spunk and attitude and that makes you a little more tolerable and respectable."

Felicity took the backhanded compliment in stride. That was all you could expect from Helena. 

"As for her," Helena turned back in Laurel's direction. "There isn't much redeemable about her. Just be sure to watch your back now that the roster has grown by one."

"Afraid someone will take your place as the slithering one," Felicity asked. 

"I don't slither," Helena objected. "I'm all about upfront confrontation. Others tend to hide their hands. Just saying." Helena turned and her long dark hair flew off behind her. 

"Helena’s just being paranoid," Caitlin spoke up again. "She may end up nothing like that."

Felicity usually enjoyed Caitlin's optimism, but for some reason, she wasn't really seeing it this time. Helena's words rang more true to her. She didn't know what it was, but it was just a feeling. 

~~~~

Felicity bowed in front of the Queen as her eyes traveled over her. “I finally get to meet the favorite,” she purred.

“Favorite? I…”

“Oh please,” Rebecca waved her off. “The words came from my son himself. I would assume that he knows how he feels."

"Well," Felicity responded shocked. "I'm glad we've been able to find kindred spirits then."

"Modesty. A nice touch." Rebecca gathered her skirt in her hands and turned. "Walk with me."

It was a command that Felicity immediately followed. They walked quietly along the lawn and Felicity could feel the beat of her heart rapidly increasing with each step. 

"Are you liking our country," she asked. 

"I am," Felicity nodded. "It's very different from home, but I’m adjusting well.”

"Ah America. The infamous mysterious American. Starling is very different from Vegas you know. Queens are watched all day every day. You have to make sure you're doing everything right even down to the way you dress."

Felicity looked down at her dress not understanding why there would be a problem with this outfit.

"Even when you're not at public events such as this occasion, you can't be..." Rebecca paused briefly. "You can't be promiscuous."

"Well, I..."

"What kind of queen would you be," Rebecca asked not giving Felicity a chance to address what was said moments ago. "What type of queen would you show the people that you are?"

Felicity thought carefully and briefly before answering. "I think I would show them that I'm human as well. Show the people that even though I'm in power, I'm still able to have a compassionate side."

Citizens look for strength in their leaders. If they wanted compassionate and soft leaders, there would be no need for us. You understand?"

I do, but..."

"My son, he's a sweet boy. He needs a lady by his side that won't be afraid to take necessary action no matter how hard the choice may be. Queens can't be afraid to rule." Rebecca pulled her fan out and opened it in one swift movement. "It was wonderful meeting you Lady Felicity. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with the rest of the ladies. Have a good rest of your evening."

Before Felicity could respond, Rebecca was halfway across the lawn. Even if she was Tommy's favorite, she was definitely not a favorite of Rebecca's. She didn't know if it was the being human answer that set her off or simply the fact that she was an outside that annoyed Rebecca. Either way, she most certainly was not going to nudge Tommy in her direction. The interaction with the Queen certainly turned out vastly different than what she hoped. 

* * *

Felicity sat in one of the chairs picking at her food. Caitlin was talking, but Felicity was really paying attention. She was still shaken a bit by the interaction with the Queen that was definitely a bomb.

"Lady Felicity, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Felicity looked up to see Tommy hovering over her and Caitlin. 

"I'll give you two some space." Caitlin moved to get up but Tommy quickly stopped her. 

"Lady Caitlin please stay. I'll return her to you shortly." He turned to Felicity with his hand out. "May we?"

Felicity gathered her skirt up in one hand and held Tommy's with the other. He led her over to a clearing on the lawn. Felicity shield her eyes from the sunlight as Tommy carefully thought out his words. 

"Are you enjoying yourself," he asked. 

"As much as I can," she answered. She minced her words not wanting to say what was really on her mind. "It's pretty warm out."

"I know. That I can't help unfortunately." Tommy looked over Felicity with a soft smile. "What I really wanted to talk with you about was my mother. I'm sorry if she offended you in any way." He held his hands behind his back in his signature stance. "I know how she can come off at times, which is very strong. She's just very...very particular, for better lack of a word. She's always in Queen mode and thinking of the throne."

"Understandable," Felicity nodded. 

"I think she's still upset I went to America for my pre bachelor party. Hence, where you come from. She thought it was a bad choice and would be a bad influence and you showing up sort of makes her theory a bit validated."

Felicity huffed a laugh. That wasn't the first time she was deemed a bad influence. Vegas girls usually were labeled that early on. 

"Tommy, I'm not asking for special attention or for you to put yourself in a compromising situation. I haven't asked you to break the rules. If that's what she's afraid of, then I don't know where she's getting it from."

"Even though she hasn't been here physically, she's definitely has her ways of watching and listening in. I think she can see that when I'm with you or around you, I have an urge to forget everything." Tommy grabbed Felicity's hand holding it in his palm as his thumb caressed her knuckles. "It's because I've never quite met a woman like you."

Before Felicity could respond, the sound of Rebecca's voice approaching from behind made Tommy drop Felicity's hand from his. He took a half step back as she drew closer. Felicity simply painted on the half smile that she could muster. 

"Thomas, dear." Rebecca walked up to them slipping her arm through Tommy's holding onto to his elbow. She glanced at Felicity briefly with a tight smile before turning to her son with a sincere one. "Lunch is being served and I've asked Duchess Laurel to join you and I." She gestured towards their elaborate table. 

Felicity noticed the way Rebecca's eyes never really left her as if her simple presence was annoying every inch of her soul. 

"Lady Felicity, I'll escort you back to your table," Tommy said. 

"Don't worry. I'm fine on my own. Thank you." Felicity gave the Queen a bow and addressed Tommy again. "Thank you for your time Prince Tommy."

~~~~

With his camera up to his eye, Oliver snapped a couple of pictures of the lawn scenery. These events definitely were not on his list of favorite things to do, but since he agreed to tag alone, he figured he should find some way to enjoy himself. His photography was a way to do that. 

Oliver captured the staff reassembling the food table that held finger food. Who decided that finger food should even be considered food? It was nothing more than food you swallowed with one bite and left you hungrier than before you ate it. He turned to his left slightly and caught a glimpse of Felicity. He recognized the elaborate dress she was wearing and paused with her in his shot. 

He zoomed in a bit to see Felicity better snapping the image of her. As he pulled his camera away to examine the picture, he noticed that she was slouched against the tree picking at the fan in her hands. Everything about her screamed melancholy and frustration. He could tell something was wrong with her by the annoyed look across her face. 

He dropped his camera down to the side and began the walk across the lawn. 

As he walked up to her, she looked up at him approaching and rolled her eyes turning away from him. "If you're coming to gloat or say something sarcastic, please keep walking." Usually she would be ready to go for a round of throwing comments at each other, but not now. She would rather sulk and feel sorry for herself at the moment. 

"What exactly do I have to gloat about," he asked. 

"Me making a fool of myself," she mumbled. 

Oliver walked around the opposite way until he ended up in Felicity's face again. She looked up with a sigh, but stayed in place. "What happened," he asked her. 

"Nothing."

"Alright then." He ran his hand along the strap of his camera giving her one last glance and turned to walk off. 

Felicity looked up stunned at how quickly Oliver walked away. "Wait, so that's it? 

He turned back to her with a shrug. "You said nothing," he deadpanned. 

"Clearly I'm lying." She rested against the tree with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I'm not one to force anyone to talk if they don't want to."

"Well I changed my mind. I do want to talk."

Oliver took a deep breath and walked back up to her. He rested his hand against the tree over her head. "What's wrong?"

"I finally met the infamous Queen."

"And I take it, it didn't go too well."

"More like terrible. She hates me," Felicity said. 

"I wouldn't say hate. She just met you."

"You hated me when you first met, so why wouldn't she?"

"Felicity, I didn't hate you." He emphasized as Felicity stayed quiet. "I just thought..."

"You just thought what? That I wouldn't make it? Well you're not alone, the Queen agrees with you. I'm definitely at the bottom of the totem pole for choices."

"Just because she's not a fan doesn't mean Tommy agrees. 

"She's his mother. Boys tend to listen to their mothers," she scoffed. She didn't want to call Tommy a mama's boy because you could never really blame a guy for loving his mother. It was obvious that he held her opinion in high regard because from the moment Rebecca arrived with Laurel, that's where his attention had gone too. 

"Tommy really likes you so I think it will take more than a bad first encounter with his mother to deter him from you."

"What did she say?"

"Basically that I am a foolish American girl that doesn't understand the value of the crown. I don't have the tenacity to reign over people. I have delusions of grandeur and that my promiscuous ways."

"Promiscuous," he questioned. 

"My clothing choices," she explained. 

"Ah," he said quietly. Oliver had noticed her clothing and didn't think there was anything wrong with them. It was very evident that she had a body that you noticed, but he didn't see her as promiscuous. 

"Don't pay attention to all of that," Oliver offered her. "You've done great so far and Tommy is infatuated with you. A lot of people here are. You're proving yourself."

Felicity looked up noting the sincerity in his eyes and voice. She dropped her head smiling to herself 

"Well." She swiped the stray hair that the wind was blowing out of her face. She sighed as she looked back across the perfect lawn. "Queen Regina Merlyn is definitely not a fan of yours truly."

"You're not the type of person that gets down about people not liking you, so what's really bothering you?"

Felicity looked up shocked at how quickly Oliver saw through her facade. Usually her bubbly persona put people off from seeing things that were truly affecting her. Felicity took a deep breath before letting everything she was holding in out. "I'm stuffed in this uncomfortable dress that's zipped up to my neck. Barry's choice, definitely not mines because it's hideous. It's hot out here. The food sucks; all I've had are those little cucumbers sandwiches and bitter tea. Alcohol would be a lot better to handle things. I'm just really really really annoyed. I want my comfort food. Greasy pizza and donuts preferably."

Felicity finished her childlike rambling complaint with a pout and dropped her arms to the side with a frustrated strangled sigh. This was the first time being in Starling was getting to her. She was usually on top of everything, but today it felt like she was drowning. 

Oliver stared at her only blinking in response. Soon a grin slowly stretched across his face and he let out a side splitting laugh. 

"Of course you would laugh. Ugh. You're the absolute worst at this." 

Oliver caught Felicity's hand and pulled her back to him. "Wait." He willed himself to stop laughing as she stared at him snatching her hand away. "Alright. I'm sorry, but that was funny, you have to cut me a little slack here because basically you're upset because you're hungry."

"I mean when you put it like that technically..."

"Understandable though. The food here sucks." Oliver leaned on the tree beside Felicity. He looked up at the overarching branches that shielded them from view. "Nice shady hiding spot you found here."

"Yeah and some kind of way you still found me." She looked over meeting his eyes. "Is that part of you watching out for me?"

"Not exactly. You just happened to end up in my line of view."

They fell into silence as they watched the party continuing on without them. Here under this tree with Felicity, Oliver felt comfortable. He wasn't annoyed by anyone talking to him or trying to get him to enjoy the festivities.  

"Hey," he called her attention back to him. He turned towards her resting his shoulder against the tree leaning towards her. "There might be a way I could help you with that pizza you're craving."

Felicity turned to Oliver with her eyes wide and full of excitement. "You're not lying to me are you?"

"No," he laughed lightly. "There's this pizza spot I now. What do you say when we get back to the palace I take you? That way you can drown your sorrows in cheese."

"Huh? You are useful after all."

"Very funny. So, yes or no," Oliver asked. "The offer won't be on the table for long."

"It's a deal," Felicity said. 

"What's a deal?" The interrupting voice of Barry's over Felicity's shoulder scared her so bad, it made her jump back into Oliver's arms. "Holy shit," she exclaimed clutching her chest. 

Oliver's arms held her up as she leaned against his chest. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Barry that's the second time you've scared the life out of me."

Barry stood before them with a plate of different sweets lined up. "Didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. "Hello Oliver," he spoke. 

"Hey Barry," Oliver responded as Felicity peeled herself out of his arms. 

"What's up with you two," he asked. "What's the deal?"

"Barry, it's none of your..."

"We're going to go get pizza," Felicity told him interrupting Oliver.

"Pizza?"

"We're sneaking out of the palace tonight. You up for that?"

"Of course," he said. "Always."

"Barry," Oliver warned. "I know how you get. Swallow those nerves or stay back."

"What? Me nervous. Please," he scoffed. 

Felicity turned back to Oliver. "Just let me know the time and I'll be ready. I'll grab Caitlin too."

* * *

"Barry, if you sing one song, I'm kicking you out of my car and leaving you on the side of the road."

Oliver looked at Barry through his rearview mirror as he waited for Felicity and Caitlin to come out. He figured he would go ahead and warn Barry about his overzealous antics ahead of time. 

A couple of minutes later Felicity walked around the car examining the sleek coat of paint on it. She had dubbed Oliver the type of man that put a lot of work and time into his car. The great condition his black old school Camaro was in proved her right. She leaned down sticking her head in Oliver's window.  "Nice car. It fits you."

Oliver noticed the form fitting jeans Felicity wore with a white top revealing a strip of skin covered by a leather jacket. It was her causal style that fit her and nothing like the outfits she had been subjected in the court. "Thanks," he nodded. "You getting in," he asked as Barry helped Caitlin slip inside. 

"Yep." As Felicity walked over to the passenger side, Tommy walked out of the palace doors unguarded, a surprise to everyone.

"Is there room for a prince," he asked. 

Oliver got out of the car walking up to Tommy with a surprised grin. "Thomas Merlyn breaking the rules. There's my best friend again," he laughed. 

"I wasn't always a stickler for the rules," Tommy whispered. He looked past Oliver seeing Felicity leaning against the car. "Lady..."

"Nope," she cut him off. "No lady talk tonight. We're just relaxing and having fun. Isn't that right Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded from her seat. 

"Well I ask the same of you guys. No Prince or court talk."

Barry stuck his head out of the window elevating his voice. "Yeah yeah, we got it. No royal shenanigans. Are we going to eat or what? I'm starving."

Felicity laughed as Oliver grumbled. Tommy turned Oliver towards the car. "Please don't kill him tonight," he whispered to Oliver.

"Can't make any promises," Oliver whispered back. 

~~~~

At the restaurant that was pretty much empty this time of night, Felicity placed her order and excused herself to the restroom. She returned and spotted the group in a back booth. Barry sat next to Tommy with Caitlin at the head leaving Oliver on the side by himself. "What'd I miss," she asked as she approached the table. 

"Just Barry trying to come up a song about pizza," Caitlin answered. 

"I think I got it. Want to hear it," Barry asked. 

"Please no," Oliver pleaded. "This place doesn't serve alcohol and that's the only way I would be able to tolerate hearing your singing again."

"Come on, Barry has a good voice." Tommy clamped his hand on Barry's shoulder jostling him. "You all remember the high school quartet he was in."

"Barry, you haven't divulged that piece of information," Felicity said sitting down. She brushed up against Oliver as she slid into the booth. 

"Ease it Smoak," Oliver said peering at her over his glass. 

Felicity looked down at Oliver and continued to sit comfortably brushing into him again. "Sorry, didn't realize this entire side belonged to you."

He offered her a smile in return as he scooted over making more room for her.

“Oliver, how did you find this place,” Tommy asked. “I’ve never been on this side.”

“That’s one of the good things about being common,” Oliver responded. “You can slip in and out of places without raising suspicion. Also, you can find a lot of good restaurants.”

The waitress brought over their orders on one big serving tray sitting it in the middle of the table. Caitlin began distributing the slices to everyone. 

“Finally,” Barry rubbed his hands together.

Felicity held up her slice inhaling the scent. It had been far too long since she had pizza. She was the type that ate it once a week, so going weeks without it was torture.

She bit into her slice feeling a set of eyes on her. She turned to see Oliver practically gawking in her face.

"What,” she asked confused “Do I have something on my face?"

"You eat pineapples on your pizza?" Oliver's tone was full of disgust and judgment. 

"Yes, is that a problem," she asked. 

“That’s barbaric,” he said.

“Oh please,” she scoffed.

“Speaking of odd combinations, they have donuts with bacon,” Barry exclaimed. “Sweet bacon sounds like a heavenly experience.”

 ~~~~

After eating more pizza than they should’ve, the group finally filed out of the restaurant. As they turned the corner, they saw none other than John Diggle standing there.

“John,” Tommy exclaimed. “How did you know?”

"You can't lose me unless I want to be lost,” John answered. “You should ask Oliver about that.”

“He’s very right,” Oliver agreed. 

“I knew we would get in trouble,” Barry whispered to Felicity. “Just look at how intimidating he is.”

“Is something wrong,” Tommy asked.

“No, just your father would like to meet with you about some courtly matters, so as of right now a member of my staff is back at the palace stalling while I return you."

Tommy nodded. “Alright, I’m coming.” He turned and caught Felicity's eye giving her a look of regret. He wanted to talk to her because he hadn't had the chance to after the tea party. “I had a good time guys, but unfortunately duty calls.”

“We understand,” Felicity responded.

As Tommy walked off and slipped into John’s car, Felicity dropped back and fell into stride with Oliver. "You alright," she asked. 

"Yes. Just trying to figure out the best way to deal with a Barry Allen that's high on sugar."

Felicity laughed opening her bag of donuts. "Cut him some slack."

"I’m only joking,” he said. “Barry's a good guy. The court wouldn't be the same without him.” 

"He's like your little brother."

"Now I didn't say all that."

"I know the truth," she whispered. 

"So, are you feeling better,” he asked. “Pizza and donuts do the trick.”

“Sure did,” she smiled. “Thanks by the way.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said. “I could tell you needed it.”

“It was fun. The most fun I’ve had since being here honestly.”

“Well, things are usually better when you can relax and not worry about every single thing. t's a lot better when you're 

"True." Felicity picked at the donut in her hand popping the glazed piece in her mouth.

“Not to mention, you’re a lot more fun when you aren’t pretending to be a princess."

“Who said I was pretending,” she asked. “I was born with a crown.”

“Please,” he laughed. "You're too much of a free spirit."

“True,” she joined him in a laugh.

“Hey! Slow pokes!” Barry turned to them yelling. He was already at the car with Caitlin. Felicity didn’t realize how slow she and Oliver had been walking. “Can you two take a stroll another time, we’re waiting," he finished.

Felicity picked up her speed as Oliver continued his same pace and stroll. He watched Felicity for a moment as she happily ate one of the many donuts in her bag. He realized he was staring a little too hard and tore his eyes away.

“Hey Oliver." She called over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he looked back at her.

"You’re a lot of fun when you're not wearing your asshole shield. You’re a guy I could get used to hanging around," she said eliciting a smile from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hires an extra set of hands for Felicity. The gang travels to Helena's home and while there, Felicity learns more about Oliver.

 

   

Felicity rounded one of the many corners of the palace jogging at a steady speed. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Off to her left, she saw a trail that she never noticed before. As she moved down the path slowly, she saw a barn.

It still amazed her how she could be here for so long now and still not visit every place on the grounds. As she peeked inside the barn, carefully, didn't want a repeat of the derby incident. She could see one of the workers kneeling down tending to one of the horses. She was about to go back to her run when she heard the familiar voice. It was Oliver. 

She peeked further inside seeing the worker was actually Oliver. With his tank top you could see the sweat staining the thin white material with little trickles slowly making their way down his tanned warm skin. The arms that were muscular only pronounced more by the muscle shirt he was wearing. 

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she stared a little longer before she decided against better judgement and knocked. 

"Knock knock." She lightly tapped the opening as Oliver looked up at her, she slipped off her hoodie and slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. "Would you like some company? In human form?"

Oliver stood up stretching his back surprised to see Felicity standing in the stable door. "Smoak," he breathed with a smile. "Hey." He looked over her appearance noticing how soft and fresh faced she looked. Her hair was pulled away from her face into a high ponytail with her face as bare as he'd ever seen it. She was dressed in workout gear and gosh why did she do that? She went for a combination of and crop top and a jacket she chose not to zip all the way, so her flat smooth stomach was on display. And...yep those were definitely yoga pants. 

"Yeah come on in," he finally managed to say. "Just watch your step there." He motioned for her to look out for the tool box and equipment by her feet. She carefully stepped over the things and made her way next to him. 

Felicity propped her hands on her waist as she watched Oliver continue to work. "So this is where you sneak off too while the rest of us are stuck inside."

"Sometimes, this is one of my favorite places to visit here. I come here to help the workers out or just for fun."

Felicity looked around the stable at the horses all lined up in their respective holding areas. She could feel herself getting warmer with each passing second. She fanned herself briefly. "Working in a hot stable is your definition of fun. You're a strange man. From now on, I'm just going to assume you're good with anything that has to deal with handiwork."

"I don't want to sound cocky..."

"But," Felicity inquired. 

"I am," he shrugged. "My dad always said a man wasn't a man unless he could work well with his hands. I guess I really took that to heart."

"Sounds like a very manly man," she joked. 

"He was," he sighed contently. "And an even greater man. I can only hope I'm half the man he was."

Felicity looked at the horse Oliver was previously working on with its huge eyes now trained onto her. She stepped back briefly feeling incredibly small under its gaze. 

"Boy or girl," she asked. 

"Boy," Oliver answered. 

"But how are you able to tell? Do they have a...you know what, never mind." She cut her own question off not wanting to know anything about horse anatomy. 

"Alright," he laughed. 

Felicity moved further down stopping in front of one that caught her eye. "This one is gorgeous. 

Oliver glanced over there. "Oh yeah, that's a new one. She came in maybe a couple of weeks ago."

"She's smaller than the others."

"Small, but powerful. Want to brush her?"

"Uh," she hesitated for a moment. 

"It's okay." He grabbed her elbow with one hand and her hip with the other. He gently moved her in front of the horse reminiscent of the way he did at the derby. "Just remember what I taught you and I'll only be a couple of steps away. I won't let anything happen to you."

Felicity picked up the brush and relaxed letting the tension roll off her shoulders. She began softly brushed the blonde hair spiraling out of the rich mahogany mane. She smiled to herself as she noticed how the hair reminded her of her own ponytail.  

Oliver walked back over watching Felicity carefully. He was impressed with the work she was doing. 

"What's her name," Felicity asked. 

"Athena."

"Athena," Felicity repeated. She turned back to her rubbing her coat softly feeling a deeper affection for the horse. "Goddess of wisdom and the arts. Also very courageous."

“Yeah according to the books, she’s one of the badass Greeks.”

“Yeah,” she looked up with a smile. “You a fan of Greek mythology?”

“I dabble in a little reading,” he whispered.

"I'm learning all of your secrets," she grinned. Stepping back, she examined her work. "Athena and I will be friends. I can feel it."

“So, you work out much,” he asked.

  
“Just running mostly,” she answered. "Back home, I wasn't able to really gym work out during the day because I would be asleep due to my late bartending hours. So to stay in shape, I started to go for quick runs before it was time to get ready for work. Hopefully I can start back doing yoga as well."

"Gotcha.”

"What about you? I mean I'm sure you do because I saw your chest, so clearly you do something." Felicity closed her eyes as soon the words tumbled from her lips. She avoided Oliver’s eyes and could hear a small laugh come from him.

“Yeah I do. Weights and things like that though. It's manly,” he whispered as Felicity laughed.

Felicity held her hand out picking at the dirt and pieces of hay stuck to them. She was trying to fling a long piece off when Oliver came over.

"Here." Oliver bent over picking up a towel and grasped Felicity's hand by the wrist. His massive sized slipped around her with ease. He used the damp towel to clean her hands until they were doable until she could get to a sink to wash them. "Next time, I'll make sure to have you some gloves. Since you're being so prissy and all,"

Felicity noticed the way he said next time like it was definitive. "I can get down and dirty," she objected. 

Oliver held up one of her hands pointing at the sophisticated manicured set of pink nails she was currently sporting. "Yeah right." He dropped her hand with a laugh. 

"Okay, so I like my nails. They didn't hinder me from perfecting Athena’s hair." She playfully rolled her eyes as she walked back to the entrance.

"You're right. There are two sides to every person, so I will give you that." Oliver followed behind her making sure she didn't take a wrong step until she was standing in the door with the light beaming down on. 

"Hey." She quieted her voice as she turned around not realizing just how close she and Oliver were. Her eyes traveled down his chest before jolting them back up to his own watchful eyes. 

She cleared her throat taking a small barely noticeable step back. "Last night was the first time I truly felt like myself. Like I wasn't pretending or making sure I said and did the right things to impress someone. I wasn't worrying about whether this person or that person liked me or if I was following a script. It was a breath of fresh air where I could just let my hair down and relax. That was all thanks to you."

Oliver put his hand up shielding his eyes from the bright light as he talked. "Well I know how it feels to need normalcy. Whenever you need to escape the walls of captivity just look for me. I'm always down for breaking the rules."

She gave him a thumbs up slipping out of the door. "Alright. Bye."

 

~~~~

"Felicity! There you are, I was looking for you."

Felicity climbed the last couple of steps to see Barry waiting at the top for her. He wasn't alone, there was a petite woman with a caramel complexion standing next to him. 

"Hey." Felicity pulled the juice bottle from her lips and spoke. "I was out for a run," she explained. She glanced at the unknown woman expectantly before looking back at Barry. "What's up?"

"I have someone I would like for you to meet. Felicity, Iris West. Iris as you know this is Felicity Smoak." He turned to Felicity with an excited smirk. "Felicity, you are looking at your new publicist."

The lady...Iris turned on a broad smile and extended her hand towards Felicity. 

"Publicist," she repeated. Felicity took her hand and Iris gave her a confident strong shake. "I wasn't aware that I needed or was looking for one, but nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Iris smiled. "If we go in your room, Barry and I can explain things better."

"Yeah sure." Felicity unlocked her door and let the two of them move inside.

Barry chose to stay standing while Iris took a seat next to Felicity.

"Listen Felicity, I know you were feeling a bit down after the tea party," Barry started. 

"Barry, I'm over that now. It was just a self-pity moment, but I promise I'm fine."

"I know and it was your first little hiccup cause you're so great. This tactic however, will help you stay ahead of the game always. So last night when I was awake because of a sugar high from all the donuts, I got to thinking. You need to be more accessible."

"Accessible," Felicity repeated confused. She glanced down at Iris and then back at Barry. "I think I'm pretty out there now. Probably a bit too much," she mumbled. 

"Accessible to the public," he continued. 

"The public? Barry what are you talking in circles about?"

Iris cleared her throat and stepped up ushering Barry back standing in front of him. "I'll take it from here Barry," she said. 

"I'm Iris West as you know. I have a degree in journalism and public relations. I worked for CatCo publications after college, so I know what the public likes and wants. I figured it was time to venture out on my own and so here I am throwing my hat into the PR business."

"I mean that's sounds great and all, but are you sure you want to take on someone that's not guaranteed to win?"

"I'm just starting out, so it's not as if I'm a snob about who I represent. I'm lucky enough for Barry to come to me with this request. You would be my first client, but I ensure you. I will do right by you. To show you how serious I was, I even began working early this morning."

"Oh?"

"We created you an Instagram page," Barry blurted out. 

Iris laughed at Barry's enthusiasm and over eagerness. "Barry told me that you felt a little down about how the Queen perceived you. I know her opinion holds a lot of sway, but we are in the 21st century and use that to get people on the Felicity Smoak bandwagon."

"How so," Felicity inquired. 

"Barry was telling me all about you and I concluded that you have a vibrant personality. That is something that these other women sadly lack. We tap into that liveliness and the people of Starling will be eating out of your hands. The citizens on your side, the Queen would have no choice but to reconsider her stance on you. Public outcry holds a great deal of power and sway. Hence the Instagram page. It’s the perfect way to show off your journey and intimate moments you want to share. It makes you real."

Barry ran over and whipped out his phone. "I worked long and hard on this. I even activated one of my accounts and went public just for this.” The picture of her was of the headshot she took shortly after arriving in Starling.

 

  

 

“This is wow,” Felicity stammered. "Couple of things though, first of all let's address your name. Barry Godfather," she laughed. "I can't believe you're really sticking with that."

"I like it," Barry shrugged. "It's unique and very catchy."

“Second of all, your picture is exceptionally you and third of all, the caption. You really went full blown nerd.”

"I know right,” he grinned. “You like it, don't you?" 

“It’s something,” she huffed. “I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but yeah. This is neat.”

Iris nodded in agreement. "I have to admit that it was a good tactic. Game of Thrones is arguably the most popular show and people all over are familiar with. The play on the names was great because it gives insight to what you like. You’ve already gotten a lot of hits and traffic. It’s making the waves.”

"Yes." Barry fist pumped before pointing at Felicity. "See, I told you your fairy godfather is here for you." 

Felicity looked over her page feeling a little strange about staring at herself. The things Iris and even Barry were saying made sense, but she did have one question. "Let me just talk to Barry for a moment please."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Felicity hopped up and pulled Barry off to the side 

"This sound great and all, but how are you...how are we affording this," she whispered. "Because I know she's not going to be doing this for free."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Don't worry about it," she repeated a little too loud before quieting her voice. Felicity glanced back at Iris crossing her arms nudging Barry with her elbow. "Don't give me that. Talk to me."

"I'm not homeless," he mumbled. "Plus she's on the cheap side since she's starting out and we can offer perks that other clients can't. It's being taken care of I promise. Do not worry."

Felicity studied Barry’s eyes almost hesitating. "Alright." Felicity sighed giving in. "I'm trusting you."

"Yes," Barry exclaimed. 

"Thank you Barry," she smiled. 

She turned to Iris with the same smile and held her hands out for a hug. "Thank you as well and welcome aboard." 

~~~~

"Felicity's slipping away from me. I can feel it."

Those were the first words Tommy spoke to Oliver as he entered Oliver's quarters. Oliver looked up surprised at the sudden intrusion. He tossed his clothes on the bed and told Tommy to have a seat. He would have to postpone his shower. 

"Something happened?” He asked his friend.

"Since the tea party, she's been reserved and distant. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it just seems as if she's,” Tommy shrugged. “I don’t, I don’t know. I tried to talk to her at the tea party, but things just felt weird between us. After, I didn't get much of a chance. Plus, she spent most of her time with you."

Oliver looked up at that unexpected remark trying to figure out if it was a veiled response that held more meaning. 

Tommy dropped down on the ottoman with a sigh. "I mean I get it,” Tommy continued before Oliver could. “My mother was a bit harsh and very blunt, too blunt, so I don't blame her for wanting a quiet moment with a sense of normalcy and you helped her with that like I asked." 

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "That's all it is."

"Did she say anything particular? Pertaining to the two of us?” 

Oliver scrubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling warm from all the questions. "Nothing other than she felt judged. Just wanted a moment to breathe.” 

"Have you seen her since last night," Tommy asked.  

The time spent in the barn was merely minutes ago, but they didn’t discuss anything pertaining to them or the competition, so there wasn’t a need to let him know.

"No." Oliver lied. "Not really."

"I mean I know I have to be fair to the other ladies and spend time with them. Only thing is it just felt like Felicity and I were making some real progress. I mean before this we even kissed."

"The two of you kissed," Oliver asked. He couldn't help but to feel a small ping of jealousy at that revelation of key information. 

"Nothing major. We just shared a moment on my balcony and talked. A small kiss, I didn’t want things to be uncomfortable, so I left it at that.”

"My guy." Oliver dropped a hand on his shoulder leaning down to Tommy's ear. "You sound like a virgin."

Tommy shoved Oliver off him with a laugh. "Yeah and you stink. Where were you because that’s not gym smell.”

“The stables.”

"Stables by yourself again," Tommy questioned. 

“Mhmm," Oliver answered quickly. “So,” Oliver changed the subject. “Why are you wound up because this isn’t typical nerves. You talked to your dad or something?”

Tommy nodded. "My father wants me to take the mantle as soon as I pick a lady. No honeymoon phase, just jumping right into everything."

"So soon," he questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know." Tommy sat down with a sigh. "I don't know what is. He keeps saying I'm at the prime age to lead, but I really feel like there's more to it than that. Whatever brought it on, I feel added pressure on myself to not mess up this entire thing one bit. From here on out things will be a little different. For starters, we will begin visiting the ladies’ homes to see how they essentially lead or host.”

Oliver crossed his arms swallowing his annoyed groan that wanted to rip from his throat. More showboating and theatrics were coming. “Who is up first?” 

"Helena.” Tommy patted Oliver on the back. "Thanks for the talk as always." Tommy walked off heading for the door. “And I can’t wait to have you tag along on this trip.” 

"Yeah. You got it pal," Oliver sarcastically responded as the door closed. 

* * *

Felicity helped Caitlin drag her overstuffed bag into the house and shoved it into a corner with a tired sigh. "We are definitely calling Barry to move that later. I mean is your entire room packed in there?"

"It's merely the essentials," Caitlin innocently said. 

Oliver came up and leaned down between them. "Yeah just call me when you need it moved. Asking Barry to do that would kill him," he whispered before walking off. 

Felicity looked around the mansion noticing the intricate designs of everything. Their family colors were purple and black so many things were decorated in that particular scheme. Helena made sure to let them know just how excited she was to get Tommy to her home again like in the past when they were younger and King Merlyn would visit for business.  

"It's nice out here," Felicity concluded continuing to look around. "Beautiful, but also very cold, which is particularly funny because I figured Helena lived in hell," Felicity mumbled only for Caitlin to hear. 

As Caitlin failed at cutting off her giggle, Helena jumped up to address the room. 

"I want to welcome you all to my humble abode. You have access to everything here and I can't wait to show you all my lovely grounds," she said. 

"Oh goodie," Felicity mumbled to herself. 

Helena offered her a stiff smile before turning on a soft one for Tommy as he approached her. "I have something I need to do before tonight, but I will return,” he said. He leaned down kissing her cheek as Helena nodded. 

Before he left out, his eyes lingered on Felicity for a second as he hovered at the door. The door closed and Felicity glanced back over towards Helena feeling her eyes on her. The exchanged look between them definitely didn't go unnoticed by Helena. No words were exchanged, and they both looked away. 

Quietness fell over the room as Tommy walked out. Everyone fell into their usual tactics. Caitlin stuck next to Felicity as they talked. Oliver sat in the corner of the room in the middle of his usual brooding stupor clearly not wanting to be anywhere near this vicinity. Barry hounded Helena about turning on music. 

Carrie walked over to Oliver asking why he was so quiet. "Yeah I'm fine Carrie. I would just prefer to be left alone for the moment." 

Helena looked up at Oliver with an annoyed eye roll. She took a long gulp of her drink before standing up with a calculated sigh. "Hey Barry, when we were younger, do you remember the little brat that was a stable at court and suddenly disappeared without a trace. I mean I wasn't even at court regularly, but when I visited with my family, I remember her running around with those wide eager eyes."

"Don't talk about my sister."

Felicity immediately dropped her conversation with Caitlin as her head snapped up at the sound of Oliver's voice. Not only did his tone leave no room to mistake that he was pissed off, but the fact that he had a sister caught her attention as well. Another thing about Oliver she didn't know. 

"Why not? She's just another one that didn't have what it took to stick around. She wised up a lot earlier than some," Helena snarled with her eyes on Felicity. "I at least give her that shred of sensibility."

"She left because of people like you and the way you all treat others."

An amused laugh fell from Helena's lips. "You can't possibly blame me for something I did not have a hand in."

Oliver walked up in Helena's voice pointing his finger at her. "No, it might not have been you, but you're just like the others who've come before you and who will be here after. So excuse me if I don't have any high regard for you."

"Oh my." She clapped her hands over her chest dramatically turning on a mocking voice. "The commoner who gets by because he's lucky enough to be the Prince's shadow doesn't have high esteem for me. Whatever shall I do!?"

Oliver bristled up at Helena, while glancing over at Felicity, Caitlin and Barry who all held their breath staying quiet. He sighed with a drop of his head choosing to hold his tongue instead. 

"It'll be best for me to leave, so that's what I'm going to do right now," he said in a low voice. 

"Please don't leave Oliver," Helena yelled behind his retreating figure. "We were only beginning to have some fun. Wait."

Felicity watched the exchange getting angrier with each word from Helena's red stained lips until she finally had enough. 

"Helena back off right now or I swear I will slap that smug grin right off of your face," she yelled forcibly. 

Felicity's outburst stunned everyone as they all looked at her shocked. Oliver stopped momentarily at the door. He glanced back at Felicity before opening the door and closing it with a slam behind him. 

"Good riddance to the moper," Helena mumbled. She turned to Felicity. "Why are your panties is such a bunch mother Theresa?"

"You just never know when to quit do you? I mean how do you get off on making everyone around you miserable just because you are."

"I was simply..."

"You were being a bitch," Felicity angrily cut her off. Caitlin and Barry both gasped with Caitlin running up to Felicity in an attempt to pull her back. Felicity evaded Caitlin's touch not quite done with Helena yet. She walked up to Helena looking directly in her eyes. "You keep saying how everyone else here has some sort of an advantage over you, but yet you can't see that it's because of your own doing. Prince Thomas isn't going to choose someone that's practically a child trapped inside an adult. Maybe if you acted like a potential queen instead of the mean girls group ring leader, you would be faring better in the competition. You have no one to blame for your position but yourself."

Flashes of emotion danced across Helena's face before she finally settled on a state on her normal indescribable look. "Save it. I don't have time to hear your holier than thou rant. I have more important things to tend to." Helena ran her hands over her hips pronouncing them. "Like the private tour for Tommy tonight since I am the one hosting this. Good night." Helena grabbed her things and sauntered up the steps with a wave behind her head. 

"Well that was certainly eventful," Carrie spoke for the first time since everything happened. "I'm going to retire to my quarters to get some rest. I'll trust everyone to be in one piece in the morning." She walked off muttering something in French underneath her breath. 

Felicity calmed herself slowly regaining control of her emotions. Oliver had been quiet the entire trip, so it was obvious something was weighing on his mind and then Helena decided to go back to being a judgmental problem starter. 

"Felicity are you okay," Caitlin asked. "I've never seen you so worked up before."

"I'm fine," Felicity reassured her. Felicity walked up to Barry with her arms crossed. "Barry is there any truth to what Helena said? Oliver has a sister."

"Yes, a younger sister."

"And it's true she left the court," she asked. 

Barry nodded. "Yes. No one knows why. One day she was here with us and the next she was gone. He said it was for personal reasons, so we just left it alone. Oliver doesn't open up to anyone really. I mean, he's not a guy that talks about his feelings and we all know that."

Caitlin peeked out the blinds seeing that it was getting dark. "I hope he's alright at least. It's late and getting pretty dark out there."

Felicity grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. "I'm going to go find him."

"No you're not," Barry said. 

She untucked her hair from her collar and straightened it on her. "Uh. Says who?" She looked at Caitlin who quietly shrugged and Barry frowned. She perched her hands on her hips staring him down. 

"Felicity, it's freezing out there," he cautioned her. "Dark and who knows what else."

"Well someone needs to make sure he's okay. So it looks like it will be me." She slipped between the two of them and headed for the door. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Against Barry's pleas, Felicity ran outside. The cool air hit her face as soon as she stepped outside closing the door. Felicity pushed the collar up on her jacket and zipped it up to her neck as she slowly walked down the driveway. She had no clue as to where Oliver could've gone. Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes trying to get into the mind frame of a brooding, quiet and sarcastic man. Where would someone like that go to clear their mind?

She remembered the lake they saw on the way in and remembered seeing Oliver paying particular attention to it. Turning in that direction, she saw a figure standing at the edge of the dock. Their back was turned to her and she could see the signature hands stuffed in his pockets stance. He didn't have on a coat, only his signature tee, how was he not freezing?

"Oliver," she called out. 

"Who's there?"

"A ghost," she said attempting to lighten the mood. She stepped gingerly on the dock and walked up behind him.

He turned to her with a look of disbelief as she approached him. "Felicity?" Oliver shook his head turning back to the water. "What the hell are you doing out here? You should go back inside."

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay after the incident with Helena. I could tell she really struck a nerve back there."

Oliver kept his head and eyes straight not looking at Felicity for one second. "No offense Smoak, but you're the last person I need to check up behind me."

Felicity paused in her tracks at Oliver's attitude. She couldn't help the laugh of disbelief she let out. Of course, he would go this route and completely take a nice gesture and turn it around pissing her off. 

Throwing her hand up at him she turned around and stormed off. She didn't get far before the need to give him a piece of her mind became too strong. She turned back and marched towards him.

"I came out here in this dreary cold, which I hate by the way, to check on you and see if you needed someone and that's the response I get. Silly me," she laughed bitterly. "Silly me for thinking we had gotten past the standoffish stage of our relationship by now. Also, since I'm the only one who cared enough to check on you, the least you could do is be cordial. Fuck you Oliver."

Oliver listened to Felicity's rant knowing every word she said was true. He was being an unnecessary jerk and she did absolutely nothing to warrant that from him. He regretted what he said as soon as the words left his lips, but he couldn't really see past his anger at Helena and misdirected his ire. 

He turned to see her storming off with the speed of lightning. "Felicity," he called behind her. He jogged behind her as she kept walking away. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. Never in his life had he chased a woman down to say sorry. This American woman showed up and now he was spinning on his wheels. He needed to explain himself and for some desperate reason he didn't want her angry at him. Oliver picked up his pace and reached out grabbing her hand at her fingertips and she stopped momentarily.

"Smoak please slow down," he begged. "I am sorry. I'm pissed off at a lot of things, but you aren't one of them, so I shouldn't have lashed out at you. I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you have enough going on without having to worry about me. So I'll say it again. I'm sorry."

Felicity noticed the tender way Oliver was holding her hand and his gaze at her was just as tender. "Apology accepted," she said. 

"Thank you." He smiled at her and nodded toward the edge of dock. "Since you're here, you want to join me?" 

"That is what I’m here for."

Oliver led Felicity down to edge holding onto her hand as she took a seat and he dropped down next to her. The quietness consumed them for a short while before nature came to life. Bugs quietly hum around making natural music. 

"Thank you for taking up for me with Helena. You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't." She looked over at him. "I just don't like to see people being picked on for the amusement of others."

“It’s best to just ignore Helena which I usually do, but, whatever,” he shrugged.

Felicity looked down noticing Oliver flexing his hand where there was a slight red tint. “You punched something,” she asked.

“I might’ve punched a wall on the way out here. Can't hit a woman, and walls aren’t exactly nice, so it’s best to ignore her when she gets like that.”

"I could though.” She flexed her arm showing off her muscle. 

"You actually hit her," he asked with widened eyes.

"No," she erupted into laughter. "No cat fights. I know this is like reality tv, but I refuse to engage in hair pulling. Not exactly my style."

Oliver rested back against the dock with his hands behind his head. He looked up towards the sky as stars perfectly littered the dark backdrop.

Felicity lightly nudged Oliver's leg. "Want to talk about it?" She saw the sigh he let out droop his shoulders. "Or at least tell me why we're sitting under the moonlight like we’re straight out of an 80s video."

"I love the night time," he started. "Thea and I would always watch the sky at night, try to see what shapes we could figure out amongst the stars. We were lucky on the nights we got to see shooting stars."

"Thea," Felicity repeated. "Is that your sister?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, my baby sister." Felicity saw the smile stretch across Oliver's face at the mention of her name. Good to know there was something else that could get him to show actual human emotion. 

"Will you tell me about her?"

Oliver glanced over at Felicity contemplating her request. He never talked about Thea. He never brought her up and people around knew that she was a sore subject for him. He remembered the night she told him she wanted to leave. One whispering comment too many had gotten to her and she couldn’t take it any longer.

"She was enamored with the palace. She was the embodiment of a little girl dreaming to be a princess or royalty."

Felicity scooted over and leaned back against the squeaky wood panels next to Oliver as Oliver continued.

"Then as she got older, she began to realize just how different our status was from the nobles. People made sure to let her know she would never truly be one of them, especially after our parents died.”

"Wait," she cut him off. "I thought it was just your father. Your mother passed away as well," she asked. 

Oliver sniffed looking solemnly. “They both passed away in a boating accident actually," he said. “I was fifteen, Thea was twelve.” 

So young to lose not only one parent, but both parents. She didn’t lose her mother until she was older, but it doesn’t matter what age, the pain is still hard as hell. She opted not to tell him about her own mother, instead just letting him rightfully vent and be comfortable in opening up to her. "Oliver, I'm so sorry. That's awful. I didn’t know.”

"It’s okay. I didn’t tell you, so you couldn’t have known. Thank you though." He gave her a sincere smile before continuing. "It just amazed me that my father spent his life protecting that throne and its citizens. When he died, it barely registered in the minds of many and it was like they couldn't wait to let us know we would never be considered equal or close to belonging.”

“I’m sorry you and Thea went through that.”

"I rolled with the punches though, but Thea." He paused closing his eyes "She was the sensitive one. She liked everybody and wanted everybody to like her, so it took a toll on her. In the end, she decided to leave."

"Where did she go? Is she okay now?"

"She’s good and doing great. She’s actually in Paris. She found a boarding school there, so I let her go for school and now she's just beginning college there as well. I stayed back here to work and send her money. I didn't want her to have to pay for anything. We talk frequently, I just prefer to keep her separate from this life and people that don’t mean her any good.”

“I’m sure she loves you more than anything. You sound like an amazing big brother.”

“I guess,” he shrugged. Felicity could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “I was supposed to be the one to protect her. I remember when my parents brought her home from the hospital. They told me it was my job as an older brother to protect her from harm. 

"Oliver, other people’s actions aren’t your fault. That isn’t your burden to bear. When she came to you, you made sure she had everything she needed. You did your job and your parents would be proud of you.”

"Yeah." Oliver scrubbed his face with a sigh. He had to admit that Felicity made some good arguments. It felt good to actually talk to someone that listened and had actual input other than the usual, you should talk to someone and stop being closed off. "You have a good point."

"Is that why you were so against me coming or why you constantly warn me of things? I remind you of your sister?"

Oliver looked over at Felicity. The night light illuminated her face casting a shadow on half of it. Her blue eyes gave off a glowing tint. She still had on her makeup from earlier and even though it was later now, her lips were a dark shade of pink. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "Trust me, I don't see you as anything close to my sister." Oliver let his eyes linger on Felicity for a moment too long and finally looked back up towards the sky. 

"Oh," she responded quietly. She turned away pushing her hair away from stuck on her lips. 

"Not that I don't care because I do. I just don't want to see innocent people get hurt. That place has caused a lot of hurt in its past and I don't want you to fall victim to it as well."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I think I've done particularly good. I haven't had a breakdown so far and that's definitely good for me."

"Please," he scoffed. "Are you forgetting that you literally cried over a slice of pizza."

"I did not cry," she quickly objected. "I might have been very emotional, but I didn't let a tear drop."

"If you say so," he mumbled. 

"I didn't. Plus, pizza and sweets are very important. So if I cry over food, that is totally acceptable."

Oliver turned watching Felicity as she stared up at the sky continuously talking. He smiled to himself as her ramble finally wore off and she quieted with a smile. He had never seen someone that could go off on a tangent so quickly and say so much and then quiet like nothing had happened. Babbling. That's what it was. An adorable babble.  

Oliver hopped up wiping himself off and reached for Felicity. "Let's head back inside. It's cold out here."

Felicity jumped up and wiped her butt off with a tired sigh. "Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow."

As Felicity followed Oliver, she reached out and slipped her hand inside his. The sudden grab of his hand froze him and he looked down at her tensing up. 

"What," she asked. "You don't want to know how many times I tripped coming out here to find you. I'm just trying to be safe."

Oliver laughed relaxing his shoulder. He released her hand and instead lifted his arm and wrapped it around Felicity. He tucked her into his side giving her much needed warmth because she was practically shivering. 

"It's okay. I got you."

The sudden intimate gesture shocked Felicity making her stumble a bit, but she quickly recovered and leaned into Oliver's side. As she moved in step with him, his hand rubbed up and down her shoulder and she instinctively leaned her head down on his muscular shoulder. 

~~~~

Felicity climbed the steps as she and Oliver talked in hushed tones. "I'm sure everyone is asleep by now," he whispered. 

"Caitlin and Barry. Definitely Barry because I'm sure he's going to be at my bedroom door before the sun even comes up. He rises earlier than a freaking rooster. How is that even possible?"

Oliver let out a loud laugh before cutting it off remembering how late it was. "Barry only sleeps late if he's hungover, which isn't often, so yes he is a very early riser. I'm sorry you've been subjected to that."

"Carrie is probably doing whatever," she tossed her hand around. "Tommy should be with Helena right now. She couldn't wait to let us know they would be all alone and secluded together."

On cue, a laugh sounding a lot like Helena's rippled through the halls of the house. Felicity pointed up to the ceiling with an eye roll. "See."

Oliver leaned against the wall next to Felicity noticing the annoyance in her voice. "How does that make you feel," he asked her. 

"Tommy and Helena?" She shrugged giving a nonchalant answer. "Nothing really. I mean I knew when I signed up that no matter how beautifully masked, this was a competition and not an extended blind date. Plus, I'm not one of those girls that need Tommy's attention solely on me 24/7."

Felicity liked Tommy and she was sure if she spent more time with him, her feelings for him would be so much stronger. As of now they were still getting a feel for one another. They shared moments and a bit of intimacy here and there, but nothing significant happened yet. The competition was still a looming fact and she did have to share him with the other girls.

"Well that makes you particularly different from the other women around here you know."

A couple more steps and they were outside of Felicity's designated room. She turned to Oliver with a warm smile. "Thanks for walking me to my room."

"Don't mention it." As Oliver looked down at Felicity in the dimly lit hallway, he hesitated for a moment as he rocked back and forth on his heels in front of her. She gave him that genuine smile that he was slowly becoming more accustomed to. It was the smile that got him to smile earlier tonight after he wanted to punch a hole through a million walls. "Listen. I just want to say thank you for tonight though."

"It's nothing..."

"No really," he cut her off. "I mean it. For standing up to Helena for me, braving the cold, stalking around in the dark, looking out for me and giving me an ear. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to, but you did, so thank you."

"Don't mention it," she said using his phrase. 

"You're pretty funny," he huffed. 

"I see it as sort of me paying you back for letting me cry on your shoulder about pizza," she whispered. 

"Oh so now you admit you did cry," he grinned. Oliver glanced over her and noticed a leaf stuck in her hair. "You got something there." As he reached for the leaf, his fingers grazed her soft tresses. They were silky to his fingertips and for a moment, he had the urge to run his fingers through the tussled curls. He used his better judgement and pulled his hand away. "Just a leaf." He held it out to her before dropping it to the floor. 

"Oh gosh. Good thing I already decided that I need to wash my hair then huh?" She ran her hands through her hair tossing it making sure nothing else was stuck there.

"You're good," he told her. 

She tucked her hair behind her ears and glanced back at the door. "Well I guess this is good night. I'll see you around tomorrow." It was a question more than a statement. 

Oliver slightly grimaced at the thought of being around not only Helena, but the rest of the Bertinelli's but he would somehow suck it up. There was also the fact that he promised Tommy he would tag along as usual. "Yes," he sighed. "You're going to see me. Goodnight Smoak."

She watched him turn and head for the stairs. She walked his figure grow smaller and as he took the first step, she called him back. "Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you have a girl out late for a chit chat, the least you could do is bring alcohol. What are you, some type of barbarian?"

"Wow," he laughed with a low whistle. "Duly noted. I'll be prepared next time."

"Good night Oliver." With a small goodbye wave, she turned twisting the doorknob and slipped inside. 

As she slapped her light on and shut the door behind her, she saw the silhouette of a person sitting on her bed. 

"Felicity Smoak." She heard her name with a disapproving term. 

"Holy shit," she yelped. She clutched her mouth refraining from screaming out. It didn't take long to register that it was Barry sitting there with his arms folded across his chest. He stood approaching her with his eyes pointed. 

"I definitely thought you would be asleep," Felicity mumbled once she recovered. 

"How could I be asleep when you were out there at this time of the night? For an hour."

"An hour?" She didn't realize she and Oliver talked for that long. It honestly seemed like time went by in the blink of an eye. 

Barry nodded crossing his disapproving arms again. "Sixty whole minutes’ young lady."

"What are you my mother," she asked with a laugh. She slipped her jacket off tossing it on the chair. "Sorry, I didn't realize we were out there that long and I probably should've taken my phone. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Well I care about you, so worrying comes with the territory."

Felicity walked up to Barry reaching for a hug. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Aww I care about you too Bartholomew."

Barry rolled his eyes before bringing Felicity into a hug. "How is Oliver," he asked. 

"He's doing okay. We were at the dock and we just talked to sort of calm him down. Helena definitely pissed him off."

"Talking? Oliver Queen talked?"

Felicity nodded. There was no need to go into detail about all the things they discussed. Oliver trusted her with information close to his heart and she wasn't going to violate his trust. Plus, talking was technically all that happened, but there was a form of intimacy tonight that made it feel as if she was hiding something. Then the time spent outside her door. Something was off with her and Oliver and she couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment there was a shift. 

"Are you okay? Helena wasn't directing her ire at you for once, but it seemed as if she really struck a nerve."

"I'm fine. It's just that I don't think people should be treated that way no matter status or whatever a stupid superficial reasoning is. Oliver may be a broody guy that lives off nothing but snark and whiskey. Who is also a suppressant hard ass to deal with at times, but even he deserves to be treated with respect."

Barry smiled patting Felicity's shoulder. "You're a good person Felicity. You being here has not only been fun, but it's done a lot of good for us. That includes Oliver as well. I'm sure he's glad he can call you a friend."

Felicity walked over to her suitcase and began digging for her toiletries. "Yeah," she responded quietly. "That's what it is. A friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to Helena's home continues. Oliver and Felicity find themselves alone at night once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think this is the most Olicity heavy chapter so far...enjoy!)

  

 

Another day at Helena's place of hell. Things had been quiet since the whole Helena vs Oliver debacle. They steered clear of each other and no drama happened. Felicity mostly stuck with Caitlin and then with Barry prepping her for whatever activity Helena had planned next. She was beyond ready to go back to the palace and back to the confines of her quarters. 

During Helena's ball, Felicity found herself alone for a moment when she heard a familiar voice ease up behind her. "Lady Felicity."

She turned around meeting him with a smile. "Your Grace. What a pleasant surprise."

Tommy grabbed her hand and leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said. 

"Thank you." Felicity smoothed her hand over her blue gown. Her look tonight was simple. A chiffon blue gown and her hair was down in waves. 

"We haven't gotten a chance to talk much since we've been here. How has this trip been for you?"

"It's been good so far. I'm enjoying seeing Helena's home a lot." She lied, blatantly lied. Helena's home was nice, but she still didn't want to be stuck here any longer and was desperately ready for the dreary trip to end. However, there was no need to tell Tommy her complaints since there was nothing he could do about it. 

Switching the subject over to him, Felicity asked how he was doing being confined to Helena for so long. "How have you been? Enjoying yourself?"

"I am," he nodded. "And I know I haven't spent much time with the other ladies or you, but Helena's the hostess, and I wouldn't look like a good houseguest if I chose to spend my time elsewhere."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Felicity cautioned him. "I understand you have a very important job to attend to and duties that need your guidance."

"How are you so understanding all the time," Tommy asked in response. For someone that had no idea of how this life worked, she was more understanding than the ladies that knew the ins and outs of royal life. 

“I’ve just never been one to make a big ordeal over things I can’t control.”

"Felicity, I want you to know that you are special to me." He stepped forward into her space a little more. "I hope I can show you just how much in the upcoming weeks."

Out of the corner of her eye Felicity saw Helena approaching. There was annoyance in her eye, but as she looked at Felicity she turned on the fake charm just as Tommy noticed her presence. 

"Felicity," Helena called her name warmly. "I do hope you're enjoying your stay here. Please don't hesitate to alert me if something is not up to your standards."

Felicity put on a smile as fake as Helena's. "It's been nothing but amazing. You're an exceptional hostess."

"Thank you," she replied. She linked her arm through Tommy's. "It's time for the waltz, so please excuse us."

Felicity gave a quick bow. "By all means," she said as she turned and walked away. 

As she walked off, she looked over and saw Oliver leaning against the wall across the way. She gave him a small smile as he nodded towards her. She started to go in his direction, but instead found the group of other ladies huddled up together and joined them.

Grabbing a champagne flute from a passing server as she stood in between Caitlin and Laurel. As she took a sip, she listened in on them discuss Helena and Tommy. They were complaining - well mostly Laurel, was complaining about the amount of time Helena and Tommy were spending together. 

"Well they have been close since childhood, so it wouldn't be far-fetched to see that she has a clear advantage currently," Carrie spoke. 

"Carrie makes a good point," Caitlin spoke up. 

Felicity glanced over at Laurel as she called her name. The two of them didn't really speak or have much to say to each other. They definitely didn't get along. Laurel didn't get along with any of the women. She stated that she was here for one goal and one goal only and didn't care to form any frivolous bonds with women she didn't care to know. It didn't make any difference to Felicity that she was standoffish because as far as she was concerned, Caitlin was the only one with friendship qualities. 

"As the media darling, do you not have anything to say?"

Felicity looked up at Laurel's pointed eyes in her direction. "No. I really don't." That was all she cared to say about the subject. 

As Felicity turned around, she saw Helena going in for a kiss. She slanted her lips over Tommy's as she cradled the back of his head kissing him deeply. Carrie gasped as Felicity continued to look on with Caitlin and Laurel. "Still no opinion," Laurel leaned in and whispered only for Felicity to hear. "You just may be losing the hold you had on that number one spot dear."

"It’s only Helena being Helena," Caitlin said. 

"It's a good tactic if you ask me," Carrie shrugged. "Bold and smart."

Laurel scoffed with an eye roll and looked over to Carrie with ire. "Well we didn't ask you, did we?" She turned back to the floor as a very flustered Tommy asked Helena to speak with him in privacy. They walked off the ballroom floor hand in hand. 

"If you're truly the best candidate to win Thomas's hand, you don't need stunts like that to win. They reek of insecurity, something I have no knowledge of. Not to mention that explicit public displays like that are very unbecoming of a lady," Laurel finished. 

Felicity couldn't help but laugh softly at the angry steam following Laurel's heels as she stalked off in the direction of the bar. 

~~~~

Oliver sat at the bar surveying the floor. Tommy was still entangled with Helena as they made their rounds to the guests. His eyes kept moving around until they found Felicity. She was off to the side laughing and talking with Caitlin and Barry. She seemed as if she was enjoying herself. Glad to see she wasn't letting Helena's antics ruin her mood. 

His view was cut off when John walked up on him. "Oliver Queen smiling at an event? Is there something I don't know about?"

Not realizing he was smiling, Oliver quickly diverted his eyes and cut it off. He stood up and embraced John in a warm hug. He sat back down and slid the glass over to the bartender signaling for a refill. "Good bar, one of the few enjoyable things here," he said.

John was one of the very few people that Oliver held no ill will towards. John had been friends with his father when John was just starting out in guard duty. After his parents died, John looked out for Oliver and tried to keep him on the right track. Even though they had a rough go for a while due to Oliver's anger and hurt over everything that happened, John became sort of an older brother/father figure in the following years. 

John sat down ordering a gin and tonic for himself. 

"Taking a break," Oliver asked him. 

John nodded. "Yeah, switching out the rotation for a moment." He waited a bit for his drink and when it was finally ready, he took it taking a cool sip. "How have you been Oliver? We haven't really gotten a chance to talk as much since things have taken off with the tour?"

"I've been good. Enjoying this royal tour more and more each day." The sarcasm dripped off each word as John laughed in return. He knew Oliver would want to be anywhere but here, but since Tommy asked, he would oblige. "I will be happier when we leave this place."

"Ready to get back to the palace that bad," John joked. 

"Yeah that's it," he laughed. "How's our prince charming doing?”

"He's holding strong." John looked back at Tommy. "Or at least trying to."

"The game of finding love," Oliver whispered. "A game I don't find very interesting, especially if it turns out to be anything like what my friend is going through, I respectfully decline." Oliver caught Tommy's line of sight and couldn't help but laugh at the look of exhaustion and silent cry for help on his friend's face. Oliver held his glass up at with a head nod. 

John turned around and studied Oliver. "Interesting that you mention that, is there no potential lady for you?”

Oliver rarely did relationships. The longest he had was with a woman by the name of Samantha. Four months was the most he could do. It never felt right though because he could go days without talking to her and be fine. You're supposed to long for someone, want to spend time with them or at least want to hear their voice each day. Oliver felt nothing like that, so he ended it. What followed that were random hookups, but eventually that died down as well. He found himself preferring his own company since no other woman could hold his attention.

"John you've been around the court far too long. The sniveling gossip has rubbed off on you I'm afraid."

John held his hands up in his defense. "Lyla wanted me to ask. So I did my duty as a husband and followed orders."

"Smart man," Oliver laughed. "Tell Lyla I appreciate her concern, but I'll handle it in my own way." John drained the rest of the liquid in his glass and put it down for the night. He turned slightly and Felicity was in his line of sight again. This time she sat picking at the food on her plate while talking with Caitlin. That signature smile was still on her face. 

John studied Oliver as his eyes and lack of an answer held more of a story. He could sense that something was brewing under the cover of the nonchalant demeanor. He tried to follow his line of sight, but Oliver looked away far too quickly. 

"Did you come to only gossip or can we talk about something more than my nonexistent love life?"

"Actually there is something I would like to talk to you about though."

Oliver noticed the seriousness in John's voice and how rigid his body had grown as he stood. "Walk with me," John motioned for Oliver to follow. 

* * *

  

Oliver slipped his phone back in his pocket and rested against one of the barrels desperately trying to figure out what he was thinking. Why would he invite Felicity to join him? It wasn't a smart move at all. It was truly stupid. He needed to distance himself from her. Needed to set some boundaries because he thought about her more than he should have. 

He tried to say he was imagining things, but he knew better. He felt something for her. It was becoming blurry because he didn't know if it was just an intense friendship or if something deeper was brewing under the surface. He found himself looking for in a room or anticipating her approaching him. He even found himself seeking her conversation and her company. He was playing such a dangerous game. She was here for Tommy. Tommy, his best friend, who had genuine real feelings for her. 

About 15 minutes had passed when Oliver heard someone descending the stairs leading into the cellar. She stepped off the last step giving him a wave. He couldn't help the happiness he felt at the sight of her. A feeling he wasn't supposed to be feeling. 

"What took so long? Thought you might've chickened out," he said. 

"Miss me that much," she quickly quipped. Felicity walked further inside the cellar looking around for a moment. "You know a rebel like me is always up for a challenge. I had to go change though."

Oliver looked over her appearance which was a complete 180 from earlier. She was in sweats with a tank; her hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun with a couple of pieces falling into her face. Her face was completely bare with no hint of makeup. She looked perfectly relaxed. 

Felicity walked over to the barrel in the middle of the floor where Oliver's whiskey along with two glasses sat. "Fancy setup you got going here."

"What will it be?" He pointed to the barrel and then over to one of the walls covered in wine. 

"Wine," she said excitedly. It was childish to be so excited to drink Helena's wine, but after her behavior the last couple of days, she didn't feel so bad. She surveyed the selections in front of her finding the one she was in the mood for. She looked over as Oliver poured himself a generous amount. 

"Do you seriously only drink whiskey?"

"It's my preference." He shrugged at her and drunk half of the contents in one gulp. "You're too delicate for it or something?"

"I was a bartender, so of course I've had whiskey," she scoffed. "I just like wine and fruit based drinks better."

Oliver grinned at her preferences. "Doesn't surprise me at all."

Felicity popped opened a bottle and decided to just drink straight from it instead of getting a glass. "So, what made you come down here," Felicity asked. 

Oliver dropped to the floor resting his back against the wall. "It's one of the few quiet places here. I don't have to bend the knee to nobles or put on a fake smile for anyone."

Felicity sat on the floor and faced Oliver. She studied him as he took slow sips of his drink. There was such a mystery about him and she hated mysteries, they deserved to be solved. 

"Oliver, if you hate it here so much, why haven't you left? I mean I just don't see why you willingly put yourself through this." She had gotten a taste of the snob lifestyle and judging, but she couldn't imagine the things Oliver went through for years consistently. 

Oliver brought his glass to his lips taking a long drawn out sip as if he was contemplating the question. "Tommy," he answered in one word.

Felicity looked on as Oliver contained explaining what he meant. 

"After Thea left, I thought about leaving to find some other place to settle. But around that time, Tommy was being prepped for his duties. You know, taking the throne and all that business. Thea didn't need me any longer, she was forging her own path, but I knew Tommy still did. Even though he's constantly surrounded by staff and servants, he needed someone he could trust and who would have his back. That person was me, his best friend."

Felicity nodded at Oliver's words. She had such a different expectation from the person Oliver would be when they first met in Vegas. She thought he would be cold, distance, one dimensional, but she could see that he was so much more as he opened up to her. 

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," Felicity said. "Watching out for people you care about is admirable."

"People would stab Tommy in the back with no hesitation if it meant gaining a profit or something for themselves," Oliver continued. "I'm not just being paranoid, I've witnessed it happen on occasions. There was even an attempt recently."

"What happened?"

She saw Oliver glance away and look into his glass. His jaw clenched as he stayed quiet. 

"Did it involve me," she asked. 

Oliver nodded. He contemplated just how much he should tell her. Part of him didn't want to add anymore on her plate to worry about, but another part of him wanted to be completely honest with her and give her the heads up to watch out even more than she already was. 

"At the derby, someone had a picture of you and Tommy in his suite. They were going to sell it to the tabloids."

"What," she shrieked. "But nothing happened. I mean, you were there."

"Not the entire time. They captured a moment that looked quite intimate."

Felicity tried to think back to the derby, but her mind was mostly blank. She remembered the push-up bet between Oliver and Tommy. If they were talking about the moment she and Tommy were having a conversation, that was one of the most innocent moments between them. 

"What would they gain by releasing that," she thought out loud. 

"You weren't supposed to be in Tommy's suite at all. You were supposed to be with the other ladies," Oliver continued. "Breaking the rules, so imagine the headlines. Prince Tommy and contestant caught in the act or whatever they would've twisted it to say. Not to mention the names they would've called you. You didn't deserve to be subjected to that."

"How did you find out?"

"John," he answered. 

Tommy's bodyguard that she had only spoken to on brief occasions, but he seemed as if he was great as his job and he was always friendly towards her. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Does Barry know about this?"

"I only found out today," he quickly said. "And no Barry doesn't know. It would be best for him not to know; he tends to get antsy."

Felicity huffed a small laugh. She could only imagine the many ways Barry would freak out. 

"John came to me earlier and told me, and then we decided to inform Tommy. John tracked down the pictures before they could be released. He also found the person responsible; a staffer at the derby. It's been taken care of, so no worries there."

Felicity sighed running her hands across her forehead. "Thanks I guess."

"Just be careful," Oliver said. 

"I'll watch out."

"Money and power can make people do crazy things."

"Oliver..."

Oliver looked up catching Felicity's eyes gaze continuing. "Sometimes I look at you and see this wide eyed baby animal who has mistakenly stumbled into the road unknowing of what is coming ahead."

"So you think I'm cute is what you're saying?"

"That's not," he stammered. "I mean..." Oliver dropped his head hiding his smile and the blush that crept up amidst his flustered feeling. It was amazing at how quick Felicity could throw him off his game. "I am not about to stroke your ego," he laughed. 

"Look at that huh? I almost rendered you speechless," she grinned. 

"What is it about you Smoak? You're frustrating and infuriating at times, but I seem to enjoy you."

"Maybe it's a special talent," she shrugged. She brought her glass to her lips smiling at Oliver over the rim. 

~~~~

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, and you don't have to answer if want don't want to," Oliver cautioned Felicity. "But do you not miss your home?" 

Felicity looked up a bit surprised at the questioning. She didn't think Oliver would be particularly interested in hearing about her life before the court. 

"It's just I never hear you talk much about family or friends back home. It would be normal for you to miss your life."

Felicity moved to sit beside Oliver. Side by side with their shoulders touching, exceptionally close. She knew the subject would inevitably come up. She really didn't think Oliver would be the one to ask, but since he had been slowly opening up to her, she was ready to give him a peek into her life before Starling. 

"My life back home wasn't exactly eventful," she said quietly. She pulled her knees up to her chest giving herself something to hold onto. "I am an only child raised by a single mother. Donna Smoak." Felicity smiled at the memory of her eccentric, yet nurturing and loving mother. "She was just a cocktail waitress, so obviously I didn't grow up in glitz and glamor. I had a mundane life and even though it was relatively boring compared to this, I was happy."

Oliver could sense the hesitation lingering in the air as Felicity took a long sip of her wine as the hard part of her story came next. "When I was 17, my mother fell ill. Cancer. So when everyone was making college plans and things like that, I was trying to figure out how I would best help my mother when I finished school."

"Once I turned 18 and graduated, it was like a dam broke and she worsened significantly. I had to become the adult, so I put my life on hold, and started taking care of her immediately."

"Did you not have any other family members to help?" Felicity shook her head at his question. "What about your father," he asked cautiously. 

Felicity laughed bitterly as her finger traced the rim of her wine glass. "My father left when I was about seven. Bolted and never looked back, so he was completely out of the picture. And with my mom not having any family left and I was an only child, the responsibility fell solely on me. That's how I ended up at the bar you guys found me at."

"It was the perfect situation. I could be with my mother during the day and work at night. Plus, the tips were good and helped out tremendously. It all worked out for the best for a while, until she passed two years later."

Felicity could feel emotions stirring inside of her as she tried to will them away before it was too late. "I'm sorry," she sniffed dropping her head. "I didn't mean to make this such a dreary conversation."

Oliver shook his head. Before he knew it, he brought his hand up swiping a strand of hair out of her face. Felicity lifted her hand and it brushed against his. He pulled his hand away as she tucked the hair behind her ear. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who asked so, I'm sorry."

"No," she quickly reassured him. "In some strange way it felt good to talk about her. I actually haven't since I've been over here. No one else has asked, so thank you."

"You took the time to ask about me, so why not repay the favor right?"

Felicity matched Oliver's warm smile. She pushed herself up and quickly grabbed the other glass off the barrel. She dropped back down next to him holding it out. "You know what, I think I'll take some of your whiskey right about now."

"That's what I like to hear," he grinned. He grabbed the bottle and poured her a glassful. "Here you are my lady."

"Thank you." 

Oliver refilled his glass as quietness slipped into the cellar. Felicity's eyes darted between him and the glass in her hand. 

"I have a question of my own. Why do you carry that camera around?" She nodded towards it where it sat on the floor. "You love these adventures so much that you just have to keep the memories?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "When I was finally old enough, my father would let me go to the palace with him. Thea would stay at home with my mother because she was still considered too young. I would take pictures of different things, have them developed and show them to her since she couldn't go. What started out as something to keep my sister from crying turned into a fun hobby."

"So you're good at it now?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Pretty much."

"Any pics of me on there," she questioned. 

"You may have ended up in a couple of them." The first picture he'd taken of her was of her at the tea party in the gardens. Oliver snapped pictures of scenery, statues, Felicity with Caitlin and even some of the other women he didn't care much for. They all chronicled the journey. He had thought about developing them and giving them to Tommy in a book as a sort of wedding gift when everything was over, but as the days went on, that was seeming less and less of a plan. 

Felicity drained the liquid from her glass when an idea popped in her mind. "Take a picture of me now." She scooted back running her hands over her messy hair and appearance. 

Oliver grabbed his camera and quickly adjusted the settings turning to her. She settled into pose giving him a silly face before settling into a smile. The camera coupled with the ray of light filtering into the cellar enhanced her even more. You could see the natural blush of her cheeks. The small freckles littering across her nose and the natural hue of her lips.

The shutter of the lens went off as Oliver took the picture of her. 

"Let me see." She quickly crawled back over towards Oliver with no regard to his personal space. 

Oliver's nose was instantly filled with the enchanting smell of Felicity. She smelled of some mixture of flowers and cookies. A strange combination, but on her it was heavenly. 

"How do I look," she asked. She peered down getting a good look at the reflection of herself in Oliver's hands. 

"You can see all the imperfections," he pointed to her face. 

Felicity swiped at his shoulder. "That's so mean."

"I'm only joking," be grinned. "Can't find anything wrong."

Felicity picked up Oliver's bottle of whiskey and poured another cup for herself. As she held it up to her lips, Oliver stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let's make a toast," he said. 

"To what," Felicity asked. 

He raised his glass up contemplating his words. 

"To the moments in between," he finally said. "The nobles, they think everything is about a party, impressing the media, or the glitz and glamour. They think everything hinges on status. They don't even realize just how much they're missing out on what matters most, the quiet moments. Moments like right now. The two us talking over wine and whiskey. It means something to me even if they can't see the beauty in it."

Felicity held her glass up to Oliver's. "It means something to me as well," she smiled. "To the moments in between." Felicity clinked her glass against Oliver's as he repeated what she said. Felicity took a sip with Oliver's watchful blue eyes on her, she felt a small flutter in her heart. 

~~~~

"What's your fear," Oliver asked Felicity. They had talked endlessly while slowly finishing off Oliver's bottle of whiskey. They weren't drunk, but they were both very tipsy and could feel the shift in the atmosphere. 

"Needles," she answered. 

"Needles," he repeated surprised. She seemed as if she wasn't afraid of anything. Something as minimal as needles was a shock. 

Felicity nodded. "All types of needles. I hate the doctor for that very reason alone."

"Okay, I can understand that, but what about your piercing?" He pointed at the industrial piercing in her ear. The one that caught his attention on numerous occasions prompting him to wonder if she had any more. 

"Oh this?" Her hand flew up to the piercing fiddling with a bit. "I got this when I was 15 and went through a very short-lived rebellious stage. The pain from the piercing jolted me back to reality quickly. I have stayed away from them since that moment. What about you? You scared of needles," she asked. 

Oliver shook his head. "No. Never have been either. They're over in the blink of an eye, except tattoos of course."

"That's right, you do have a tattoo." She remembered the intricate design on his very muscular chest. She would never forget that sight. "Is that your only one?"

"Yeah." His hand flew up to his chest where it was located. "I got it some time ago."

Felicity shuddered. "I could never sit through that. Just the thought alone is making me ache.”

“It’s honestly not bad,” Oliver grinned.

"So what frightens you?"

Oliver scratched his jaw trying to think of something he was afraid of. He couldn't really put his finger on anything. The life he lived, you learned quickly not to have any fear. 

"You know those dreams where you're falling and you wake up before you hit the ground? Those are terrifying."

Felicity rolled her eyes with a laugh. "That doesn't count, every person is a bit frightened by that."

Oliver shrugged. "I can't really think of anything else, so I guess my answer would be nothing."

"That's impossible. Everyone is scared of something, so you're scared of something."

"Is that so," he asked. 

"Uh huh," she hummed. She brought the glass to her lips keeping her droopy eyes on him. "We just haven't figured it out yet."

"If you say so."

"You know what else scares me?" She turned to Oliver with her legs brushing up against him. She leaned in to his ear with a whisper. "The waltz." 

"It's pretty easy to pick up.” Oliver shut his eyes the moment the words slipped out. He cracked them open a bit to see Felicity staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh,” she exclaimed. “Teach me.”

"I don't dance."

"If you don't dance, how do you know?"

Oliver sighed regretting the fact that he let one of his deepest secrets out. "You don't hang around the palace much without picking up something. Also, I might've taken some classes with Tommy when we were younger."

Felicity erupted into a deep laugh as she got the mental image of Oliver learning how to dance. 

"Are you finished?"

  
“Only if you show me the steps,” she bargained.

“Felicity,” he groaned.

"You don't want me to embarrass myself when it's my turn to be twirled on the dance floor do you? So," she stood up wiping herself off. "Teach me."

"You're insufferable," he huffed. Oliver hopped up feeling the rush of the alcohol pumping through him. He took Felicity's hand and led her out to the center of the floor. He turned pulling her against him as their bodies molded together like perfect puzzle pieces. "Ready?"

Felicity took one look at Oliver and loudly giggled as she fell into his chest. She dropped her head stifling her laugh.

Felicity’s laugh was infectious and he couldn’t stop himself from joining her. "You're going to get us caught," he laughed before shushing her. 

She quieted down her laughter as she brought her hands up against his chest. Oliver's hand reached around her waist and he held her up against him.

"Sorry,” she quieted. “I’m ready now.”

Oliver grasped Felicity's right hand with his left and brought it up in the air. "Put your hand on my shoulder," he said. 

Felicity nodded and did as instructed. She waited for his next order. 

"When I step forward, you step back."

"How do I know when you'll step back?"

"You'll hear the beat change, but since we don’t have any music, another hint is you are going to feel my body go slack, so then you loosen up and prepare to step backwards."

"Got it." She squeezed his hand a bit straightening herself.

For the rest of the time in the cellar, Felicity followed Oliver’s instructions picking up on the steps as best as she could under his knowledgeable, but heavily influenced guidance. Neither one spoke much as they twirled around; their bodies conjoined with not as much room to slip a piece of paper between them. Their touch was heated with gazes at the other holding forbidden looks.

* * *

Felicity reached her room with a tired yawn that she stifled. She and Oliver had talked all night and practicing the dance exhausted her even more. 

"Thank you for walking me to my room."

Oliver nodded. "No problem. It's the least I could do since you kept me company."

"And you had alcohol this time."

Oliver huffed a laugh patting his chest. "Hey, I must admit, I'm a fast learner."

Felicity felt a sense of dread at the impending separation. Oliver was going to return to his room and she would be left alone with her many thoughts. Thoughts that left her confused and feeling things she probably shouldn't have been feeling. 

Felicity turned grabbing onto Oliver's arm. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes just as Oliver turned his head slightly causing her nose to brush against his chin. On instinct, Oliver's hand shot out and he placed it on the slope of her back.

They stayed in this embrace for a prolonged moment and if anyone walked up they would have some explaining to do. The embrace was intimate, way too intimate. They were less than an inch apart from each other and could both smell the lingering alcohol on their lips. The same alcohol pulsing through their veins giving them the liquid courage to push the envelope. 

She leaned forward and kissed the side of his face. "Goodnight Oliver." She slowly pulled away as Oliver dropped his hand down to his side with his fingers fidgeting.

"Good night Smoak." His voice was low and barely above a whisper, but that was all he could managed because the lingering feel of Felicity's lips against his skin left him flustered and warm. Felicity gave him one last look with a small smile before turning her door knob and slipping inside her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore my waltz instructions. I'm sure they aren't accurate lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has a relaxing day at the beach. Felicity desperately tries to get Oliver to celebrate a special day.

  

 

 

Knocking that sounded more like holes being drilled into the wall behind her woke Felicity up. She tried to open her eyes, but pain radiated through her forehead settling at her temples. A huge hangover. 

Memories from the night before played like a brand new picture. Laughing and talking with Oliver. Opening up to him about her family dynamic and then dancing with him to the beat of their own music. 

She couldn't deny it anymore. There was something brewing there. Maybe it could be blamed on the setting. Seclusion, dim lights, alcohol and honest and open conversation would be enough to make anyone have questionable feelings. 

She didn't really realize just how much she and Oliver drank last night, but the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered the intimacy of her time spent with Oliver and kissing him on the cheek outside of her door. 

"Felicity!" 

It was Barry like she figured. Cracking her eyes open, she managed to croak out two words. "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Barry stepped inside. 

"You overslept and its time to go my lady. Helena wouldn't hesitate to leave you here either." He stopped in his tracks with his voice trailing off as Felicity pushed the covers off her head. Her hair was all over her head and she was sure she looked as bad as she felt. 

"Oh wow," he stammered. "You look uh..."

Felicity didn’t even have the energy to respond. She only groaned and leaned over cradling her head in her hands. 

"Are you...you're hungover?"

"Yep," she mumbled with a nod. 

"You drunk that much last night," he questioned. 

"One glass too many at the ball I guess," she said. A very big lie. She only had two glasses at the party and she didn't even finish one of them.

"Well I don't really blame you. Sometimes you need to drink to survive the day with Helena," Barry said. "Let’s see," he said to himself. He walked over to the mini fridge and found a bottle of water. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out what looked like it could be a Tylenol. 

Felicity frowned down at the red and blue pill in Barry's palm that had lint attached to it. "Why do you have pills in your pocket," she asked. 

"I might've done a bit too much on the dance floor last night, so John came to my rescue early this morning. Now I'm coming to yours, so here." Barry picked the lint away, took Felicity's hand and stuffed the pill in it. He opened the water bottle and handed it to her. 

Felicity popped the pill and took a generous swig of the water. Barry grabbed her arm helping her up. She stumbled to her feet glad to see that Barry was so focused on helping her that he was completely oblivious to the truth. If she said she was out drinking with Oliver late night, how could she explain the why. 

"We're running behind, go shower quickly and I'll wait here to help you crawl downstairs."

Straightening herself up, Felicity took a deep breath. She'd been hungover before, so she would just dig deep and find a way to at least make due until she got on the train. 

~~~~

Felicity opted to sit in the very back of the train hoping that no one would seek her out or talk to her. She wasn't even in the mood to spend time with Tommy. Luckily Helena was still occupying his time, she figured that would go on until they stepped foot in Starling. She was so ready to get back to the palace and crawl into the bed. As she cradled the pillow in front of her, and leaned against the window, she could hear the sound of footsteps as they approached her. 

"Smoak." 

She immediately knew who it was because he was the only one that used her last name as her moniker. Felicity slowly pulled her shades down and saw Oliver standing before her. His face held a shitfaced grin as he stared at her. She tried her best to glare, but her face wouldn't allow that to happen. 

"What do you want," she asked. 

"Came to check on you. I heard you're a little under the weather."

She managed to pull her head up off the window. "There's so much I want to not only say, but do right now, however my motor functions seem to be nonexistent, so I'll settle with flipping you off in my mind."

Oliver laughed deeply. Felicity was one of the most amusing people when she was upset about something. 

"You're really enjoying this? It's your fault you know?"

"I wasn't the one who decided to mix whiskey with wine. That's all on you. As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah because you drink whiskey like water and you're immune to it now," she grumbled. 

Oliver laughed again before giving her a sympathetic look. "I came over to bring you something actually." From behind his back, he produced a cup of coffee. "It's not my hangover cure, but I figured it would suffice for now."

The cup of coffee in his hand looked like the most beautiful thing to her. She didn't have time to grab a cup considering how late she woke up and was running behind. 

Felicity felt a surge of energy at the sight and reached out towards Oliver. "Lifesaver," she exclaimed. She took the cup from him taking a sip of the warm liquid immediately feeling a surge of energy filter through her.

Oliver gave a half shrug with a smile. "It's not quite as good as my own personal hangover cure, but it will help some."

Felicity drunk some more of the coffee peering over the lid at Oliver. "What's your cure," she was almost afraid to ask. 

"It involves egg yolks, bananas, ginger, oatmeal..."

"That sounds disgusting," Felicity gagged. She needed him to hush before nausea hit her. 

"You're acting very picky considering you're five seconds away from puking your guts up."

Felicity finally managed to glare at Oliver. "If you keep making jokes, I'm going to tell everyone that you know how to do a perfect waltz." 

Oliver's laugh immediately ceased. "You play dirty."

"I just play the cards dealt to me," she responded. "So, are you going to stand the entire ride or have a seat?"  

He'd thought about sitting with Felicity for the entire duration of the ride, but ultimately decided against it. Last night was still fresh and he figured it would be best to sort of distance himself during the train ride. Far too many wandering eyes. 

Oliver looked back to see Caitlin approaching them. "I promised Barry a card game, so I should head back up there to him or I'll never hear the end of it. Plus, I have recruited Caitlin to sit with you. You will be in capable hands with her." 

Caitlin was one of the few people that didn't frustrate him. He actually liked her as a person. She was nice and a genuine person. He was also glad that she and Felicity had become quick friends. 

Felicity managed her first smile since she woke up. "Look at you looking out for me." 

"I made a promise to, didn't I?"

"Knight in shining armor," she whispered as her smile grew. 

This time Oliver smiled back at her with a blush. He stuffed his hands in his pockets suddenly feeling warm and flustered by the heat rising at the back of his neck. 

"Hi guys!" Caitlin spoke full of cheer effectively ending the gazing moment them. 

Felicity lifted her hand for a lazy wave, which was all she could manage. Oliver stepped back giving her the room to move into the seat next to Felicity. "I'll leave you ladies alone," he said before walking off. 

Caitlin sat down next to Felicity. "That's strange to see."

"What's that," Felicity asked. 

"Oliver actually smiling," she answered. 

"Oh."

"He should smile more often," Caitlin added. "He has a nice smile."

"Yeah he does," Felicity responded quietly as she slipped her shades back over her eyes and continued drinking the dark coffee. 

* * *

Felicity walked onto the beach alongside Barry. She welcomed the feel of sand underneath her toes, the sun rays beating down on her skin, nature's own music in her ears. She wanted to indulge in everything that came with the beach.

The activities for the day were scrapped and instead the day had been declared beach day. After the last couple of weeks she'd had, this down time was immensely needed. 

"We made it," Barry cheered as he sat Felicity's chair that he insisted on carrying down. 

Felicity sat her bags down and stood up taking a deep breath inhaling the fresh scent. "I'm just glad to get some quiet time and relaxation. All of this competing and going to events have kind of tired me out. It's nice to have a moment to center myself."

Just as she said that across the way, she could see Tommy with Queen Rebecca and Laurel in a casual setting.

Barry looked out following her gaze. "Doesn’t seem like everyone got the memo," Barry mumbled. 

Felicity slipped her shades off and dropped them in her bag. She looked around for the other ladies not seeing them yet. Rolling her eyes, she wasn’t surprised that Laurel was trying to get an advantage by using her connection with the queen while everyone else was away. "I don't even care. I just want a moment to breathe and enjoy there not being any unnecessary drama,” she told Barry.

Barry nodded over toward the area where a couple of workers from the palace were set up with different treats. "I'll go get us some drinks," he said. 

As Barry walked off Felicity pulled her phone out to take a look at herself. Felicity turned her camera facing front as she fluffed her wavy hair. It had been some time since she updated her Instagram page with an actual picture of herself. Iris relayed to her that the page seemed to be working and she was growing followers by the day. Being so out there in the public was a different experience for her, but she would follow the expert for this. 

Just as she settled on an acceptable angle paired with a relaxed look, she noticed Oliver's reflection entering the frame as he walked up on her. He stopped behind her and she quickly snapped it capturing him in the picture as well. She debated whether she should upload it or not, but finally settled on saving it to her camera roll.  

"American Smoak," he said as she turned around. "That's kind of on the nose isn't it?"

Felicity dropped her phone on down on her towel. "Checking out my profile," she asked. 

"I may have stumbled across it once or twice."

"Stumbled you say? Got some ghost pages I should know about?"

"I do not," he said. "You already know a bit too much about me as it is."

"I'll find out more," she whispered. She looked over the swim shorts and plain white shirt he was wearing admiring how nice he looked. "So you decided to join us simpletons on the beach? You don't have anything to build or fix up," she joked. 

"I can appreciate some fresh saltwater and waves. I figured a quiet day out here could do me some good. So here I am." He looked down at the folded up chair on the ground. "You going to set that up?"

“Don’t know how. I was going to get Barry to do it.”

“Barry,” Oliver scoffed. “Yeah alright.” He motioned for Felicity to step back. "Leave it to you to have me working on an off day,” he grunted as Oliver squatted down examining the chair.

"Don't complain," she laughed. “You’re very much in your element.” Felicity looked out trying to see where Barry was at and saw him still standing over by the tables talking to Caitlin. She glanced back at Oliver and did a double take when she saw him grabbed his shirt and pull it over his head. Her eyes traveled over every inch of his exposed chiseled chest.

"You have to strip to put up a tent," she asked. 

Oliver tossed his shirt down on the ground. He stared at Felicity for a moment. "You want the tent up or not?"

Felicity stepped back holding her hands up. "Don't mind me. Please proceed."

Oliver turned around and began assembling the different parts. Felicity tried to watch him actually work to see just how to set it up, but her eyes kept traveling over his body instead. She noticed the way his muscles twitched and flexed with each movement.

With a final fluff of the umbrella, Oliver stepped back holding his hand out towards the assembled chair. "Your chariot awaits." 

She cleared her throat shifting her eyes. She hadn’t even noticed that he was done. "That was quick. Thank you." 

“You’re welcome.”

Felicity dropped down onto the seat and dug around in her bag pulling out the bottle of sunscreen she brought with her.

“Sunscreen,” she offered him.

"I'm fine."

Felicity continued pouring a considerable amount of sunscreen in her hands. "Even macho men can get sun burnt," she rolled her eyes. She stood up motioning for him to take her place in the chair. "Sit."

Oliver reluctantly did as he was told. He held onto the bottle for Felicity as he sat down and anticipated the feel of her hands on his bare skin. Felicity rubbed her hands together as she looked down at Oliver's awaiting back. 

Oliver quietly sucked in a deep breath as Felicity's hands dropped onto his shoulders. Slowly they moved upward with her fingers gliding over his neck. Her hands moved back down his back over her shoulder blades and down the slope of his back.

Felicity pretty much held her breath the entire time she basically massaged Oliver's tight and firm skin. Seeing his body was one thing, but actually getting a feel of it was entirely different. His body was hard like a man of his stature was supposed to be. His muscles jerked underneath her palms with each inch she covered. His body was like Greek god status with muscles protruding from everywhere. 

Oliver looked back catching her in the moment of intense staring. She snapped her eyes away and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulders signaling that she was done. 

"Is the lady satisfied," he asked. 

Felicity handed him the cream and he squirted some in his hands for his chest. She nodded and cleared her throat willing her mind to turn and her brain to actually form words again. "Make sure you get your face as well," she said. 

“I’m assuming you need me to return the favor.

Felicity was going to have Caitlin apply it for her, but she was still tied up with Barry. 

“Sure.” Felicity untied her cover up letting it fall from her shoulders down to her feet. She stepped out of it and draped it over the chair.

That was the moment Oliver fully noticed her swimsuit and he regretted his offer in that very instance. Her body was amazing. The two-piece strappy suit left nothing to the imagination. He’d caught glimpses of her body before, but never like this. All of the gowns and dresses hid what was really underneath. A perfectly sculpted, proportioned body.

Felicity turned her back to Oliver and held her hair up out of the way. “Alright, I’m ready,” she said.

As his eyes continued to wander and they fell down to her glorious ass, his regret intensified a thousand times over.

Oliver held his breath as his hands made the first contact with her skin. Her skin was soft to his touch. Soft as pillows. It made you want to grab ahold of her and keep her close. He moved his hand across her shoulders massaging them before covering her back. He lowered his hands down to the slope of her spine.

Just as he pulled his hands away, Barry and Caitlin thankfully showed up with a tray of ice cold drinks. Oliver quickly grabbed a drink thankful to have the cool liquid to calm his suddenly rattled nerves. He drunk half of it with one sip. 

"Oliver, I've never seen you drink something that fast unless it was alcohol," Barry said with an amused smile. 

"You mean whiskey," Caitlin added with a grin. 

"You've been handing around these two a little too much Caitlin," Oliver responded. 

"It's the truth," Felicity shrugged. She grabbed Caitlin's hand and turned towards the water. "Let's get in," she said as they ran off. 

Oliver sat down in Felicity's vacant chair. As he continued sipping on the drink, he watched Felicity as she stepped into the water. 

"Ahhh!" Barry took a sip of his drink and held it up. "Let's toast," he said. 

Oliver looked over at Barry confused. "What could we possibly have to toast about right now?”

"Relaxation and perfection," Barry said. 

Oliver rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. looked out at Felicity just as she surfaced from under the water. Water dripped off of her from head to toe. A wide grin stretched across her face as she laughed at something Caitlin said. 

Oliver indulged Barry and tapped his glass against his and looked back out towards the water with Felicity in his view again. "Perfection."

~~~~

As Felicity rested in her chair, she saw Tommy approaching her. "Good evening your grace," she smiled and sat up.

“Lady Felicity. You’re looking radiant this evening,” he said. "Walk with me please."

Felicity placed her hand in his as he helped her up. They walked along the water letting the waved crash against their feet.

"How have you been? I feel like we barely talk anymore.”

“It has been very hard getting a hold of you,” she agreed.

“And for that I apologize. Every instance surrounding this journey has been so hectic and fast paced lately. That’s one of the reasons I wanted today to be just relaxation. It would give things time to calm.”

“It was well received,” Felicity said. “I thoroughly enjoyed today.”

“Lady Felicity.” Tommy called her name in that tone that showed that his next words would be very serious in nature. She looked up at him waiting for him to go on. “I want to tell you something that I haven’t divulged to the other ladies.”

“The reason things have sort of taken off lately is because once I choose a lady, I will immediately take over for my father,” he continued.

Felicity looked up surprised at the piece of information. She was under the impression that things would take some time. "What happened to the sort of learning period?”

“It’s no more,” he answered simply.

“Did your father say why?”

“Not any one definite answer.” Tommy sighed with a shrug. "My father's been doing this a long time. He's getting older and growing a bit weary of all the responsibility. As for me, I’m young and of age. I’ve prepared for this even if it’s happening a lot faster than I anticipated.”

Tommy glanced over at Felicity with her increased quieted with each step.  
"Does that change things for you?" Felicity fell quiet. She imagined herself taking his hand and then being queen right away. The thought was a bit frightening she had to admit. Even though she's technically done relatively good keeping her head above water, being actual queen was entirely different. 

"It's a bit jarring," she answered honestly. 

Tommy smiled softly appreciating her honesty. "I agree," he said. "Getting married and then assuming responsibility for an entire country. Any normal person would be frightened I just hope I'm as cut out for it as I think I am." 

"Well from what I've seen you are. You obviously care a great deal about the people already. That will only intensify as you assume your leadership role."

"You have a special way with words," he said. "You could give anyone confidence. The people of Starling would be lucky to have someone like you at the helm."

“May I ask why you singled me out,” Felicity questioned. “I mean I’m a great listener and I never turn people away that need to talk, but…” She paused trying to frame the question in the best way possible. “Why am I the only lady you decided to tell? Do the other not deserve to know?”

“I will tell the others as well as everyone else at an upcoming dinner,” Tommy said. “I chose to tell you now because I want to be completely honest with you. The other women, they’re used to sudden changes like this in the court. I didn’t want you to be blindsided.

“And honestly with your natural qualities, I could picture you by my side.”

Felicity simply smiled in return not knowing what to say to that confession.

Tommy held his arm out for Felicity. She slipped her arm inside his and they continued walking along the sandy path again. "It's gorgeous out here with the sun setting," he said. “Would you like to return or care to continue walking with me?” He held his arm out to her and she couldn’t help but to smile at his undeniable charm.

She had nowhere to be and nothing that urgently needed her attention, so what harm would come from walking with the Prince? None. She linked her arm through his and fell into step with him.

* * *

Oliver had just sat down in his quarters when there was a knock at his door. He quickly hurried over to open it expecting to see Tommy, but instead looked in Felicity's eyes.

"Smoak? What are you doing here? Everything alright?" It was late and there was no reason for her to be paying him a visit. 

Oliver quickly realized nothing was wrong as he studied Felicity. He looked her up and down immediately noticed her outfit. An outfit that looked dangerous on her. A leather skirt stretched over her hips stopping above her thighs. A rock tee was tucked inside with a leather jacket covering her shoulders. Combat boots exposed her smooth legs finishing her look. Her lips were red and her hair was straight framing her face. She looked delectable. 

"Everything's fine," she reassured him. "We're going to go celebrate, so get ready."

"Celebrate," he questioned. "What is there to celebrate..." His words trailed off as he realized what she was getting at. "Tommy told you," he groaned. 

Felicity nodded with a knowing smile on her face and rubbing her hands together. "So do whatever it is a guy like you does to get ready to go out. Time is of the essence."

"I don't celebrate my birthday and Tommy knows that."

"I'm not here on Tommy's behalf,” she corrected him. “It was my idea. And I figured it would be best to get you to agree before I prematurely alerted the others."

There would be no need to alert the others because he wasn’t going out. "Felicity," Oliver sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but I will have to politely decline."

Felicity propped her hands on her hips walking up to Oliver. "I figured you would say that, so I decided to bargain with you. If you go out, I will let you decide the first thing we do." 

He lifted his eyebrow in response. "Really?"

Felicity nodded. "What will it be," she asked. 

Oliver didn't want to celebrate his birthday, but this was a chance to get the upper hand on Felicity and he couldn't exactly pass it up. He had to make this request good and memorable. 

"I will only go out if you get a tattoo."

Felicity's eyes bucked. "What? That's not...," she stammered. "What the hell kind of ultimatum is that," she questioned. She regretted ever letting it slip to him that she wanted a tattoo that night in the wine cellar. She didn't even say she was certain that she wanted it, she only said that the thought crossed her mind. 

"A simple one. A humble request for you to conquer your fear."

"This is about you, not me." Felicity crossed her arms drawing her eyes at Oliver. He crossed his as well challenging her right back. "No," she profusely refuted. "I will not."

"Well I'm not celebrating anything." He shrugged and closed the door with a resounding shut. 

"Did he just..." Felicity blinked stunned at how Oliver had basically slammed the door in her face. Muttering curse words underneath her breath, she lifted her hand and knocked again.   
   
Oliver pulled the door opened and leaned against the frame with a smirk. "You again?"

"You're such a jerk," she laughed. She paced back and forth outside his room contemplating this predicament she'd gotten herself in. Her niceness greatly backfired in this instance. She fiddled at the stress line cropping up on her forehead. "Fine," she agreed before she wised up and changed her mind. "Hurry and get dressed."

~~~~

Felicity sat in Oliver's car with her arms crossed like an upset teenager. She couldn't believe she let Oliver rope her into something of this magnitude. All she wanted was for him to go out with the others for a quick drink in celebration of making it another year like a normal person. Now she was sitting outside a tattoo parlor with her heart thumping against her chest.

Oliver tapped his fingers against his steering wheel as the quietness filled the car. Felicity hadn't spoken a word since he pulled to up the parlor. He leaned over lowering his voice to a whisper. "Seeing as how you haven't moved yet, we can turn around, go back to the palace, get some sleep and pretend that none of this ever happened."

Felicity glanced up at Oliver out the corner of her eyes. "You're seriously acting this way because you hate birthdays? Why?"

"Don't change the subject to me. You getting this tattoo or not?"

Felicity ran her hands through her hair shaking them in an attempt to rid herself of her nerves. "I'm just trying to psych myself up here. Give me a moment okay." She took a deep sigh blowing out a shaky breath. "Gosh I need a drink to get through this," she muttered. 

Oliver reached behind her seat and brought out a bottle of whiskey. He handed it to her with a grin. 

"You travel with whiskey? I'm beginning to think you may have a serious problem my friend."

"You want it or not?"

Felicity took the bottle from Oliver and quickly unscrewed the top. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself. She brought the bottle to her lips taking a long swig. The mouthful of alcohol slowly moved down her throat leaving a burning sensation in her chest. Oliver watched her quietly amused as she cleared her throat and shook her entire body trying to steady her nerves. 

Oliver stifled a laugh at Felicity surprised to see how far she was willing to go and it was all for him and some superficial holiday that he didn’t really care about.

“I’m ready.” She opened the door and Oliver quickly followed.

He held the parlor door open for her as she slowly stepped inside. "Take a seat over there and I'll take care of things here," he said.

Oliver walked up to the counter as the young worker turned her attention to him. "Hi, I'm Sin. How can I help you," she asked. 

"I brought someone to get a tattoo. First timer. Also, she's sort of afraid of needles, so I need your best artist. Can you help me out?"

"Where's the girl?”

Oliver pointed over to Felicity as she sat flipping through one of the picture books.

"I know just the person. Our boss Floyd is the best. Very good with people that tend to freak out a bit."

“Good,” Oliver nodded.

“Bringing your girlfriend to get her first tattoo. That's kind of sweet by the way."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," he quickly blurted out. The lady stared back at him as he grew nervous and flustered for reasons unbeknownst to him. "She's just a girl that happens to be a friend," he continued. 

"Oh okay," she said slowly. She gave him one last confused glance and backed away disappearing to the back. 

Oliver walked away shaking his head. He didn't know why that quick encounter left him feeling so weird. The word girlfriend sent him on a quick emotional journey of picturing Felicity as his real girlfriend. He pushed the thoughts away just as quickly as they had entered his mind.

He lightly nudged Felicity and sat down beside her. "So what did you decide," he asked. 

"I still can't believe you're making me do this," she muttered. She closed the book and tossed it to the side. 

"I'm not making you do anything," he grinned. "There's still time to back out."

A man approached them from the back introducing himself as Floyd letting Felicity know that he would be the one taking care of her today. He stood off from Oliver and Felicity and began assembling his tools at his station. 

Felicity stood up and tossed her jacket onto Oliver's lap. She followed the guy and laid down at his station as he asked. She gave him the design and held out the inside of her left wrist where she wanted it transferred. After her skin was thoroughly cleaned, it took a surprisingly short amount of time to have the stencil successfully transferred onto her skin. 

Oliver watched Felicity's face fall as the guy brought out his arrangement of needles, and he could see the nervousness in her eyes. 

Oliver draped Felicity's jacket over his arm and walked over to them. "Give us a moment," he told the worker. He nodded and stepped back out of the way. Oliver pulled the stool up beside Felicity. 

"Listen Smoak, I can clearly see that you are one tough chick, but I'll get you out of here and you can call Barry, Caitlin, Tommy and whoever, and we’ll still go out if you insist."

Felicity looked up at him with an eye roll. "You say this now?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to smile at the fact that she got him to agree to going out even if she didn't get the tattoo. Technically she had won their game of wits and would definitely put that in her arsenal to use against Oliver when the time came. But as she sat in the chair now, she wanted to go through with it. "I'll do it. I want to finish what I started."

Oliver stared at Felicity in wonderment and amazement. She had such a fire inside of her and it intrigued him more each day. "All of this because you want me to celebrate my birthday? Why?"

"You're a good guy Oliver, and good guys deserve to be celebrated." She looked over to the guy motioning for him to come back. "Now let me do this before I lose the last bit of nerve I have."

As Floyd sat back down, Felicity sucked in her breath. Oliver opened his palm reaching out for her. "Hold my hand," he instructed. 

Felicity slipped her small hand into Oliver's with the contrast of their hands glaring. Oliver closed his fingers around her hand stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said quietly. She shifted in her seat and exhaled releasing the breath she'd been holding in and looked up into his eyes. "Take slow deep breaths and I will talk you through it."

Felicity nodded as Oliver's blue eyes stared back at her. Deep blue eyes that she tried not to look in often because they were hard to get lost in. One look and she would be diving into the ocean. This time however, she kept her eyes on him not wavering. A calmness washed over her as Oliver gently caressed her hand. She kept Oliver's instructions in mind as the needle made the first prick on her skin. 

~~~~

Felicity leaned against Oliver's car examining the bandage covering the small Phoenix bird on her left wrist. A Phoenix rising. She chose the tattoo because of what that particular bird represents. Rising from the ashes, born anew and stronger. She connected with it because she felt it symbolized her journey. The hardships she went through when she was younger to now living and enjoying life. The process surprisingly turned out better than that she was expecting. She'd prepared herself for the worst, so that helped.

"Wasn't so bad was it," Oliver questioned. 

"Not entirely. You held my hand and that helped."

"Yeah and you squeezed the life out of it too." He shook his hand still trying to regain the feeling in his fingers. 

"You deserved it," she laughed. 

"Let me see." Felicity held her wrist out to Oliver as he inspected the artwork. "It's nice. It fits you."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "I think so as well."

"Look at it this way, if you go to the doctor now, getting a shot or giving blood would seem small compared to this."

"You have a point I guess." Felicity rolled her eyes before breaking into a slow smile. "Thank you for helping me conquer my fear. Now it's time to officially celebrate your day." She placed her hand on his chest patting it with excitement in her eyes. Pushing herself off his car, she slipped inside the passenger side. 

Oliver stood in place for a moment. He could still feel the touch of Felicity's hand against his chest. He never would've imagined spending so much time with one person and enjoying all the moments.

Felicity let down the car window and peered out at him. She becked for him with her forefinger. "Let’s go my friend."

Oliver bent over and stuck his head inside her window. He didn't think this through because they're faces were extremely close. If he moved an inch their noses would've brushed against each other. "Am I going regret tonight," he asked her. 

Felicity cocked her head to the side with a winking smile. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Oliver's birthday next chapter, and you will get that first glimpse of real drama. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's birthday celebration continues. Oliver witnesses a moment that strikes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates so close together, WHAAATTT! Hope you enjoy!

  

 

Oliver found himself in a loud and bustling club sitting at a table with Felicity across from him, Tommy next to her, Barry at his side and Caitlin at the helm. This time they weren't alone and hadn't snuck out, so nearby John sat to a table by himself keeping a watchful eye over things. 

A waiter brought a tray of shots for the table sitting at his them in front of everyone. "We should make a toast to Oliver," Caitlin said. "I mean it is his day after all."

Felicity agreed with a nod. "Better yet, one by one, we should all say something nice about Oliver."

"Felicity, please," he sighed. He already felt awkward enough with all the attention on him as is. He wasn't used to this. 

"Nope," she quickly shushed him. "Who wants to go first?"

Before anyone could respond, Barry jumped up with his glass in his hand and Oliver quickly grabbed the back of his jacket yanking him back into his seat. "I swear if you sing what you have to say, I will personally throw you out of here myself."

The entire table laughed as Barry reluctantly nodded at Oliver's threat. "Fine," he grumbled. He rubbed the spot on his arm as Oliver finally let him go. "I will keep it lowkey."

"Thank you," Oliver said relieved. 

"My first real memory of Oliver is when he stood up for me against a bully."

"Here we go," Oliver mumbled. He shifted in his seat wanting to crawl under the table. 

"We were younger, with Oliver of course a little older. We were at the palace and some nobles from another country came by. I was being..."

"Weird," Tommy interjected remembering the incident. 

"I was being my joyful self," Barry continued. "One of the boys my age started making jokes, but since he was company Tommy and I were supposed to be nice. Oliver suddenly showed up and before you knew it, he'd punched the boy and shoved him in the mud. The guy ended up with a black eye and everything. I'm pretty sure Oliver ended up getting fussed at, but Oliver didn't care." Barry raised his glass. "To sum it all up, if you need help in a fight call Oliver," he finished with a joke.

Oliver scrubbed his face with his hand, but he couldn't help but to laugh at the memory Barry brought up. A memory he'd long forgotten about. And yes, he did get fussed at for the black eye, but his father also said he was proud of him.

"That was a sweet story," Caitlin cooed. "Can I go now," she asked. 

"You don't..."

"Yes," Felicity cut Oliver off. "Go ahead."

"I will say that even though I haven't known you as long as the others, you're always nice and friendly to me. I greatly appreciate that."

Oliver nodded towards Caitlin with a friendly smile. "You're welcome."

"Alright, the prince shall go now." Tommy straightened up in his seat. "Ever since we were kids, Oliver is the one guy I can depend on to always be there even if he hates something with every fiber of his being. Like hanging around this tour for instance. He's the kind of person that will always have your back and I'm lucky enough to call him my best friend."

Oliver could barely stand to look into Tommy's eyes. All of those words were true, but did they still hold the same weight now? Here he sat across from him with feelings for the girl his friend was hoping would want to become queen. He simply put his glass up with a nod of acknowledgment.

Felicity looked between Oliver and Tommy feeling a sudden uneasy feeling fall over her. She dropped her head slightly.  

"Felicity, it's your turn," Caitlin said. 

"Oh right." Felicity cleared her throat and held her glass up. As she looked across at Oliver for a moment it felt like they were the only two in the place. There was so much she could say about him. The person that sat before her had grown tremendously since that night they met in Vegas. She couldn't imagine the journey without him now. 

"Oliver Queen," she began. "He's broody, sarcastic and a bit pessimistic, but in this short time that we've known one another, I've come to realize that there's so much more to him." She could say more, but with Tommy next to her and other sets of watchful eyes on her, she swallowed her words. She could only manage a smile. 

Oliver looked across at Felicity. "Thank you," he said quietly to her. He looked at the others. "Thank you all for this moment that felt like a comedic roast combined with a funeral. Now let's drink."

Everyone threw their glasses back, all reacting differently to the burning liquid. They slammed their glasses to the table one by one. In a surprising move, Barry lifted his arms and wrapped them around Oliver in a tight embrace. 

"Barry! What the hell?"

"Sorry," he exclaimed. "I had to get you while you were distracted. I get a little emotional when alcohol is involved."

"I know." Oliver shrugged Barry off of him. 

"Are we allowed to dance tonight or is that a no," Barry asked. 

"I don't care what you do, but I don't dance," he said. He caught Felicity's eye as the words lingered in the air. He could see the hint of a smile tugging at her lips that were covered by her glass. 

~~~~

"I need to speak with John outside for a moment, if you all would excuse me." Tommy excused himself leaving Oliver and Felicity alone at the table. Barry, who was increasingly drunk was forcing Caitlin to witness his drunken dance moves. She thought he was entertaining and he amused her, so she indulged him.

Felicity watched the John and Tommy walk through the exit doors and got up moving to the seat next to Oliver that Barry vacated. She turned inward towards him causing her knees to brush against him. "So, this wasn't so bad was it?"

The lights in the place were now darkened. The music was even louder and Oliver could feel it pulsing through his veins. The loudness of the music made it harder to hear, so Felicity leaned in even closer as she talked to him. The bar had many different smells, but her sweet scent was the most pronounced of them all. 

"I still can't believe you did all of this," he said. "Why do you insist on spending actual time with me?"

"You're a mystery," she shrugged. "I like to solve them."

"So basically you're saying I'm just a case study?"

"Well you said it, I didn't."

Felicity circled her finger around the glass of water in front of her. She didn't want to have another hangover, so she stopped her flow of alcohol. Why do you care so? Those were Oliver's words to her. He was worthy of affection and deserved to know of such. 

"Based on what everyone shared at the table earlier tonight, under all of the broody, rough and standoffish exterior, is a good person. You deserve to have a birthday celebration, or just to be told that you're appreciated in general. The others care, and I care about you as well."

Oliver looked over seeing sincerity in her eyes. He could only muster a smile in return at a loss for words suddenly.

"You never told me why you don't celebrate your day," Felicity continued. "Is there a reason and if you give me a tragic tale, I'm going to feel so fracking terrible that I basically forced you to celebrate."

Oliver shook his head alleviating her worry. "Nothing tragic, I just sort of stopped caring," he shrugged. "After so long, do birthdays even matter?"

"I think so. Birthdays always matter. I love birthdays. My mother would always put on a big production for someone's birthday. Even if it wasn't grand or extravagant, it was still celebrated. Also, cake is a must. You like cake don't you?"

Oliver nodded. "I'm not that bad," he laughed. 

"If you hadn't sat on this information for so long, maybe the cooks could've baked you a one. But..."

"It's fine, I promise. You've done quite enough."

Felicity thought carefully before an idea popped in her mind. "I have an idea."

"You and your ideas tonight. Are you not tired?"

"Listen, I got a tattoo just so I could haul your ass out here tonight, so you really shouldn't gripe. Remember this?" She shoved her arm in Oliver's face showing a peek of the bandage from under her jacket sleeve. 

"I remember," he laughed. He grabbed her arm and examined the tattoo. His fingers glided across the edges of the bandage. "You have so such a feisty spirit trapped in this small body," he huffed. 

"Yeah yeah."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him behind her. He barely had time to object; she was too focused on pushing her way through the crowd. They made it to the bar as she tried to get the bartender to notice her. 

"Smoak, what are you doing," Oliver asked. 

"We don't have an actual cake, so I figured something very sweet would suffice."

"Felicity..."

Felicity ignored him as she grabbed the bartender's attention. He turned to her with an exasperated sigh. "Can I help you ma'am?" 

"Would you happen to have anything for a person’s birthday?"

"Nope." He barely contemplated her question as he continued mixing drinks. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying because no bar or nightclub for that matter didn't have special drinks. 

"Watch this," she whispered to Oliver. 

Felicity slipped her jacket off and handed it over to Oliver. Bracing her palms on the counter, she hoisted herself atop the bar.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out her name as she swung her legs over and hopped down on the other side. 

The bartender jumped clearly surprised by her boldness. "Lady what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. She's very persistent and probably a little drunk." Oliver reached for Felicity as she pulled away from him. 

"Listen, I'm a bartender. Well a former bartender," she corrected herself. "It's a long story really. Anyway, today is my friend’s birthday and he doesn't have a cake, so obviously now he needs a cake inspired drink. I can whip it up while you tend to other customers and then I'll be out of your hair."

The bartender looked from Felicity to Oliver back to her again seeing that she was completely serious. "You trying to get me fired," he questioned. 

"No. I just...." She looked back at Oliver before turning on a sympathetic look. "He’s quite the brooder and he needs something very special before the night ends." Felicity ran her hand through her hair her tossing it to the side. "What do you say?" She turned on the most charming smile she could manage. 

The guy's eyes traveled over her as they honed in on her accents. "Fine. Hurry and just don't get caught," he said. 

Felicity turned back to Oliver with a triumphant smile. "See," she cheered. "Never underestimate my negotiation skills. You see how quickly he gave in."

"Yeah because he thinks you're hot," Oliver mumbled.   

"Oh! So now you think I'm hot," she said raising her eyebrow with a smirk. "Wow. I am moving up on the Oliver compliment ladder."

Oliver smiled briefly failing at avoiding Felicity's teasing gaze. "Are you going to fix my drink or not? The clock is ticking."

Felicity glanced away turning serious. She glanced over the wall of alcohol behind her, not seeing what she needed. She crouched down studying the choices below the bar. There was one thing she was looking for in particular to make this sudden drink happen. 

"Got it," she said from the ground. She stood up holding a bottle of cake flavored vodka like a prize. 

Momentarily Oliver was taken back to the bar where her first met Felicity. The night she made him a special drink. The night she grated his nerves a bit, but had to admit there was some intrigue about her. Oliver rested against the counter on his arms. "I'm anxious to see what you will cook up here."

She tapped her fingers along the counter. "Give me a minute, I'm thinking." 

As she moved behind the counter, she smiled to herself as the memories of Vegas cropped up. She was in her element again. After some moments, she gathered coconut rum, pineapple juice and orange juice. It took about five minutes, but with a final cherry on top, the drink was finished. "Here you are. You're very own birthday drink. Smoak style." She pushed the glass towards Oliver with a proud smile. 

Oliver only looked down at it in return.

"What," she asked.

"It's so...bright."

Felicity looked over the drink a moment and then realized she forgot something. She went to grab it just as Oliver reached out at the same time. Their hands grazed against each other and they both stilled in the embrace. It still amazed Oliver at the way his hand practically swallowed hers. His fingers brushed against her knuckles.

As Oliver brought the glass up still with a hold on her fingers. Felicity grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Wait. I forgot one small thing." She took the glass from him and sat it down. She looked around the bar momentarily before her eyes landed on what she needed. She grabbed a bottle of Irish whiskey poured a capful in the drink. Oliver couldn't help the amused laugh that came from deep within as he watched Felicity flaunt around. "Now it is complete." She slid the glass over towards him. She pulled her hands away and braced them on his hips. "I present to you your birthday cake."

"Here goes." Oliver lifted the glass to his lips taking a drink. He winced a bit as the sugar hit the back of his jaw. He took another sip drinking it half way before placing it down. He gave Felicity a thumbs up. "I like it."

"Do you really," she asked skeptically. 

"I mean it's very sweet and birthday cake is sweet, so it serves its purpose." Oliver picked the cherry from the glass. With a wink, he caught it between his teeth pulling it from the stem. "The whiskey makes it just right. Mission accomplished."

Felicity felt the eyes of the bartender on her and she hurried up on the bar top. Oliver grabbed her hand helping her down. She stood up straightening her dress on her. Oliver reached her jacket towards her and she put it back on fluffing her hair from the collar. She didn't realize how close she and Oliver were standing until she looked up and looked directly into his eyes. 

He finished the drink while staring down at her with that intense look she'd been subjected to more frequently. He slid the glass back across the counter. "So, do I tip you," he asked.

She smiled at him and before she told herself not to, she threw her arms around his neck pulling him into an embrace. "Happy Birthday Oliver."

Oliver was completely engulfed by her and he instantly sighed at the feel of her. She was soft and warm as her cheek pressed against his. He brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around the small of her waist. She fit into his arms like a perfect puzzle piece. 

He brought his hands up her back as her hold tightened. "Thank you for tonight Felicity," he whispered to her. Felicity had a way of making him enjoy things that he normally disliked. He was finding it increasingly hard to utter the word no to her. He pressed the softest kiss against her cheek right below her ear. It was soft with his lips barely grazing against her skin to leave a mark, but she felt it because he could feel the moment she stilled in his arms.

Oliver forced himself to step back removing his body from Felicity's. He had momentarily forgotten where they were and who he was with. He glanced away not seeing anyone in his group and thankful at the way the club was basically filled to capacity. "We should go find the others before..."

Felicity smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. She tugged at the ends of her jacket with a nod. "Yeah." She agreed not even letting him finish his sentence. She knew what he was insinuating and she agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Lady Felicity. I wanted to talk to you for a moment if you will."

Felicity nodded as she turned on her heels and followed Tommy as he led them into the foyer. In all honesty, she was exhausted from the day’s events, but would see what Tommy needed.

"Are you okay," he asked her. He nodded toward her arm where she had been absentmindedly rubbing at her wrist. You could see the bandage peeking from under her jacket sleeve. 

"Oh." She snatched her hand away. "Yeah. This is nothing. I mean obviously it's something. It's a tattoo," she finally managed to say. She pulled her sleeve up showing it to him as he peered over at it.

"Today actually. I uh...I went with Oliver."

She saw him blink with a look of confusion flashing across his face. "You went with Oliver to get a tattoo," he questioned. 

"It was the only way I could get him to agree to coming out tonight."

"A tattoo," he questioned again. "That seems a bit extreme."

"Yeah. Kind of," she shrugged. "I'd briefly mentioned to him that I thought of getting one once upon a time, so yeah. It took extreme measures for him to actually acknowledge his day."

"Oh." That was all Tommy said. He was more than shocked when Felicity gathered them at the palace saying Oliver agreed to actually go out. now he understood a little more as to why.

Felicity realized just how bad the explanation sounded actually coming out of her mouth. Maybe it was her conscious because if he feelings she'd been having for Oliver lately, but it seemed terrible. She just told Tommy that she went alone with his best friend TL get a tattoo. No mention of it until he basically caught her playing with it. 

Felicity could feel the awkwardness seep into the air quickly, so turning a bit awkward, so she decided to steer the entire conversation. "What was it that you wanted to see me about," she asked. 

"Oh right. The tour," he said. "I wanted to personally let you know that our next tour visit will be at the House of Bartholomew."

Felicity nodded and then the realization slowly hit her as to why he was letting her now. 

"You mean I'll be hosting?" She felt a nervous energy wash over her at the thought of being responsible for something of that magnitude. 

Tommy nodded. "You're nervous," he asked with a smile. 

"Kind of," she laughed lightly. "I've barely hosted a book club, so an all-out royal visit is a little bit nerving." She remembered all of the duties that were requires and wasn’t sure if she was cute out for it.

Tommy grabbed her hands in his stilling her fiddling fingers. "Don't be," he said. "You've done great so far and I know you will excel at this as well."

"How long will you have this confidence in me before it blows up in our faces?"

"You'll have Barry's help. He practically sees you as family at this point. Plus, I've seen you meet everything head on so far and haven't wavered. I admire that."

Felicity looked down at their still joined hands as Tommy held onto them. "You sure we just can't have drinks and shots while sitting around gossiping or something?"

Tommy laughed a hearty laugh. "Unfortunately no. My parents would have a panic attack if they don't see at least one hors d'oeuvre on a plate. Not to mention the wine is a necessity."

"Well I can agree on the wine part," she said. Felicity felt some of her short term nervousness wash off of her as they joked. 

Tommy dropped her hands and pulled her into a warm hug. "You'll do fine."

Felicity lifted her arms accepting the hug from him. She could feel Tommy's hold on her tightening as he brought his arms around her. "Thank you Tommy," she said.

They hadn't shared a moment like this in a very long time. Tommy was pulled in a million different directions and she found herself not seeking him out. 

"It’s probably not smart to do, but I’m going to kiss you now,” he said. Felicity laughed softly and closed her eyes awaiting the moment Tommy’s lips would meet hers. Maybe, just maybe she could feel a spark or connection between them. Feel something that resembled what she felt the first night they met in Vegas. Because lately she had been feeling like that spark fizzled out, and was reignited by someone else.

Oliver hopped down the stairs looking for Tommy. He wanted to tell him thanks for the whiskey jam he left in his room. 

As he turned the corner, the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. He’d found Tommy, but he wasn't alone. He recognized the leather jacket and the blonde hair instantly. Tommy and Felicity embraced in a kiss.

He lingered by the door frozen momentarily. He couldn't help but to suddenly feel shaken at the sight in front of him. The kiss wasn’t explicit in nature. From his standards, it was a relatively tame, but it still was an actual kiss, so what did the nature of it matter?

Intimacy. Oliver thought of the hug he'd shared with her not long ago. He wondered if Tommy could smell the scent of her that he had grown to long for. He wondered if it felt as real to Tommy as it did to him. He wondered if she fit into Tommy's arms just as perfect as she slipped into his.

Tommy got to taste her pink lips whereas he settled for a brief cheek kiss. Maybe this was the reminder that he needed. A reminder that no matter what a good time they had together, she wasn't here for him. 

Felicity pulled away from the kiss and Tommy bent down wrapping his arms around her. She looked over noticing Oliver by the doorway. She almost audibly gasped at the sight of him.

He looked at her for a moment before lowering his eyes a bit. Oliver couldn't really tell what was in her eyes. He thought she looked visibly shaken by the sight of him, but part of him felt like he could've been making that up because it was what he wanted to see. He wanted to see her reject him and regret the kiss which was selfish of him.

Felicity took a small step back as she brushed against the mantle giving Tommy a stiff smile. He moved onto another topic continuing their conversation, but she didn’t hear a thing coming from him.

As he talked, Felicity realized that Tommy didn’t hear or see Oliver, and she took a relieved sigh at that. She desperately hoped he didn’t look right through her and see the battle going on inside of her as she glanced towards the entrance at Oliver once more.

With one final look in Felicity's eyes, Oliver turned and walked away. 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cues the dramatic music....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts to feel regrets, while Oliver keeps his distance.

  

 

Oliver was drunk. Well not completely yet, but he was definitely headed there. He was one that knew how to control his alcohol and his limits, but after the drinks from earlier and the bottle of whiskey he was currently going through, he would be tipping over that slippery edge soon. 

He sat in his love seat with the glass dangling from his fingertips. He'd never felt this way before. Feeling sad, angry and even hurt. He didn't have a right to feel any of these emotions. 

The image of Tommy and Felicity played over and over in his mind on a loop like a horror sequence he couldn't get away from. His lips on hers. He wished he could just shut his brain off. Maybe the whiskey would help with that. 

Drowning the rest of the liquid he got up and walked over to the bar for a refill. The jar of whiskey jam Tommy left for him caught his eye. A thoughtful birthday gift from his best friend. He picked up the small jar in his hand like a weight. Holding it in his hand and all he could feel was anger. The brief joy he felt when he opened it earlier withered away as soon as he saw Tommy's lips on Felicity's. 

He turned and launched the jar through the air. It traveled in a wobbly line until it crashed against the wall shattering the glass into pieces that fell onto the floor with the contents sliding down the wall. 

As he poured himself another glassful, there was a knock on his door. He wondered briefly if it could be her. 

Oliver opened his door to look in the face of John standing with his arms behind his back. Part of him wanted it to be Felicity, but seeing that it wasn't made him feel a bit more sadness. A wish that quickly fizzled out and yet another reminder that she wasn't here for him. 

John peeked inside Oliver's room and looked back at him. "May I come in," he asked. 

Oliver leaned against the door feeling a headache approaching. "Now's not really a good time."

John looked Oliver up and down noticing his demeanor. He was only coming by to see what Oliver was up to, but he took one look at him and could tell he was going through something.

"Well you look like shit and like you need someone to talk to, so I'm coming in." John walked through the door. He looked over seeing the jam staining the wall. "What happened here," he asked Oliver. 

"Had a little accident," he responded.  

Oliver began picking up the contents. John walked around the room quietly with his arms behind his back. Oliver was tense with his shoulders drawn and his jaw tightened. He could tell something was bothering him just as he thought. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

Oliver's answer sounded believable, but John really knew him. He was not alright. John walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink. He took a slow sip and turned around to his friend. "Might this have something to do with a certain blonde that's here at court," he asked next. 

All of Oliver's movements ceased and Oliver turned slowly looking at John. "What are you talking about?"

John noticed a change in Oliver. It wasn't major, but it was small enough for him to notice. He noticed the way Oliver lingered around Felicity. The way they were both drawn to one another in events. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." John sat down. He nodded towards a chair with his glass in hand. "Sit," he nodded. 

Oliver wiped his hands off and reluctantly dropped into the seat. "What gave it away," he asked. 

"Your little birthday celebration. You've been avoiding your birthday for years, and suddenly this woman from Vegas comes to town and you're willing to celebrate it."

"It was her idea," Oliver responded. 

"Right." 

Oliver could hear the unasked question and the skeptical laugh he was holding in. "What are you getting at," he asked John. 

"What's going on with you two? I know you've been spending a lot of time together and becoming friends, but is there more?"

"Tommy asked that I look after her. Watch her to make sure nothing bad happened to her." Oliver stared down into the glass resting against his knee. 

"And now you have feelings for her?"

Oliver nodded. 

"And have..."

"No," he quickly answered. "Nothing more than late night conversations." He left out the other details. Nothing happened between them, but there were intimate moments he found himself cherishing.

"She got me to open up to her. Talk about things I never cared to talk about with others." Oliver shrugged feeling at a loss for words. "I don't know, she just...she drew me in and I can't stop thinking about her."

"So what happened today to make you drink yourself under the table and trash your room?"

"I saw her with Tommy," Oliver answered quietly. "Seeing them together forced me to leave my bubble and remember that she's really here for him and no one else."

"Maybe..."

Oliver shook his head cutting John off. "You know as well as I do that Tommy is infatuated with her. He's said so himself."

"Alright, but how does she feel?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He didn't know the truth. He wanted to think that this feeling of longing was mutual, but he didn't know if it was just her inviting and nice spirit. They hadn't had a real conversation. “She says she cares about me, but we both know there is an elephant in the room with us.”

"What are you going to do," John asked. 

"Put some distance between us. Find some way to set some boundaries and trying to stay out of the murky water. I can't hurt Tommy like that. He's been too great a friend for me to betray him. What type of person would that make me if I pursue her while Tommy is falling for her?"

John quietly tapped his fingers along the arms of the chair. He never would've thought he'd see the day Oliver Queen actually had deep desires for someone. 

"I will admit that he is infatuated with her. I've seen it. I think it comes down to the fact that she's different from every other woman in the palace. She's new, a breath of fresh air and even if he won't admit it, part of him longs for that escape. But what about you and what you deserve?"

Oliver gave a half shrug. "I've gotten used to things not working in my favor," he said. He brought the glass to his lips and drained it completely. "Any advice," Oliver asked with a humorless chuckle. 

John leaned forward thinking carefully. He cared for both Tommy and Oliver. He might have had a softer spot for Oliver due to his father though, but he cared for them both. Just don't do something you will regret. Whether that's giving her up or pursing her. Just be certain whatever you chose that it comes from the heart."

* * *

Felicity held onto the rope as the boat lightly rocked against the waves of the steady waters. The boat belonged to Lord Carter Bowen, one of Tommy's old friends. He'd come to Starling to see how the tour was going and offered a boat ride to the ladies for the day. 

She stared out into space with her mind focused on everything but the conversation surrounding her. Every thought came back to Oliver. Seeing him last night. The way his face fell and the sadness in his eyes. 

She closed her eyes as the image of Oliver rested on her brain like a permanent stain. She didn't get a chance to see him before the left for the boat ride. Shortly after Tommy kissing her, she went to her room. She didn't sleep much constantly wondering if she should seek Oliver out or at least text him. To say it didn't mean anything, that still Tommy didn't ignite a fire inside of her. She didn't feel the way she felt around him. All Oliver had to do was smile at her and she felt something. 

But then again confessing all those things would only lead to more complications. So instead of seeking him out, she settled into s restless sleep. This morning Barry woke her up telling her about that boat ride. For a moment, she hoped to see Oliver, but then she remembered his parents’ accident and figured she wouldn't. 

She missed his presence greatly. She missed his snarky comments. She missed the way he could always make her laugh even if the moment was serious, by only whispering something for her to hear. She knew for a fact, he would joke about Carter and his showman personality. Finally, at the end of the day, they would sneak away to talk and he would make her smile a real genuine smile. 

While Tommy, Carter, and Barry who swindled his way onto the boat, were up on the top deck. The ladies lounged around on the bottom deck engaging in small snarky conversation. The usual for them. 

"I'm surprised Oliver didn't come," Caitlin said. 

"Well I for one am enjoying the quietness. He may not speak much, but his brooding demeanor is exceedingly loud," Laurel said.   
   
Helena let out a scoffing laugh. She walked over to the treat station and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry on a stick. "You speak as if your presence is enthralling. No one says oh that Laurel Lance is just so riveting and full of life." Helena brushed past Laurel and walked over to Felicity standing next to her. 

"Oliver is a sight for sore eyes though," Carrie said. 

Carrie's drawled out purr brought Felicity’s attention fully to the conversation. Her head snapped over towards her Carrie. 

"Carrie," Caitlin exclaimed. "Prince Thomas is right upstairs."

"What," she shrugged sitting down. "Listen at this point, I'm only here to enjoy the lavish trips and perks anyway. I know Prince Thomas isn't going to choose me. I'm basically throwing in the towel, so why not look at other options?"

"Good to see you know your limits," Helena laughed. 

"And you would go for a commoner that has no value to add to your last name," Laurel asked. 

"mon Dieu," she sighed. "No one said anything about marrying him. I'm simply saying he's sexy. He has a rugged and rough appeal to him." 

Felicity continued to quietly look on with jealousy and annoyance pulsing through her veins. What right did Carrie have to speak about Oliver in such a way? If people weren't so focused on status, they would know how great of a person Oliver was. He wasn't just handsome. He was kind, caring, and a bit sensitive even if he didn't like to admit it. 

"Oliver is a really nice person you guys," Caitlin offered. 

"He may be for all I know," Carrie replied. "But I'm more interested in the other aspects.  I know I'm not the only one who's noticed his muscles through those thin shirts." She laughed and fanned herself. 

Felicity sucked in a deep breath and rolled her eyes almost out of her head. She turned around seeing a wide grin on Carrie's face that she wished she could wipe off. She crossed her arms waiting for Carrie to quiet her laugh. "And you think Oliver would choose you," Felicity questioned. "He's known you for how long and hasn't shown any interest yet? Maybe you need to throw the towel in on that as well."

Carrie stared at Felicity clearly shocked by her sudden rebuttal. Helena smirked with her hands resting on her hips. Laurel's face stayed emotionless, her usual nature, while Caitlin didn't say anything. At this point she was used to Felicity's quick tongued remarks. 

Helena leaned over towards Felicity with a slight shoulder bump. "You rendered Carrie speechless with only words. A feat that is very hard for many to accomplish." She looked down at her with a smirk. "Nice. We may have bit more in common than I was willing to admit earlier," Helena whispered. 

The men began making their way onto their boat level effectively rendering the conversation between Carrie and Felicity over. 

"Lady Felicity." She heard her name being called by Carter and put on a friendly smile for him. He walked towards her with a tray of mint lemonades in his to see Carter approaching her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Yes I am. Thank you Lord Bowen." Felicity took a sip of the mint tea in her hands pressing the cool glass against her palms. "Your boat is very magnificent. I appreciate the kind and sweet gesture. A day like this was well needed."

"You're more than welcome. This is one of my favorite boats actually."

"How many do you have," Felicity asked. 

"Six. Six total and this is one of the smaller ones, I figured since it was just a few of us, we didn't need anything to grand."

Felicity nodded with a smile bringing the glass to her lips as Lord Carter continued on. 

"You know; Prince Thomas speaks so highly of you that I had to come personally talk to you myself. I know the other ladies already. You're the mystery." 

Felicity huffed a small laugh. "He speaks highly of us all I'm sure," she responded. "Plus there's not much to know about little ole me. I'm really not that interesting."

"Well I beg to differ." He did a quick bow in front of her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go speak with the other ladies now." 

~~~~

Felicity climbed onto her bed dropping face first with a tired sigh. Caitlin dropped down beside her sighing just the same. They laid there in silence blinking and staring up at the ceiling. While the boat ride had been enjoyable, it was also exhausting. 

With the silence came the thoughts of Oliver to Felicity's mind again. She still hadn't seen any sign of him around the palace. She wasn't used to this and it felt like torture. 

Caitlin lightly poked Felicity in her side. "You've been particularly quiet today," she said. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured Caitlin. She turned onto her back and put on a bright smile for her and linked her arm through hers. "What about you? Anything on your mind?"

"Actually there is. What Carrie said today really got me to thinking," she began. "About Prince Thomas and not being chosen by him."

"Oh." Felicity rolled her eyes and rested back against her pillow. "Well that's good for him if he doesn't pick her. Carrie is very pompous and judging even if she tries to pretend she's not with the whole innocent act."

"Well it got me to thinking and I know won't be chosen either."

Felicity looked at Caitlin and quickly sat up. "Don't let Carrie fill your head with silly thoughts. You don't know that."

"But I do," Caitlin said. "I was thinking it even before the discussion came up really. It's obvious that you, Helena and Laurel are the favorites."

"I don't think..."

"You don't have to be coy with me," Caitlin cut her off. "I don't mind or care for that manner. Plus, everyone can see how much he smiles around you."

Felicity fell quiet avoiding Caitlin's eyes. 

"I feel sort of relieved actually," Caitlin said to Felicity's surprise. "I never really wanted to come on this tour."

"You never told me that."

Caitlin nodded continuing. "My parents forced me to. After my failed engagement, this was my chance to try again. Bring back honor to my parents and our house."

"Your parents," Felicity asked. "Are they..."

"They're supportive to a point, but only in regards for a suitor," she sighed. "They are from this world. They're both well regarded scholars, both come from status and money. I'm the only child and a girl, so it is up to me to marry up and keep our family going."

"All my life I've been practically training for a suitor. I haven't had the chance to live for myself. They're not going to be happy of course, but I want to discover myself, who I am and what I really want and who I really want to be with."

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy. Do something you like and maybe the right guy will catch you by surprise," Felicity smiled. 

"Maybe," Caitlin shrugged returning Felicity's smile. "You know if you are chosen, you would have my unconditional support."

Felicity could only look over at Caitlin and continue smiling. She admired Caitlin for getting the borage doing what she wanted. It made her question herself. Could she really go through with something that heart wasn't in?

* * *

Felicity sat in the corner of the library with a book in her lap. The pages were open, but she hadn't read a single word in minutes. Her mind was racing exceedingly fast. The story of her life for the day. 

The door creaked open and Barry began making his way over towards her. "Mind some company," he asked. 

Felicity closed the book and drew her legs up to her chest. She slipped her glasses off and patted the ground. "Have a seat."

"I figured I would find you in here." Barry sat in front of her. "Are you okay? You've been quiet and a bit standoffish since the boat ride. Something bothering you?"

She stayed silent for a moment trying to form her thoughts best as she could. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking," she said. "What if I'm not falling in love with him," she spoke softly. 

"Him," Barry repeated. "You mean Tommy I presume?"

Felicity looked up catching Barry's eye. She hesitated with a sigh before nodding. "Yes."

"Felicity." He said her name softly and turned to sit directly beside her. He leaned against the wall next to her. "I know the two of you haven't spent as much real time together lately, but that will change soon. Also, no one expected you to fall in love with him on day one. This place isn't that much of a fairytale."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just..."

"It's common for marriages to happen with neither person being in love with the other," Barry continued. 

Felicity fell quiet resting her chin against her knee. She didn't know if she could handle being with someone she didn't love. She adored Tommy. He was sweet, charming, nice and good to look at, but love...she didn't feel a hint of that. Her mind went to Oliver again. She wasn't madly in love with him, but the feelings she felt were strong. What she felt for Tommy was dismal compared to what she was feeling for Oliver." 

"What if this was a mistake? Coming here and throwing my hat into something that I'm way in over my head at."

"Is this about the upcoming party," Barry asked. 

"It's not just the party. It's a combination of everything. I don't think I'm queen potential. I don't think I can fake it much longer."

"Don't fake it then, continue to be yourself. That's what gotten you this far."

"Yeah but that's with the inner circle. The public doesn't know the real me." 

The real her was a bartender that didn't come from much. She was at time very loose lipped especially if alcohol was involved. She preferred comfort clothes and food over fancy attire and delicate foods. The real Felicity had feelings for Oliver Queen instead of the beloved Prince Thomas Merlyn. "Trust, you want me to continue faking it or we will both be thrown out of here."

"Listen. Let's just get through the visit we're hosting and then we can see how things are. Don't count yourself out just yet."

Barry brought her along and took her in when he didn't have to. In return, Felicity promised him that she wouldn't do everything in her power to win the crown and help his house. House Bartholomew's fate practically rested on her shoulders. She was ready to win it all and then Oliver happened. He smiled that shy hooded smile at her and everything else went to background noise. Being with Oliver wouldn't help her promise to Barry at all. 

"What if it doesn't work out? What if I don't become the queen like we planned? What if I'm not able to help you and your house? I made you a promise and what if I fail on it? What happens then?"

Barry dropped his hand on Felicity's wrist giving it a light squeeze. "Am I hoping it does work out? Yes," he nodded. "I know life isn't always going to go in a singular trajectory. There are roads, curves and cliffs along the journey. Life is unpredictable. But please know that I would never turn my back on you. I care a great deal about you. You've come to be like a sister to me. That won't change, crown or not." Barry draped his arm around Felicity kissing the top of her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I've grown too fond of you."

Felicity smiled feeling a small sense of relief. She might not have told Barry the honest truth, but she did relay to him that she wasn't falling in love with Tommy. Telling him that was easy, but how to say it was because of Oliver was the real question. She did feel relief at Barry saying that nothing would change if she didn't take his hand. 

"You mean that," she asked. 

Barry nodded with a comforting smile. "Every word." He hopped up and held out his hand for her to help her up. "Now come with, we have a House Bartholomew bash to start planning."

* * *

 

Felicity walked through the palace trying to keep an eye out for Oliver. It wasn't uncommon for her not to really see him if an event wasn't going on, but this felt like complete avoidance. She knew he wouldn't come to her, so she had to go to him. 

After looking inside, she checked the grounds outside. Finally, she decided to check the stables hoping he was at least still on the grounds and hadn't completely disappeared. 

Felicity found the barn door slightly ajar. She peeked inside and saw Oliver tending to a horse as expected. "I should've known I would find you in here," she said. Pushing the door open a little wider, she stepped inside.  

Oliver didn't speak at first, he just looked at her.  His eyes traveled over her taking her in. It had only been a day, technically hours, of not being around her and he missed her. "You know me, huh," he finally said. 

 

The boat ride had been a good excuse for him to go missing earlier today. Since his parents died, he had a love hate relationship with boats. He loved the water, but getting on a sailboat, he couldn't do. 

"Missed you today," she said. 

Oliver stilled and looked back at Felicity over his shoulder. "Not a big fan of boats," he said quietly. 

Felicity kept walking towards him with slow steps. "I understand why you elected to stay away though."

Oliver looked up again this time shocked by her words. "Thank you," he said quietly. He couldn't help the soft smile he gave her appreciating how she remembered something that he held so close to his heart. Anyone else would've casted him off as being difficult or not wanting to be bothered.

Felicity glanced away looking over towards the stall finding Athena inside chewing on strands of hay. "Hi girl." She smiled at her as the horse neighed blowing a gust of air in her face. Felicity alternated between stroking the rich coat with her hands and brushing it softly with the brush she found off to the side. It had been some time since she visited Athena because she only preferred to come with Oliver. 

Oliver glanced over towards Felicity as she tended to Athena. A complete contrast to her first interaction with horses and her early reaction to Athena. He watched her with his eyes traveling over her. It had only been mere hours since he last saw her and it felt like an eternity had passed.

"Well I met Lord Bowen and he is," Felicity continued. 

"Arrogant," Oliver said. 

"So," she drawled out. "I take it you're not fond of him."

"There's nothing to be fond of."

"I was going to say something along the same lines, but yes he is arrogant. He talks a great bit as well, even more than Barry."

"Did he tell you he cured cancer," Oliver asked. 

Felicity looked back with a laugh. "What? No," she laughed. "Is that something he says?"

"Not exactly. But with the way he talks, you would think he had the cure for everything in the world. He loves to kiss his own ass."

Oliver looked at her and they shared a laugh quickly slipping right back into their normal regime. It was so easy for them.

Their laughs quietly ceased and Felicity’s mind went back to the night before. "Oliver, can we talk about last night?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"What you saw with Tommy and..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he cut her off. "You don't owe me anything."

"I know." She hung her head suddenly struggling to find the words. Felicity dusted her hands and walked back over to Oliver. She was standing close to him and saw the way he shuffled on his feet taking a half step back. She tried not to dwell on it, but him retreating from her was uncommon.

"Did you know that I will be hosting the tour with Barry soon. Barry's already calling it the Bartholomew Bash." 

She attempted to lighten the mood with a joke, but Oliver couldn't bring himself to laugh. Felicity hosting meant he would have to have a front row seat to her and Tommy being practically joined at the hip.

"No I didn’t know that. You looking forward to it," he asked. 

Felicity shrugged. "It's a bit unsettling, just the thought alone."

"This is essentially a test run showing you a glimpse of your future wearing the crown."

"Will you be there?" Felicity regretted the question as soon as the words left her lips. It was selfish of her to ask him that considering the way things were with them. The way

“Never mind,” she waved her hand telling him not to even answer. “I should let you get back to work and turn in for the night anyway."

Oliver saw her walking away out of the corner of his eye. "Felicity," he called her name. 

She turned back hoping he would say something worthwhile or at least ask her to stay. Maybe they could have a real conversation instead of whatever this cycle of dancing around each other was.

"You deserve someone like Tommy?" Felicity blinked stunned at the statement. Her face fell as Oliver continued. "He can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"How do you know what I deserve," she asked. 

"You came here for a reason. To take Tommy's hand and to sit next to him on the throne. There's no need to change that plan now."

Felicity felt a pain of hurt at Oliver's coldness. He barely looked at her and his voice was low. They had grown tremendously from day one and now it felt like they were returning to their old ways. This felt worse though because they both knew they were better than this. They meant something to each other. She stared at Oliver with a frown and drew her lips thin. "Enjoy your night Oliver." She turned and walked away leaving him alone once again.  

Oliver closed his eyes as he heard Felicity's retreating footsteps. Any time before now, he would've invited her to stay with him. They would sit and talk about whatever topic came up. Somewhere along the way, alcohol would've been involved. Close kept secrets would've been spilled over laughs. When he first met her, he said he would keep her at a distance because he didn't want to see this place chew her up. Now he needed to keep his distance in hopes of turning his feelings off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a light at the end of this angst tunnel I promise. Just hang tight! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before they leave for the bash is here, while Felicity draws attention from an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* unwanted sexual advance in this chapter (nothing explicit or too extreme, but I still wanted to warn)

  

 

Felicity walked onto the palace lawn as the staff continued to set things up for the lunch and media swarmed the entrance of the gate. Today they would've having a luncheon with special guests. The guests were girls between the age of 6 and 12. It was a luncheon the Queen held each year and was very fond of. This time the competing ladies were tasked with overseeing everything while Queen Rebecca watched.  

"Lady Felicity, always making her entrance at just the last minute," Laurel whispered. “I still haven’t figured out what could possibly take you so long to get ready.”

"Maybe if you spent an adequate amount of time in the mirror you could manage to wipe the condescending bitch look from your face," Helena said. 

Felicity looked over at Helena. She had been increasingly less annoying lately. They seemed to have found some sort of common ground with each other and weren't constantly at each other's throats. Felicity didn't really know what the turning point had been, but if it meant less drama so be it. 

Felicity looked across the lawn at the girl's sitting and waiting. They were dressed in flowing summer dresses and looked like the prettiest picture. "They all look so adorable," she beamed. 

“I agree,” Caitlin smiled. “Adorable, yet already restless.”

"I really don't feel like addressing the media today," Felicity groaned. “Let’s just head on over.”

"Felicity, you're a fav. They’re dying to talk to you." 

"Laurel will be singing her own praise for a while, so let’s just sneak off first." Felicity linked her arm thought Caitlin's and basically dragged her along. "Let's go."

They walked further onto the lawn and made themselves over to the awaiting rows of girls. "Hi guys. This is Caitlin and I'm Felicity. Who's ready to have some fun with us today?" 

~~~~ 

Oliver had just slipped away from the crowd and was in the process of making himself shrink from attention when he felt a presence behind his back. He turned prepared to be annoyed, but instead was greeted by Felicity's face. 

He sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her. He had seen her around, but they hadn't talked since the night she walked away from him in the stables. She had on a flowing long floral dress. Her hair blew in the wind giving her an ethereal garden look. 

"I need a favor." She blurted out the request before he could say anything. 

"Yeah sure." He agreed before even knowing what the request would be. That was the sort of hold she had over him and he fell for it every time. 

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver found himself in the stables with Felicity and one of the girls she snuck away from the festivities. 

"Felicity," he leaned down towards her whispering. "I don't think you can just kidnap a little girl and it go over well."

"I didn't kidnap her," she quickly objected. "She asked about horses and in the midst of my oversharing, I mentioned that I had a friend that worked with them."

"Really? 

"Are you judging me?"

"Not at all," he laughed. 

"You are."

Oliver laughed again before walking up behind the young girl. Anna was her name; she stared at the horses in awe admiring them. "So, if you want I can give you a quick lesson..."

"Thank you," she cut him off quickly. "But I already know."

"Oh," Oliver responded. Her bluntness was very apparent. He glanced back at Felicity as she stifled a laugh. 

"My father has horses," she continued. "That's why I asked about them. I've been stuck learning how to dine properly all day, so I wanted to have some fun." 

"Not enjoying yourself," he asked. 

"I don't hate it. It's alright," she shrugged. "Felicity's cool, so I'm glad I met her." She glanced Oliver up and down as if his massive frame didn't tower over her. "I guess you're pretty cool too, since Felicity vouches for you."

"Well, thank you," he stuttered. 

"I know I can't take them out of their stalls, but would it be okay if I maybe brush and talk to them," she asked. 

"Sure." Oliver walked over making sure each stall was secured properly. He wanted no accidents because absolutely nothing could happen to this child while in the care of him and Felicity. "The tools are over there and I'm sure they could use a little snack as well if you want."

Her eyes lit up as she ran off in the other direction. Oliver stepped back finding his way beside Felicity. 

"She's like a mini you," he said to her. 

"Really? How so?"

"Come on," he scoffed. "The blonde ponytail, small but feisty spirit."

Felicity watched the girl and she could see what Oliver was getting at. The girl did remind her of herself. The defiance, being very opinionated and even being annoyed with the theatrics of the palace and even the glasses."

"You know about my glasses," she asked Oliver. 

She had been going with her contacts for most of the duration of the tour. She figured it was easier than walking around with glasses and worrying about keeping them clean. And with all the different activities they had been engaging in, it was just easier for her. She only wore glasses when she was in her room lounging or reading for an extended period of time.  

Oliver nodded. "I see you sometimes when you're around the palace reading. I don't bother you because everyone deserves me time."

"Oh," she said quietly. She gave him a small smile and looked away.

"Felicity."

The sound of her name made her turn her attention back to Amy. She walked up to her and sat on the stool next to her. 

"Do you have any kids," she asked. 

The sudden question surprised her. "No," Felicity answered. "I don't have any. At least not yet."

"So you want kids?"

Felicity nodded. 

"How many?"

"Uh, at least three I think. I want a big family. I was an only child, so I think siblings would be great." Felicity had wanted a big family since she was a kid. Being an only child was not ideal for her. When her mother was working, she was forced to find her own source of entertainment. Siblings would've helped a great deal. Even now, she sometimes long for that familial connection, but her mother didn't have family either, so it just left her. Hopefully she could find a way to break that cycle. 

"Well you can have my little brother for starters," Anna said. 

Felicity laughed deeply and pulled at the bouncy ponytail resting on Anna's shoulder. "Kidnapping you is enough I think. I don't want to test my luck," she joked. 

Oliver listened to the conversation between Felicity and Anna. He couldn't help the way his ears perked up once the topic of Felicity and children was mentioned. Her answer surprised him at first, but once she heard her reasoning it made sense. 

He wanted a family as well. A quiet home somewhere off in the country surrounded by acres of grass and trees. A massive yard where kids could run and play freely. A lake perfectly constructed in the back.  

Oliver quickly shook the thoughts away, but not before he got an imaginative glimpse of that life with Felicity by his side. 

* * *

Tommy stood up clinking his fork against his glass gathering everyone's attention. The conversations quieted all around and everyone focused on the standing prince. "I hope you all are enjoying this dinner tonight," he began. 

Everyone had traveled to Merlyn Manor for a dinner. The manor was where Tommy was nursed as a baby before moving into the palace. It was almost as massive as the palace, reaffirming that nothing was done small here. The mansion wasn't too far from the Bartholomew estate, so Tommy decided to have everyone stay there in preparation for tomorrow. Felicity and Barry would travel to the estate to prepare everything while the others would stay back at the mansion.   

"I wanted to let everyone know that our next stop will be at the Bartholomew estate courtesy of Lady Felicity." Tommy smiled and lifted his glass toward Felicity. 

Claps sounded off around Felicity with excited chatter at the news. She raised her glass up to Tommy with a smile. As she brought the glass away from her lips, she met Oliver's eyes. He wasn't clapping, he only looked straight forward. Felicity could tell he was staring at her though. It was like he could see through her. See the truth. That she wasn't as excited as she pretended to be.

Barry elbowed Oliver and Felicity could read his lips as he leaned over to Oliver. “Seriously? Drinking instead of clapping for us,” he said.

Oliver dropped his glass and clapped at Barry's request. Felicity looked away not able to hold her gaze on him anymore.

Tommy addressed the crowd some more as Felicity slipped back into her own world. She could feel Oliver’s gaze shifting on and off of her. Every time she would look his way, he had already found something else to distract himself. The cycle was growing tiresome.

Needing another drink, Felicity excused herself from the ladies table and went in search of the bar.

As she turned around, she unknowingly walked into Carter. "Lord Bowen," she gasped. 

He grabbed her shoulders steadying her. "Please. Carter is just fine." He took her hand bringing the back of it to his lips for a kiss. "No need for all the formalities. There's enough of those going around."

Felicity smiled pulling her hand away. "Good point," she agreed. "Are you joining us for the rest of the tour or returning home," she asked. 

"I'm leaving very early in the morning actually," he said. "I just wanted to share one last dinner with Tommy before I did."

"Well if I don't see you again, it was lovely meeting you."

Carter bowed in front of Felicity. "You as well."

Behind Carter, Felicity saw Queen Rebecca approaching. "Leaving so soon," she asked him. 

"Unfortunately," he nodded. "I need to get back to work, but I do thank you for welcoming me to your home," he said a bow. 

"Oh now." Rebecca grabbed his hands pulling him back up. "You're one of Tommy's friends and practically family at this point. You're welcome any time."

Felicity stood to the side remaining quiet. It amazed her at how Rebecca could be so sweet and endearing with Carter, but treated Oliver as if he was nobody. Oliver was the one who was Tommy's best friend. Then again, only status mattered here, and she had quickly learned that Rebecca was one of the people who lived by that rule without a doubt. 

In the midst of her thinking, Felicity didn't realize Carter had slipped away and the Queen was currently speaking to her. 

"May I have a couple of moments of your time," Rebecca requested. 

Felicity nodded as Rebecca began talking.  

"You seem to have found a friend in Caitlin," she said. "She's a very intriguing young lady that holds so many qualities," she sung her praises. "She would be a top choice for my son, but we can all tell she has no real desire to be here, let alone on the throne."

Felicity continued alongside Rebecca making sure not to say more than she should. Caitlin confided in her, so her secrets or thoughts weren't Felicity's to tell. "You're correct about Caitlin and I, we've become very good friends. It's good to have someone along this journey and she's a great person."

"It is smart to make allegiances while here. Whoever happens to be chosen, she would have to not only surround herself with a council, but also during the engagement process, she could choose ladies in waiting."

Rebecca moved the conversation along so quickly, Felicity barely had time to respond. Instead she stayed quiet letting her continue. 

"After the coronation is over, I’m sure we can find something that suits Lady Caitlin's many capabilities."

Across the way, Felicity saw Oliver talking with Tommy and Barry. She made sure to keep her gaze averted from them not to draw attention. 

"You and Oliver."

Felicity's head snapped around to the queen as she stopped in her tracks. Felicity had to throw on the brakes to keep from walking into her. 

Rebecca looked over toward Oliver and back at Felicity. "The two of you seem to have surprisingly grown close. I know he's here for Tommy, but I've seen the two of you conversing." 

"He's the best friend of Prince Tommy, so I think it pretty much came with the territory that I would get to know him as well."

"Hmmm yes," Rebecca hummed. 

Felicity couldn't really tell if Rebecca believed the words coming from her mouth. She didn't even believe them and they were her own words.  

"I suppose the two of you have sort of kindred spirits. Your backgrounds are indeed similar."

"Our backgrounds," Felicity questioned. 

"Yes. Being common. Which isn’t bad, it’s just the way of life."

"Wow," Felicity exhaled with an unamused laugh. 

Her clear annoyance didn't deter Rebecca one bit as she continued. 

"Are you prepared for your chance at hosting darling?"

Felicity rolled her eyes at the word darling. The way Rebecca could switch from practically tearing her down to feigning sweetness was unparalleled.  

"Yes. Lord Bartholomew and I have been planning..."

"No." Rebecca cut Felicity off and stopped standing in front of her. "I asked were you ready?"

"I..."

"My son is still very much smitten with you, so this is his chance to see how you would fare as the Lady of Starling." Rebecca's eyes drew and her voice grew heavy. "You need to be completely sure that this life is what you want. This bash will show the truth no matter what."

Rebecca bid her goodbye and Felicity felt an immense need to consume an entire glass of wine. She walked off with her eyes set on nothing but the bar. 

~~~~

Finally, in her room for the night, Felicity disrobed and dropped down on the bench with a sigh in her bra and panties set. Her mind was filled with thoughts as she sat there trying to make sense of everything surrounding her. The bash was tomorrow and instead of feeling excitement about her chance to host, she only felt dread. 

Suddenly her door opened and she shrieked in response. Looking up, Carter stood in her doorway. Before she could ask him what the hell he was doing in her room, he spoke.

"Lady Felicity? In my room?"

"Your room," she repeated confused. "But this is..."

He walked closer to her as a smile slowly grew on his face with his eyes dragging over her figure. "It's quite alright. This is very sudden and forward, but I'm not going to complain. Just like everyone else around, I seem to have fallen under your spell. The thought might've crossed my mind, but I never realized there was an actual chance."

As Felicity tried to talk to explain things, Carter only kept advancing and cutting her off with his own words. Before she knew it, he grabbed her face making a move as if he was leaning in for a kiss. 

"Carter. No." 

Just as Felicity was about to push him away, a strong voice entered her room. 

"Get your hands off of her." She looked back just as Oliver grabbed Carter by the back of his collar and slammed him against the wall. 

"What are you doing in her room," Oliver growled. He looked back at Felicity checking to make sure she was alright. 

In that moment Carter brought his knee up into Oliver's side sending him staggering back a bit. "Take your hands off of me! Who do you think you are?"

Oliver recovered and straightened up his form. He swung with his right hand and his fist connected directly with Carter's jaw. As Carter fell to the ground Oliver lunged forward going down with him.

They rolled onto the ground one atop of the other at any moment. Oliver finally managed to pin him down and grab him by his shirt. Just as he brought his clenched fist up again, he felt Felicity grab his arm ceasing his movements.

"Oliver, don’t."

Oliver stood up and pushed Felicity behind him using his body as a shield. "Carter, you need to leave."

Felicity stayed behind Oliver and gripped onto his shoulder as she peeked at Carter. "I don't know where you got your information or these thoughts from, but you're wrong," she said. "This is my room Carter and I am not interested in you on any level other than friendly."

Carter looked from Felicity back to Oliver. "I seem to be mistaken."

"Yeah, you're damn right you're mistaken. Just because you thought she was interested doesn't give you the right to just burst in here and put your hands on."

"I sincerely apologize Lady Felicity."

"You haven't left yet." Oliver bristled up at Carter. 

"Oliver." Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm trying to calm him. Felicity looked to Carter again and it seemed like his eyes held real sincerity. "It was all a big misunderstanding."

"It was. I must've gotten my wires crossed and forgot my room. I give you my deepest apologies again Lady Felicity."

Carter straightened his clothes on him and apologized once more before leaving. 

"You okay," Oliver turned to Felicity and asked. 

"Yes," she nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Oliver, please drop the nonchalant act," she said with annoyance. "Once again, you were there when I needed you, so yes, I will say thank you."

"Smoak, you know I'll always be here for you." The truth fell from his lips as quick as the thought entered his mind. "Tommy wouldn't forgive me if I let something happen to you."

Felicity couldn't help the small roll of her eyes at the way Oliver tried to cover up what he really meant. 

Oliver saw the eye roll Felicity casted his way. He couldn't fool her. Hell he couldn't even fool himself. He cared about her. "I wouldn't forgive myself either," he said. His eyes traveled over her figure taking her in. "You uh..."

Felicity looked down at herself realizing she was still half dressed. "Right," she said flustered. She grabbed a robe and slipped it on securing a knot around her waist. 

Oliver cleared his throat pulling his eyes away from her. "Well you can see why I ran in here. I heard a scream and found you half naked with Carter's hands all over you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"It was a little unsettling, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"You know I can't promise that," he said softly. He felt a jolt of pain at his side and grimaced. 

Felicity saw the grimace and stepped closer to him. "You're hurt."

He lifted his arm, but the pain intensified causing him to drop his arm back down. "He kneed me better than I thought."

"Have a seat and let me see it."

"I'm fine..."

Felicity moved over to the cart one of the servants brought in earlier. She looked back over her shoulder seeing Oliver still standing. "I'm not asking," she emphasized. "Take your shirt off."

Oliver sat down on the bench and slipped his shirt off like Felicity asked. 

Felicity rummaged through the cart looking to see if there were any supplies by chance. The only thing she could work with was ice. Off to the side sat a small assortment of liqueurs and water. Seeing the small whiskey sitting there made her laugh. A drink would at least ease the pain. 

She dropped a couple of ice cubes in a glass and poured it stopping halfway. "Drink," she offered him. 

"You should've led with that," he joked with a smirk.

Felicity handed him the glass and sat down beside him with ice cubes wrapped in a towel. Her fingers migrated over to his side, slightly pushing him over a bit. 

"See any cause for alarm doc?"

Felicity continued to examine his side with her fingers lightly grazing his skin. "You will have a pretty nasty bruise," she said. She pressed the ice cold cloth to his side and he hissed at the sudden cool contact. "I can't believe you got hurt because of me," she sighed. 

"No," he said defiantly. "I got hurt because of Carter. Nothing's your fault."

"I was careless. I left the door unlocked."

She had gotten used to being at the palace and Barry coming in on early mornings that it was common for her to unlock her door so she could just yell come in for him. 

Even after Oliver told her to make sure she watched her back, she was still foolishly careless. "I was being stupid."

"No you weren't. No woman is ever responsible for unwanted advances. You're not responsible for Carter, so don't think like that."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts," he continued. "Don't ever blame yourself for something like this."

Felicity grabbed Oliver's glass from him taking a sip of the chilled liquid calming herself. "Thank you." She reached the glass back to him and he grabbed it as their hands grazed each other. Oliver held Felicity's hand in place on his lap for a moment. His fingers lapped over hers with his fingertips brushing against her knuckles. 

"Listen, I know I can be difficult," he admitted. "But I want you to know that I do care about you."

Felicity applied a little more pressure to Oliver's side. She hid her half smile at the grunt she heard from him. "Oh yeah? Then why have you been actively avoiding me like the plague lately." It was pretty obvious that Oliver was avoiding being alone with her. Even when they were together in the stables with Anna, there was still that awkwardness lingering. They weren't their usual selves and Felicity didn't like it.

"I haven't..." He cut his words out with a wince and looked back at Felicity realizing what she was doing. "Ow, he exclaimed loudly. "Alright, alright. Who knew you could be so cruel," he huffed. 

"Cruel is ignoring someone that you care about," she said turning the conversation back over to him. Even though they'd talked at the charity event, things still were a bit uneasy and strange between them since the night she kissed Tommy. 

"I..." Oliver hesitated because there was no good excuse for him. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I thought it would be easier this way," he said quietly. 

"Easier? How exactly?"

Oliver sighed glancing off to the side of her. Easier for him is what he wanted to say. He hung his quietly speaking. "You're here for Tommy. Everyone and everything orbits around him. From the higher up to the lowest servant. It's all for him. If he wasn't such a good guy, you could hate or resent him for it, but..." There was no way for him to hate Tommy. The one guy that stayed by his side even when people snickered and said he would be better off associating with someone of his status. The guy he went from a boy to a man with. Hate, he could never do. 

"And that thought shouldn't ever cross my mind. It's dangerous for either of us to forget that."

"Oliver, what are you saying," she asked with an exasperated sigh. So many words, but still nothing was concrete. He still skirted around everything and glossed the topic over. 

"You're really going to make me say it?" He shook his head with a light laugh and brought the glass to his lips. He drained the glass as Felicity's eyes stayed on him. She stayed quiet waiting on him to speak again. "If we met at a restaurant, casino...just any place where you didn't serve a particular bachelor party. If I didn't walk into that bar with Tommy that night, do you think it could've been different...between us?"

Felicity looked up catching Oliver's gaze. She glanced away as his look intensified. "Yeah. I know it would be," she answered honestly. She had played that what if game in her mind so many times the last few days. What if she met Oliver randomly on the street? Would she have been as drawn to him without this Starling cloud hanging over her? She knew some sort of way she would get wrapped up inside his web. She would probably still have to chip away at his tough exterior, but some way she would get to the real him. "Maybe it would all be different."

Oliver let his hand drift and brushed his fingers across Felicity's knuckles. Hearing her admit to that made him momentarily forget the circumstances of their situation. "What am I doing? I need to go." Oliver placed his glass down and abruptly stood up walking towards the door in such a haste that he left his shirt behind. 

Before he could get too far, Felicity reached out for Oliver grabbing his arm. He stopped as she wrapped herself around him from behind. Her head rested against his muscular back as her hand splayed out on his chest. 

"Felicity," Oliver sighed. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself and his urges. stood still not trying to fight the pull. "You shouldn't do this."

"Don't you get tired of being so careful,” she asked. 

"You have no idea," Oliver answered. He turned around and pulled her into an embrace. He lifted his hands cradling Felicity's face. One hand slipped into her hair as the other softly stroked her skin. He dragged his thumb around the curve of her cheek getting lost in her expressive eyes. 

Felicity closed her eyes and leaned into Oliver's touch. His fingers were still a bit cool from the glass he previously held. But the small circles he drew in her skin were replaced by warmth. 

"I think I've finally figured out what I'm afraid of," he whispered. 

She opened her eyes a bit confused at the turn of the conversation. "What?"

"Falling for you," he told her. His voice was a little louder this time and held more emotion. "It scares me."

Felicity stilled in Oliver's embrace. She sucked in a deep breath not knowing how to respond or even if Oliver wanted her too. 

Oliver reached behind his back and grabbed Felicity's hands bringing them up to his lips. He pressed his lips against her knuckles in as meaningful kiss as he could. 

"I should go. I don't want to do something either one of us would regret." 

The eternal battle in him was raging. He wanted to do one thing, but decided against it with better judgement. His will was strong, but with each moment spent with Felicity, chiseled away at that resolve. 

Oliver dropped her hands from his and reached around Felicity grabbing his shirt. He slipped it on and turned for the door. He reached the knob and looked back to Felicity. "Make sure your door is double locked. Okay?" 

Felicity nodded.

"Good night Smoak." He opened the door and slipped out making sure to softly close it. 

Felicity walked over to the door and turned the bolt as Oliver said. She turned around and leaned against the door letting out a shaky deep breath that had been trapped inside of her. Running her hand through her messy hair, she closed her eyes. Sleep definitely would not come easy for her tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter was filler-ish, but some important conversations happened, particularly Oliver and Felicity.
> 
> Next chapter is finally the bash. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party preparations are underway, but Oliver and Felicity need to have a serious talk.

 

Felicity gazed out the window of the car as Barry talked to her. His words were registering, but she wasn't focused on them. Her mind was someplace else. Oliver. He saved her last night and their talk was the most honest conversation they'd had since all of this started. 

His confession that he was scared of falling for her kept playing over and over. He said the words and left her there before she could respond. She had fallen for him too and was still falling. 

The car jolted to a stop and it released her from her trance. They were outside of Barry's home where her turn to play Martha Stewart was awaiting her. 

"We're here," Barry said. 

Barry hopped out the car and held his hand out towards her. Felicity took his hand and stepped out getting a better look at his home. 

"Bartholomew! You didn't tell me you were this grand," she teased. 

He blushed and smiled shyly. "It's nothing really."

"It's really nice though," she said as she continued to take everything in. 

They walked up the path leading to the front entrance. Felicity stood to the side while Barry unlocked the door. Barry pushed the door open and ushered her inside. "Make yourself comfortable and take a look around."

Felicity walked around the bottom floor as Barry went back outside to grab their bags. Everything was in place and neat, but the place looked as if it hadn't been lived in months. Which at first glance didn't seem out of the ordinary since he was staying at the palace, but a thought soon entered her mind when she noticed what looked like dust along some decorative accents. She wasn't a clean freak by any means, but she knew a place with a functioning staff and servants should be a bit cleaner. 

She swiped her finger across a table and collected particles of dust onto her fingertip. Barry came in with the last bag and closed the heavy front doors. 

"Barry." She called his name as she keyed in on the absolute quietness of the place. "Where are your people? Where is the staff?"

On Barry's face a childlike strained grin stretched across it. The classic smile he would give her when she caught him in something. 

"Remember when I said I would be a little more frugal and spend less?"

His voice was low, but she could hear every word. Felicity nodded not sure if she was quite ready for the continuation of this question.  

"Well that started with me getting rid of the staff."

"Barry," she exclaimed loudly. "How are we going to prepare a lavish ball with absolutely no staff?" No staff meant no cooks, servers...no anything. "The party is literally tomorrow Barry." Felicity dropped down on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me this," she groaned. She dropped her head in her hands feeling frustration rise. 

Barry sat down beside her resting his hand against her back. "Because I didn't want you to panic," he said. "Also, I thought they would be here before we arrived."

"They," she looked up and questioned. 

"I called in some reinforcements."

Just then the doorbell sounded off. Barry jumped up and ran to the door. He opened the door with a wide smile. 

In stepped Iris and Felicity took a relieved sigh at the sight of her. If anyone could help in the crisis, it was a publicist.

"Hi guys," she spoke. "I made some calls and as for the food, I could only wrangle some cooks and servers for the dinner," she said. "The appetizers will be up to us."

"Well I guess we won't be having appetizers then," Felicity said. 

"You don't want me to cook," she laughed. 

Iris looked over at her. "I'm sure there's something in the kitchen that we can scrounge together. You have Pinterest right," she questioned. 

Felicity nodded pulling out her phone. "Yeah. I think everyone has Pinterest by now."

"Well if I can do it, I'm sure you can."

"You underestimate how bad I am in the kitchen," Felicity mumbled. 

She pulled out her phone and opened the Pinterest app. She searched for fancy finger food and hoped for the best. 

~~~~

Felicity wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she looked down at the trays of bruschetta lined up along the table. She, Iris and Barry rounded up cans of tomatoes and other vegetables that were still edible and somehow managed to make an edible appetizer. It wasn't necessarily fancy, but it was doable. 

Iris had gone to make some more phone calls trying to secure decorators. Barry stood to the side of her with his tray almost full. He was dancing and softly singing along to the music coming from his phone. She should've been angry at him for having her cook when it was not her strong suit at all. 

"Hey! Anyone home?" Oliver entered the kitchen taking a look between Barry and Felicity. 

"Oliver! You made it." 

Felicity couldn't hide the sudden happiness or excitement in her voice at the sight of him. He hadn't given her a definitive answer as to whether he was coming or not. Even if he came just to help, she was happy to see him. 

"Behold your knight in shining armor," he joked. Felicity's smile grew wider and he couldn't help but smile in return. 

Barry walked over and launched himself in Oliver's arms ending the stare he and Felicity were engaged in. "I'm so glad to see you man," he said. 

Oliver's hands shot up as Barry clung to him. "Barry, why are you hugging me?" 

"Because we're friends," he said. 

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Oliver peeled himself out of Barry's clutches and locked eyes with Felicity. "You texted and asked me to help out, so here I am. Where do you want me?"

“We’re good here. I need your help with some lights actually.” Barry's phone vibrated with a call and he picked it up excusing himself.  

Barry left out of the kitchen leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. Plating her last one, she grabbed a towel and wiped her hands off. She walked over to Oliver.

"Go ahead and laugh because I know you want to," she said. 

"What? I didn't..." A smile grew on his voice before he did laugh. "You in the kitchen, that's kind of dangerous isn't it?"

Felicity hung her head with a laugh. She had told Oliver of her many cooking mishaps. "Yeah. I don't think Barry realized just how much danger we were all in. This place could've gone up in smoke."

"This is funny and all, but why are you cooking when there are professionals for that?" Even though he didn’t mind helping, he was a bit confused with Barry’s SOS message.

Felicity glanced back seeing Barry was still gone. "Barry's he's having some money troubles," she lowered her voice.

"What? You're serious?"

Felicity nodded. "He said it's because of past screw ups from his family and he's been trying to recover for a while."

"He never said anything about it," Oliver sighed. He scrubbed his neck trying to wrap his mind around the pieces of information. "How bad is it?"

"Well broke is different in his world, so he's not one step away from being thrown out. He said he isn't in the negative or anything, he just needs to be a bit smarter."

"And that’s why you’re here with this on." Oliver pulled at the apron around her waist.

"Yes," she sighed. "I survived though. Barely." She wiped her hands again. "Also, Barry only told me, so…”

"Got it. I won't say anything to anyone. Not even him.”

"Thank you for coming to help though."

"You know I’m always here for you," he said with a smile.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity could see Oliver heading up the stairs. The two of them hadn't gotten the chance to really talk about the night before. The day started off so crazy and even though they briefly talked earlier, things needed to be discussed further. 

As she sat next to Barry while he was on the phone with the caterers, she leaned down whispering to him. "I'm going to take a little break," she said. 

Barry nodded with a wave as he continued talking into the phone. Felicity glanced up this time catching Oliver's eye just before he rounded the curve no longer in her view. 

Just before the door closed, Felicity slipped inside the room. She turned closing the door making sure to lock it as well. 

Oliver turned around as he heard the lock click. He looked Felicity up and down seeing the familiar mischief in her eyes. "I should've known you would follow me in here," he said. 

She leaned against the mahogany wood with an innocent shrug. "Figured I would see what you were getting into." She walked further into the study taking a look around. The wall was littered with plaques and various honors. "So this is where Barry hides all of he and his family’s accomplishments, huh?" 

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Barry could definitely walk around with a massive head on his shoulder if he wanted to. He comes from a family of great esteem."

"Barry being cocky doesn't even sound right," Felicity said. She read over the inscriptions on some of the plaques. They were educational as well as extracurricular awards. Very impressive. 

"I haven't been here in some time, so I figured I would come see if it still looked the same,"  
Oliver said. "Back in the day, we would all sneak in here to get away from the adult conversations going on," he explained. 

"We," Felicity asked wondering who that included.  

"Tommy, Barry, Thea and I," he answered. "We would play in here until Tommy would be found and called back out because he was the prince." Oliver walked along the desk tapping the wood with his fingertips. "Thea loved coming here because she always said the best parties were thrown here. They were definitely fun."

"You had fun at parties," Felicity asked. "Can't believe that."

"Really? I thought by now you knew fun finds me especially if I sneak away."

Felicity watched Oliver as his voice trailed off and he tore his eyes away from her. "Oliver, we need to talk about us."

"Felicity, there is no us."

"You don't mean that." She stepped closer to him. He tried to take a step back, but she dropped her hand on his ceasing his movements. "There is an us," she emphasized. 

"You and I have become close. You're the one I look for when I want to escape. You're the one who really gets me. You're the person I can't truly be myself with. You're the one that keeps me sane in the midst of all of this craziness." 

The last couple of weeks with them not talking as much wrecked her. It made her realize just how much she missed him and couldn't picture not having him in her life. 

"Oliver, I miss our jokes. I miss our conversations. I miss spending time together. I miss us. I miss you."

Felicity's words were everything he wanted to hear. They matched what he was feeling and every word was true. He wanted nothing more to admit it all, but he still had Tommy in the corner of his mind.

"My best friend is head over heels for you, so my feelings don't matter because this has to end," he sighed. 

Oliver was trying to say any and everything that would make him rethink what he was feeling. When all he wanted to do was grab Felicity and take her up against the wall.  

"Everything you said about us is true," he admitted. He missed her too. Felicity could feel the unspoken but on the tip of Oliver's tongue, so she quietly waited to hear it. Oliver blew out a shaky voice before sighing heavily. "But what I feel, it doesn't matter. That's just what it all boils down to Felicity," he said. 

Felicity dropped her head as the weight of Oliver's words lingered. She understood his position. He didn't want to hurt Tommy. She didn't want to either, but the feelings she had weren't going away. They were eating away at her and she knew Oliver felt the same. 

"What about how I feel?" She looked up as Oliver looked back at her. One of their feelings had to matter in this situation and if Oliver wouldn't admit that his did, hers would. 

"What are you saying?"

Felicity took another step forward and this time Oliver didn't retreat. "I'm saying that I want you," she told him. "You're the one I want to be with."

Felicity watched Oliver waiting for him to respond. She could see the resolve slowly crumbling as a flash of emotions played out on his face. 

"God, I wish you hadn't said that," he breathed. His will was weakening and with each passing second confessions like that shattered whatever amount remained. 

"Oliver..." 

In the blink of an eye, Oliver's grabbed Felicity's hand pulling her towards him until she was pressed against him as close as ever. Before the initial shock at the sudden move could wear off, Oliver's lips were on hers. 

Felicity always wondered what if felt like to have a kiss take her breath away. Oliver's kiss did exactly that. The kiss was full of passion and fire. She felt the sensations all the way down to her toes. It was the feeling she had been looking for with Tommy, but it never came. Oliver's kiss woke up every part of her though. 

The kiss was filled with every ounce of built up tension they shared. All of the unresolved sexual tension that had fogged up each room they spent time in. Every moment where they came close or thought of crossing that line. They were over the edge now and there was no returning. 

As Oliver pulled away, Felicity opened her eyes and looked into his. The blue had darkened and they were an intense color that reminded her of the night sky. Lust and want filled those hypnotizing eyes of his.  

Oliver stared at Felicity as she stood there with her mouth agape. Her lips were red and cheeks flushed. He felt whispers of her breath against his lips as they stood only centimeters apart. 

Looking at her in that moment, Oliver had no regrets. He let his guard down and gave in. Finally kissing Felicity like he wanted to so many times before. Finally, being a bit selfish and grabbing onto something that he wanted so desperately.

"Smoak." He called her name as if he was afraid that it was all just a dream and she wasn't really in his arms. 

"Yes," she asked breathless. 

"I've wanted this for so long." He walked them backwards until the back of Felicity's legs hit the desk behind her. Oliver gripped her hips and lifted her up in one seaming less effort and dropped her down on the desk shuffling the stack of papers spread across it. 

Felicity opened her legs wider giving Oliver the space to step closer. Her dress bunched up around her waist as he moved closer. She wrapped her arms around his back holding him close needing to feel him against her. 

Oliver titled Felicity's head back kissing her lips again. He pushed his tongue through the opening she gave him tasting more of her than before. 

His hand slipped between her thighs and he could feel the silkiness of her smooth skin. Her skin was warm to the touch and his fingers lit her on fire even more. 

Oliver dipped his head lower brushing his lips against her ear. "I thought this would stay a fantasy," he whispered. He couldn't count the number of times he dreamed of kissing her. Dreamed of doing so much more. Dreamed of whisking her away from the palace in his arms. He thought it would all just stay a dream, but now, it was a reality. 

Felicity ran her fingers through the scruff aligning Oliver's jaw. Something she had been wanting to do for quite some time. To feel the scratch against her fingers, the contrast of the roughness to her soft palms. She pressed a kiss along the underside of his jaw and pulled back with a smile. 

"You thought about this," she jokingly asked.

Oliver scoffed in response before laughing. "More than you know." He dropped his forehead against hers as they both breathed heavily trying to regain a bit of control. 

"You smell really really good," Felicity said. He carried an aroma that was like a mixture of a forestry scent and that ever present hint of whiskey on his lips. The combination made her stomach flip and tumble over with desire. 

"Did I...did I not before," he questioned with a laugh.

"No," she answered. "I mean yes. You've always smelled good, but having you this close enhances it and it's very nice."

"Good to know." He kissed her again before she could say anything else. Kissing her words away and rendering her speechless. 

Felicity hiked her leg up higher at Oliver's back and her hands slipped underneath his shirt. She could feel his muscles conforming and restricting with each touch. He was pressed against her thighs and she could feel his arousal growing against his jeans.  

Oliver's fingers snaked up higher until he brushed against her sensitive mound. Her thin shorts left nothing to the imagination and could feel just how warm and wet she was. "Oliver," she gasped. She dragged her fingernails down his back as the electric jolts took over her body. 

As Felicity's hands came around from his waist and fell to the belt buckle at his jeans, Oliver reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her hands. "We can't," he whispered. He wanted to. Every part of his body was screaming for him not to stop and he didn't want to. He wanted her so desperately, but not like this. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood trying to will himself to calm down. He could tell an ice cold shower was in his very near future. 

Felicity dropped her down to her sides with a nod of agreement. "You're right." She came to her senses realizing host how bad of a predicament they were in. 

Having sex in an office in Barry's house was certainly not ideal. Kissing was one thing, but having sex would launch them into territory neither one was quite ready for just yet.  

Oliver stepped back and fixed his clothes on himself. "You should head back out," he reluctantly said. "I don't want Barry finding you here."

Felicity hopped down from the desk running her hands over herself. She redid her hair tying it up in a bun. She looked at Oliver and he gave her nod as she headed toward the door.

As soon as she stepped out of the office, her name was shouted through the halls. She hurried down the hall just as Barry stepped off the last step. "Should've known you wouldn't let me slip away for long." Felicity slipped her arm through Barry's turning him around so he was no longer facing the direction she'd come from. She felt him give her a double glance as if he sensed something was off with her. She took a silent relieved sigh when he didn't question her. "Maybe I wanted to take a nap."

"Sleep is for the weak my lady," Barry responded. "Plus, someone is here to see you."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You'll see," he said. 

Barry lead Felicity down the spiral staircase and into the foyer where Tommy was waiting. She looked to Barry and he only held an excited grin on his face. "Surprise," he whispered. 

Tommy turned to her with a smile. As his eyes settled on her, she felt even more undone now. Was there evidence lingering on her that she had been making out with his best friend?

"Barry, I look terrible," she whispered. 

"You're fine," he whispered back to her. With a light shove in her back pushing her forward, he turned and took off leaving her alone with Tommy. 

"Hi," she spoke. "What are you doing here?" She closed her eyes at just how blunt the question sounded. "I mean, you're not supposed to be here until tomorrow I thought," she quickly recovered. 

As Tommy walked up to her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, Felicity looked up just in time to see Oliver at the top of the stairs. He paused as his eyes landed on them and she desperately hoped a replay of the incident at the palace wasn't about to happen. 

Tommy looked up spotting his best friend as well. "Oliver," Tommy called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Barry needed my help with a couple of things. You?" He couldn't help but question Tommy feeling the familiar jealousy crop up again and he noticed Tommy's arm wrapped around Felicity. He adverted his gaze trying not to stare and be obvious. "A bit early aren't you?"

"I know. I came to see Felicity." He looked down at her. "There's something I wanted to ask her." Tommy turned facing her blocking her view of Oliver. "Wanted to see how you felt about me taking you out on a date." 

"A date," she repeated. "That's a bit surprising, especially in the midst of all that's going on."

"I know it is, but I thought maybe we could get a quiet moment together before tomorrow. A way to sneak in extra time together. Especially since you're only getting one day tomorrow as opposed to the multiple days we usually do." With the way things had intensified and ramped up, the process was sped up and the time for picking a lady soon was approaching. "So, what do you say," he asked her. 

"Well I uh..." Before Felicity could answer, she looked over Tommy's shoulder noticing that Oliver had already disappeared. 

* * *

Oliver stared up at the ceiling as he struggled to find sleep. Sleep had been evading him more and more lately. There was one constant thing on his mind continuously. Felicity. 

He thought about her lips, the perfect curve of her smile, the perfect way they felt against his. Kissing her had been a double edged sword because now he wanted to kiss her over and over. The moment with her in the office had been sensational, amazing and everything he wanted. 

Then he remembered the last thing he heard before he left was Tommy saying he came to take her out. He hopped in his car and left, not wanting to witness that. He came back later that night to see if Barry needed any more help from him. When Barry said he was fine, Oliver looked but didn't see any sign of Felicity, so he retired to his quarters for the night. 

He felt a surge of anger and jealousy at the thought of Felicity and Tommy going out. They were able to spend time together that wasn't stolen. He wanted that. 

He turned over on his side and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come. The silence of the place was deafening, and he clenched his eyes trying to get his thoughts to quiet. Just as he 

Climbing out the bed, he slipped his shirt on. Scrubbing his face, he opened the door to find the one person he couldn't stop thinking about.

Felicity looked up just as Oliver opened the door. With her fingers in front of front of her, she stood expectantly in the doorway. 

"Hey," she said. 

"Felicity?" He looked down the hall wondering if anyone else was out that could spot them. "What are you doing here," he asked. 

"I needed to see you. Can I come in?" She had been lying in her bed trying to will herself to sleep for over an hour. She needed to talk to Oliver and simple texting wasn't good enough for her. Throwing on her robe, she tiptoed down the hall until she stood in front of his door. 

Looking Felicity up and down as she stood before him, Oliver could see that she was practically glowing. She wasn't even dolled up, she was as casual as she could get, but the mere sight of her made his body tighten with want. 

"I don't think that's smart," he whispered. 

"Well fine." She crossed her arms standing firm showing that she wasn't going to move. "I'll just stand out here and talk to you until someone hears or sees me. Is that what you would prefer?"

Oliver groaned not able to deny that Felicity made a good point. Being spotted like this would lead to nothing but questions. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. 

Oliver closed the door as Felicity walked around his room. 

"Where did you go earlier," she turned and asked. 

"I went for a drive to clear my head," he said. 

She looked over at his bed that looked like it had been ransacked. She imagined him tossing and turning just as she did in her room. 

"I didn't go out with him," Felicity blurted out. "I didn't go on that date with Tommy." After Tommy asked her and she stuttered for a moment letting the shock wore off. 

Oliver turned around and looked at Felicity. He couldn't help the feeling of relief he felt at her words. "Felicity, I didn't ask you to do that."

"I know." She dropped down on the edge of Oliver's messy bed. "I just couldn't do it," she continued. "All I could think about was you."

"You shouldn't..."

"And why not," she threw back at him. She stood up approaching him. "Are we pretending nothing happened between us?"

"I'm not pretending anything," he said. "I just know and acknowledge it being complicated..."

"Oliver, please just look at me." 

Oliver looked up at her before looking away again. 

"Did you want me to go out with Tommy," she asked him. 

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because," she yelled. She quieted her voice remembering where they were. "Because I want you to be honest with me."

Oliver grabbed Felicity around the waist and pulled her close. He dipped her lightly kissing her until her legs went weak. She threw her arms around his neck to hold on as she began pouring herself into the kiss. She matched his intensity as he brought her back upright and she still held on.

"I am glad you didn’t go out with him," Oliver whispered.

Felicity smiled at Oliver’s honesty as he pulled away and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear dragging his finger down her cheek. He hated to bring up the inevitable dinner, but there was no need of pretending that it wasn't happening. Tomorrow her time would be spent with the Prince Thomas. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so you should get some rest."

She nodded quietly. Tomorrow was the day she would basically be acting Queen. She felt a sense of uncertainty swell in the pit of her belly. She didn't know if tomorrow would go well or if she would make a complete fool of herself letting everyone know she was a fraud. The only thing she was absolutely sure of was that today's events made her feelings for Oliver were stronger than before. 

Felicity dragged her hands from his scalp and rested her palms against Oliver's chest. She could feel the rhythmic thumb of his heart beating and it matched the quickening pace of hers. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his kissing him once more. It was a soft and tender kiss, a complete contrast to their earlier kisses. It was the most intimate one they'd shared though because they both knew what the other was thinking. Pulling away only an inch, she whispered against his lips. "Good night Oliver."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shot chapter by my standards, but that moment you've all been waiting for finally happened!! How was it????


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's turn to host is finally here. What should be a wonderful occasion quickly turns into something she dreads.

 

 

Felicity found herself sitting between Barry and Tommy with the King and Queen across from them. Dinner was in the midst of being served and they talked amongst themselves. 

Across the way, Oliver had just walked in. He was dressed causal with dark jeans, and a button up shirt. A stark contrast to everyone else that littered the ballroom donned in suits or gowns. He lingered by the doorway for a moment speaking to a couple of people as the passed by. He gave Caitlin a hug as she passed by. She stopped for a moment and they conversed. He slowly turned and Felicity could see the way his eyes wandered. They finally landed on her and she felt herself suck in a deep breath under his intense stare. 

"Of course she is."

Felicity felt a nudge at her leg. She glanced down briefly and realized it was Barry trying to get her attention. His hit and voice made her snap of the trance she'd been in. He had answered the Queen's question for her. _Are you ready to take your place on the throne and reign as queen?_

Felicity cleared her throat and plastered on her practiced smile. "I think it would be a little foolish and presumptuous of me to give a definitive yes right now. I mean so much responsibility comes with wearing the crown that I don't I would ever be 100% ready."

King Malcolm have a slow nod of approval. "Good answer." He was always a man of few words and you could never really tell what he was thinking. Felicity assumed it was a good trait for a King to have. 

Queen Rebecca stayed silent only giving a smile in return. The smile Felicity had grown accustomed to seeing directed at her. The smile that gave off one meaning, but meant an entirely different one. 

"Son, how close are you to making a decision. With the coronation being a mere couple of days away, time is the essence."

"Father, I'm well aware of that," Tommy said with a light laugh. "I've been taking everything into consideration. With the remaining days left, I will continue to observe and go over everything, but I'm pretty close to a final decision."

Felicity avoided Tommy's gaze that shifted to her. She kept looking straight with a slight smile tugging at her lips. The other eyes at the table began to slowly shift to her as well. Felicity grabbed her glass in her hands bringing it to her lips. It was filled with one of the finest champagnes, but she desperately wished it held her rich red wine or even some of Oliver's strongest whiskey right now. Instead she had to settle for the bubbly drink. She wanted to chug it in one motion, but under such watchful eyes, she sipped the cool liquid. 

"If Thomas chose you dear, how would that make you feel," she questioned. "To know that you were selected over so many other women. 

Felicity could hear the veiled tone of Rebecca's words. So many other women meant so many other qualified women. And she would be right. The others were certainly more qualified than her. They wanted it far more than she did. She sat her glass down and cleared her throat. "It would definitely be an honor," Felicity said. 

 ~~~~

Felicity could feel the heat of a set of eyes throwing daggers into her back. She turned to see Laurel standing in the middle of the floor with her eyes directly on her. All through the night Laurel had fired hardened glances at her, so this was no different. Finally deciding to face the music, Felicity erased the slight annoyance she felt from her face and approached the upset guest. 

"Laurel, I do hope you're enjoying yourself." The words tasted bitter as they left Felicity's lips. 

"Not as much as you are I'm sure."

Felicity immediately picked up the jealousy in Laurel's voice. She moved to walk away, but instead she took the bait. "What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity turned back to Laurel and asked. 

"You must be proud of yourself and feeling pretty smug right now."

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

"Oh you do," Laurel countered. "Soaking up this praise and all the attention."

It was the exact opposite for Felicity. She hated the praise and the constant attention. She wanted anything but to be the favorite to take Tommy's hand. She wanted to be elsewhere, not performing for people when her heart wasn't in it.

"At first glance you can't even tell you don't belong."

Felicity rolled her eyes. She had better things to do then to trade insults back and forth with Laurel. 

"At the end of the day, this is about Thomas and who he wants to help lead the people of Starling. This other stuff is only background noise."

"Yeah right." Laurel scoffed bringing the champagne flute to her lips for a sip of the bubbly liquid. She pulled it away slowly and gestured her hand around. "Don't act so coy all the time Felicity," she sighed. "It has to be tiring."

"I'm sure it isn't any more tiring than being a woman that wakes up and goes to bed angry and full of hate, but what do I know? You're the expert on that." She couldn't help but to get at least one shot in. Her brain to mouth filter wouldn't let her leave without doing it. "Have a good rest of the day Laurel." 

Laurel stepped back into Felicity's space determined not to let her have the last word. "Enjoy all of this while you can. There is no guarantee it will last."

* * *

Oliver stood against the wall with a glass in his hand. Along with everyone else, his eyes were on Tommy and Felicity as they danced in the middle of the floor. But unlike everyone else, Oliver watched with an added animosity. The way Tommy pulled her body against his as if she belonged there. 

They were performing the waltz. The dance he personally taught Felicity. Now she was displaying those skills in the arms of another man. Jealousy ran through his body like a hot surge. He never danced at these events, but he felt like going over and cutting in. Taking Felicity's hand in his and spinning her around the room. Dancing for only a short amount of time before they snuck off to find solace elsewhere. Just the two of them. 

As he saw the way Tommy's hands moved across her hips and the way his fingers dragged along the curve of her spine. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He looked down at the glass in his hand that he was two seconds away from shattering into a million pieces. Loosening his grip, he sat the glass down on the table behind him.

Felicity held onto Tommy's hand and spun back into place. In the midst of her turn, she caught a glimpse of Oliver standing towards the back. Their eyes met for a second, but Oliver quickly glanced away ending the brief moment. Tommy's voice in her ear pulled her back to the present. 

"You're really good at this," Tommy acknowledged. 

There was a surprised tone in his voice as he said it. Felicity smiled bashfully. 

"I sort of picked it up along the way," she said. As they continued their steps, the memory of Oliver teaching her the waltz in the wine cellar played in her mind. Such a relaxing time. They were happy, having fun and laughing. They were being Oliver and Felicity without the scrutiny of eyes on them. 

As she spun around once more, she could see Oliver leaving slipping out of a side door. She wondered briefly where he was heading.

"Lady Felicity."

There was Tommy's voice again. She blinked twice and looked to see Tommy staring in her face. She glanced around realizing the music was quieting down. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Instead of repeating the question, he looked on with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." shook her head and nodded. "Just zoned out a bit there. I guess I got lost in the music."

Tommy nodded at her answer. She wasn't sure if he believed her, but he didn't say anything else. 

~~~~

As Tommy floated through the crowd socializing amongst all the guests. Felicity took that moment when he left her side to look for Oliver. He wasn't inside. Barry was off talking with the king and queen. Caitlin sat with the other ladies. With everyone occupied, she slipped past a couple of guests with a smile and went out the door Oliver used earlier. She walked along the trail to the back of Barry's house. It led to a massive garden. She had been so busy planning for the party that she didn't take the chance to explore the outside of the house. 

She bent the curve and then she saw him. There he was sitting on a bench underneath a tree. He looked like he was in deep thought and she almost hated to bother him. 

"Oliver." She called out his name quietly. "Mind if I join you?"

He turned looking over his shoulder at her. His eyes traveled over her before he turned back around. He slid over to one side of the bench and patted the spot next to him. 

Felicity sat down cautiously. As she sat her dress flared out around her with part of it resting against Oliver. "Sorry." She tried to control it some, but the dress had a mind of its own. 

"It's fine." Oliver fingers maneuvered over to the silky material brushing against the softness of the fabric. "You looked gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." 

He really meant that. She was beautiful and with all eyes on her, she looked as if she was made for the moment. 

"How's the party?" He asked in attempt to get rid of the silence. 

"It's winding down finally. Plus, Barry has taken over the entertainment for now. He's much better at it than I could ever be," she added. 

"You did a great job tonight."

"Thanks. I thought maybe it was so bad that you had to come out here to escape." She attempted to joke, but Oliver didn't take the bait. She could tell a lot was on his mind and she was sure she had a clue as to what it was. 

"Actually, I just needed some fresh air," he said quietly. "I couldn't stay inside that dining hall one more second. I thought I was going to lose my mind."

He scrubbed his face shutting his eyes. His head hung low as he continued. "I can't watch you with him." Oliver looked up catching her stare. A weary shrug fell from his shoulders as if a weight was resting on them. He had to tell her the truth. Tell her why he hated being there tonight and why he ran for some sense of relief. Oliver took a deep shuddering breath before he continued. "It hurts too much," he finished. 

Felicity felt like someone had punched her in the chest. The will to breathe seemed harder as she looked in Oliver's eyes. They were so palpable. They were glossed over with unshed tears and he looked at her in a way he never had before. The hurt, the pain, the longing. It all stared back at her and it made her feel terrible. 

"Oliver, I don't mean to hurt you." 

"It's not you hurting me. Felicity, I never meant that." He sighed trying to gather his thoughts in a way that would make them make sense. "It's...it's the reality of the situation. The obligations and the promises you made."

"I know about Barry, his finances and why he chose you," he continued. After Felicity told him about Barry's situation, the wheels began to slowly turn and he put two and two together. "You becoming queen would help immensely and I can't be selfish and keep you from achieving that especially if you made him a promise."

"Oliver..."

"Let me finish," he pleaded. "I wasn't a deciding factor in getting you to come here. It's just the truth." She actually came in spite of him. He wasn't even friendly to her and she still took the chance to embark on this journey. "What you came for, I don't fit into that. I never did and I never will."

The short time they had where it was just us was nice, but no one can stay in space forever. They both had to come back to Earth eventually."

"What if I don't want that," Felicity asked. "What if I don't want what I thought I did? What if you fit into my life better than anything else? Better than the crown, the castle, the adoring people, all of it. What if what I need, only you could give me?"

"Then you would be giving up so much."

"What am I giving up Oliver? You know as well as I do, that isn't true. You hate this place more than anyone I know and all of a sudden now it's practically the greatest place ever."

"That's what I'm saying." Oliver stood up with a frustrated sigh. "What would you have us do? Sneak around the palace for the rest of our lives? Sneak away for moments here and there. You deserve to be heralded and appreciated out in the open. Not behind closed doors like you're something to be ashamed of."

"I don't know," she exclaimed. "I'm trying to think of a way that would make everyone happy including us."

She didn't have the answers. It was like they took one step forward and five more back. The hurdle to get over was getting taller and taller. All she wanted was him, why was that not enough? Why was it so hard?

"There isn't a way Smoak," he said quietly. "Someone will get hurt no matter what. It will be better if I take the brunt of it. I can handle it."

Felicity stood up in front of him as she tried to wipe the unshed tears away. She hated to hear him talk about being hurt and experiencing pain as if he deserved it. He deserved anything but. 

She reached out to Oliver slowly grabbing his hand. He pulled her with a gentle tug and she moved forward into his space. Resting her head against his chest, she felt Oliver wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

She titled her head up to look at him. He dropped his head pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Felicity quickly relinquished control over to him as he pushed his tongue through the opening she gave him. He tasted of the whiskey she knew he drunk during the festivities. She melted into the kiss like she had done before. Feeling the passion and intensity ignite inside of her. 

Oliver was the first to pull away. Felicity licked her lips and stood in place as Oliver dropped his head down to hers. Their foreheads rested against one another. They stood that way as the silence and the hum of the outside surrounded them. They were playing with fire because the party was still going on behind them. 

"What happens now," she whispered. 

"I don't know."

Felicity closed her eyes feeling the tears slide down her cheek, one after another. She stepped back from Oliver and instantly felt cool from the chill in the air. His warmth was immediately missed. With one more glance at him, she turned and left.  

As Felicity retreated from him, Oliver took a couple of stumbling steps backwards. Tears were trapped inside his eyes. He was determined not to let them fall, so he shook his head trying to will them away. He couldn't stop the lone tear that slipped out of the corner of his eye as he watched her figure grow smaller and smaller until she turned the corner and disappeared into the trees altogether. Watching her walk away felt like she was leaving his life forever. It was feeling all too familiar. His parents left, Thea left and even if Felicity was still around, she was gone too.

* * *

Felicity sat on her bed still dressed and fully made up. She didn't have the energy to move. All she wanted to do was slink to the floor and cry. Things were so messed up, and she didn't know where to begin in an attempt to fix them. 

It was as if she was wrestling with the devil on one side and an angel on the other. Should she fulfill her promises or throw caution to the wind to follow her heart not caring where the cards fell? She was leaning more to the latter.

A knock at her door startled her.

"Felicity, are you still up?"

The soft voice came from Caitlin and she welcomed the sound of her friend. She needed someone to talk to or to cry to. She just needed someone that wasn't tangled up in this web to confide in. 

Felicity hurried and opened the door and the emotions almost ripped from her immediately. 

"Hey, I just..." Caitlin's voice quieted as soon as she laid her eyes on Felicity. She was coming to say goodbye, but instead it seemed as if she needed to stay. "Felicity, what's wrong," she asked. 

"Everything," she cried out. "Everything has been wrong since I stepped foot in this country. I never should've come here."

Caitlin stepped inside the room closing and locking the door. She pulled Felicity into a big hug engulfing her in her arms. 

Felicity fell into Caitlin's embrace and the tears fell like a flood. Everything she had held in came out as tears streamed down her face. 

Caitlin walked them over to the bed sitting down on the edge. She rubbed Felicity’s shoulders comforting her giving her the time she needed to   
Becoming close with Caitlin and considering her a friend was probably the smartest thing Felicity accomplished in Starling. 

"Start at the beginning," Caitlin encouraged her. 

Felicity sat up gaining some control over herself. "I don't love him Caitlin. I can't...I can't do this," she said.

Caitlin brushed Felicity hair out of her face. "Him? You mean you don't love Tommy?"

Felicity nodded with a sniff. 

"Because you have feelings for Oliver," Caitlin finished.  

Felicity thought about denying it, but what was the point? It was clear as day she was on the verge of a panic attack just thinking about how complicated things currently were. 

"How do you know," she responded.

"I had a feeling," she answered. "After our talk on the day of the boat ride. You didn't seem too excited about being considered the favorite. I started playing some things over in my mind and Oliver stuck out. The way he lingered around you. Or how only you could get him to participate more. At first glance, you two seemed like innocent friends, but I got a definitive answer tonight," she said. "Oliver was even more brooding and miserable, which I didn't think was at all possible. Then you looked like you were somewhere else entirely all night."

Felicity nodded confirming everything Caitlin already knew. 

"I guess we weren't as discreet as we thought huh?" Felicity let out a laugh to mask the sob that wanted to rip from her throat. Looking over she saw Caitlin holding out a couple of Kleenex's for her.

"I don't even really know how it happened," Felicity sighed. "One day I was telling him how much an asshole he was and then I had these feelings that I just couldn't stop."

"Romance is unpredictable," Caitlin said. "You never know when or who it will be that will strike your heart."

"Am I a terrible person?" She had been wrestling with the thought of if she was a bad person for falling for Oliver. Tommy was his best friend and now their relationship wasn't the same. It would never be the same. 

"What," Caitlin exclaimed. "No. There's nothing in the world that would make you a terrible person."

"I've come between two best friends who literally consider themselves brothers. That's as terrible as it gets."

"Trust I've seen and heard worse."

"I just feel so confused on top of everything else going on. It’s a lot."

"What happened tonight that led to this," Caitlin asked.

"I don't know. Oliver and I had a fight," she answered. "Not really a fight, it was more of a heated discussion. He doesn’t want to hurt Tommy, and I fully understand that. I know how he really feels though. We’re just stuck in this state of not being sure of what to do." It was We walked away from each other, but I can't marry Tommy either."

"I sat there tonight with all that attention on me. Basking in the praise and love, but I hated every minute of it." She looked up at Caitlin before sighing and shaking her head. "I can’t marry him. I felt nothing for him other than friendship. I’m not at all cut out for that life." She couldn’t be one of those women going into a loveless marriage of convenience. "With Oliver I feel alive, even if he doesn't come with the richest and lavish luxuries.”

"You’re in love," Caitlin said. She said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Thanks for lending me your ear and literal shoulder to cry on," Felicity laughed.

"Any time," Caitlin said joining Felicity in a laugh. "I’m glad you trusted me enough to confide in me." She glanced over Felicity appearance. "Now you need to go shower. It would make you feel a little better. I’ll climb in the bed and we can talk some more until we fall asleep."

~~~~

Oliver sat in the dark room by himself with only a stream of light coming from the light poles outside seeping in. He was still at the Bartholomew residence. He wrestled with the thought of if he should go ahead and leave or stay. Finally deciding to stay because of how late it was, he would just leave early in the morning. His thoughts were heavy. The conversation with Felicity played over and over in his mind like a broken record. 

Exhaustion wrecked his body. He hadn't done anything overly physical, so he realized the tiredness came from more of the mental aspect. Things with Felicity were draining him. He wished it could be simple like it was supposed to be. You find someone you want to be with and that's what happens. This entire ordeal involved way too many variables to be simple. 

Never before had he felt such strong affection and want towards a woman. Sometimes he closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like if things weren't complicated. It was a great world, even if it only lasted for mere moments. 

There was a rough knock at Oliver's door. He outwardly groaned as he got up and walked over to it. Pulling it open, he stared in the eyes of his best friend. 

"Tommy?" He called his name hoping the surprise at seeing him at his door didn't come across voice. 

"Are you busy," Tommy asked in response. 

"I was going to try to get some sleep," Oliver answered. "But what's up?"

Tommy moved motioning that he was about to walk inside Oliver's room. "I need to talk to you," he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Tommy knows, suspects something??? Or does he want to discuss something entirely different?
> 
> Next chapter we will meet back at the prologue in chapter one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the coronation is finally here and the beginning quickly leads to some drama. Oliver and Felicity share what feels like their last time together during the festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes full circle back to where the prologue left off.

  

Oliver stepped to the side and let Tommy inside. He closed the door behind him and turned back to face Tommy not really knowing what to expect. Tommy dropped down on the edge of the desk in the room crossing his arms over his chest. Oliver could see tension in his body and seriousness shadowing his face. 

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked him ridding the room of silence. 

"You know it's time for me to make my final decision," Tommy responded. 

Oliver nodded and sat on his bed facing Tommy. "Came around pretty fast," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sort of anxious." He rubbed his hands together with a sigh. "A lot is riding on this decision."

Oliver still wasn't sure where the conversation was going. It seemed as if he didn’t know about him and Felicity, but it still felt as if Tommy was beating around the bush for some reason. "Who is the lucky lady," Oliver went ahead and asked. 

"Honestly, I haven't really had as real of a connection with any of them. Not in the way that I thought I would at least," he answered with a bit of deflation in his voice. "Caitlin, from day one, told me she only came to make her parents happy. I respect her for her total honesty. Carrie might be crazy enough to have admitted at times," he laughed a little before continuing. "Laurel pretty much has it made up in her mind that it will be her. I have to admit that she does have the poise and demeanor to be Queen. She knows exactly when to turn it on and off. Helena, who I have known and been close with the longest does so as well, but with her she's the opposite of Laurel. She isn't as good at letting something roll of her back. She's a bit more emotional."

Oliver nodded at Tommy's explanations regarding the women. They all made reasonable reasons. "What about Felicity," he asked. Oliver braced himself waiting for Tommy's words. He knew she was the one Tommy wanted. That was clear from day one and it hadn't changed at all. 

He saw Tommy hesitate for a moment. "The truth is...she's been distant. We had a good thing when she first arrived, but it was as if she slowly retreated after. I thought the chance for her to host would help kind of nudge her into being more receptive, but she still has me at arms length. I don't know if it's because she feels since she's essentially in a competition, that she has to be cautious or 

The instances had been happening more frequently. With the latest being turning down the one on one date. Her excuse of being tired seemed plausible, but every other lady would’ve jumped at the chance.

"It's seems as if something's holding her back. At the dinner for instance, she seemed like her mind was elsewhere the entire time."

“I preferred not to, but if I have to go into an engagement without love like my parents, I would do so.”

"Maybe that’s not what she wants," Oliver said. The words came out and he didn’t stop them. 

Before Tommy responded, Oliver continued. 

"You really think that's what she wants? You say she's been acting strange, and your solution is to basically propose. I'm not sure that accomplishes what you're looking for. It sounds like the opposite of what she needs."

"You're an expert on Felicity's needs now?"

There was a deep annoyance in Tommy's tone that Oliver immediately picked up on. And a hint of jealousy dripped on the question. 

"You don't have to be an expert to see if someone is overwhelmed with the thought of all of this. You were born into this, but to an outsider, it's a lot. Tommy, you have to admit that I'm right."

"What aren’t you telling me," Tommy asked. "You know something? Do you know something or are you just being the pessimistic guy you can be at times no matter what?”

Oliver held his hands up with a small laugh falling from his lips. "You're right. This is all above me," he shrugged. "I'm just the commoner who's trudging along."

Oliver immediately got annoyed at Tommy's dismissal of Felicity's feelings. He was so focused on the crown, which is how he was raised, that the big picture was all he saw and he completely missed everything else. It only intensified as this tour went on, and this incident showcased it. 

And Oliver knew he wasn't innocent in the situation at all. He pursued her behind his friend's back. He fell for her and now he was bitter and jealous that he would lose her to Tommy.

"That’s not what I said," Tommy said.

"It’s fine, Tommy. Really," Oliver reassured him. "Do what you think is best." Those were the only words Oliver could muster up to offer his friend. He couldn't say his truth. So he kept it short in hopes that Tommy would take that and leave his room for the night.

Tommy stood and headed for the bedroom door. "Hey Oliver." 

Oliver turned back to see Tommy lingering at the door without opening it. "Yeah?"

"This is a big moment for me. If you can make it, I want you to be there."

Oliver felt guilt consumed his body. He leaned his head against the doorway with his forehead resting on the back of his hands. Guilt confined his body at Tommy's request. The guilt was replaced by anger at the thought of standing there to watch Oliver take Felicity's hand and let everyone know she was the chosen lady. 

"Yeah. I'll be there."  

* * *

Tommy stood before Felicity clad in a suit fit for a king more than a prince. His jacket was lined with badges of merit and brooches that were beautifully decorated. The only thing missing was a crown.

She was dolled up. Her makeup was flawless, with her hair swept away from her face and tucked into delicate curls. An elegant dress covered her shimmery skin. The sweetheart neckline gave way to the soft pink fabric that fell over her skin like a blushing kiss.

As Tommy talked to her, a servant came up whispering in his ear and with a simple nod to the guy, Felicity could tell there was a courtly manner for him to attend to. Tommy sweetly kissed the back of her hand before bowing and bidding her goodbye for the time being.

Felicity looked beautiful. She felt beautiful. It was as if she had been born for this moment. Like her life had been building up for her to take the hand of a prince. Everything was perfect, but yet something didn’t quite feel right. For as beautiful as this picture was, there was a major stain on it for her. There was a small gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, and as much as she tried to ignore it, she knew just what it was.

Then she saw him and he saw her. Their eyes locked momentarily before he began making his way to her. He approached her slowly and cautiously almost like he was afraid to take the steps. Felicity gathered her massive skirt up in her hands and walked towards Oliver helping to eliminate the space between them quicker.

  
Finally, they stood face to face. He was dressed in a suit. She always enjoyed seeing him in suits. One, he hated wearing them, so she got a lot of joy out of teasing him about it…and two, he could wear a suit like no other. His body filled it out to sculpted perfection and it amplified his gorgeous looks that he constantly tried to downplay.

Felicity spoke first. “Oliver, I didn’t think you would be here.”

“Tommy asked me to be,” he told her. His voice was monotone; there was no excitement or joy in his bass. For an occasion as grand as this one, his mood didn’t match it. His words came out low and almost as if they hurt to release. He made it sound like a dreary obligation he made to his best friend and if he hadn’t asked, he wouldn’t have shown. He looked around at the passing guests and nobles before turning his attention back at Felicity. He couldn’t help but to stare and admire her beauty. The most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on was standing before him. The woman he forced himself to dislike in the beginning had slowly chipped at his wall until he was raw and open to her.

“You look amazing.” He glanced away clearing his throat. “I guess I uh…I guess I should congratulate you.”

She tilted her head at him in one of her signature moves and it was as if her eyes twinkled. “Why? Tommy hasn’t made his choice.”

Oliver ignored her bashfulness. Tommy would be a fool to pick someone other than her. She was better than all of the other women combined. She was the total package. Everything you wanted in a potential queen standing by your side. Beautiful, smart, resilient, fiery and a down to earth spirit that the citizens would welcome.

A server passed by and grabbed Felicity’s attention momentarily. “Felicity, I just wanted to let you know you look perfect tonight,” she said. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Felicity smiled sweetly. Everyone loved her, even the staff had fallen in love with the girl from Vegas who had undeniable charm. She turned back to Oliver with an unsure and uneasy smile. “So…”

“You look exactly like one of them now,” Oliver told her as the server walked away. “I guess technically you are one.”

“I don’t think so,” she quickly objected.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “Tomorrow you will more than likely have a crown and then our lives will go in completely different directions.”  
“Would you bow to me,” she joked.

He laughed a soft laugh and smiled. The smile however didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I can bow,” he said. He paused as he looked around before catching her gaze again. “But the wedding, I probably wouldn’t be able to do.” The truth tumbled out of him quicker than he realized not giving him time to swallow those words.

“Oliver, what are you saying…”

“It’s nothing,” he said quickly cutting her off. “Forget it.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. “You deserve a happily ever after more than anyone I can think of.”

“Oliver, even if I’m chosen, I hope you know that I will always be me.”

“Will you?”

The question was full of doubt and the roughness of his voice stilled her. His eyes glanced from the top of her head down to her feet hidden by the massive dress your body was carrying. “Looking at you now,” his voice quieted. “It’s hard to see that.” He glanced around the ballroom once more noticing every piece of decoration. Not a spot was left untouched.

He hung his head with a light shake. “This place has a way of changing people…” Oliver paused for a while drawing in a quiet breath before looking back in Felicity’s now moist eyes. “And some of us liked the girl you used to be. You know?”

Felicity knew perfectly well that the us meant him and him only. No longer able to look into his eyes, she tore hers away and dropped her head. She began running her hands over her dress feeling the groove of the intricate beads against her fingers. Looking back up at him, she felt his gaze beating down on her like a blazing sun. 

“Even under all of this I’m still Felicity,” she reiterated. She didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself more. She swallowed away the emotions threatening to show her true feelings. Running to her main coping mechanism, she turned on the light cheery voice that she used when she wanted to joke her way out of a situation. “If I ever get out of hand, just remind me that you found me while I was pouring shots in a dirty apron and being yelled at by an asshole of a boss.”

“Feels like forever ago,” he smiled. The smile was meant to be bright, but it held a bit of sadness behind it. “Well I should go show my face some more.” With one more glance and a simple nod, Oliver turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction away from Felicity.

For a moment, she just watched him walk away. With each step further, she felt an ache. “Oliver, wait!” She called him back with desperation riddling her voice. She didn’t want him to leave her yet. He couldn’t. How could a guy she could barely stand to hold a conversation with become so important to her that she couldn’t imagine a life without him in it. 

As she hurried up to him, an orchestra cord struck and soft music began playing. She reached her hand out tentatively towards him. “May I have this dance,” she asked.

“You know I don’t dance.”

“Since you’re so sure this is the last chance we’ll have together, I don’t think it would be too much for you to twirl me around the floor a couple of times.”

Oliver closed his eyes as the word please left Felicity’s lips. He had learned that he wasn’t really good at saying no to her. She had an undeniable hold on him.

He took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor. He pulled her gently towards him. Wrapping his arm around her petite waist, his hand found the small of her back as he spread his fingers out. She held onto him and draped her other arm around his neck. Instantly she melted into his arms at the warmth of his hold. She fit perfectly in his hands like a missing puzzle piece. Tucking her head into the crook of her neck, her nostrils were filled with his woody scent and there was a hint of whiskey on his breath. The Oliver smell that had brought her so much comfort.

They began swaying to the music and with one look into the others eyes, they slipped into just their own little world. He had to remember that she was here for his best friend, and he was just the loyal best friend that would always have his friend’s back, but along the way the lines were blurred. It was no longer black and white, he and Felicity had found their own grey world to live in. There were so many obligations, promises and situations that should’ve kept them apart, but somehow they became drawn to each other.

As the music grew and they spun around, memories passed through each of their minds. Small moments that they stole here and there during the royal tour. Moments where they opened up to one another sharing secrets that only they both knew. Talks over whiskey while laughing and finding comfort of being the only two commoners in the palace. They tried to say that was what bonded them, but they both knew it was much deeper than that. Then lastly he thought of those heated, but forbidden kisses they stole. He could feel them on his lips now and could even still taste her. Kisses he played over before he closed his eyes for sleep and when he first woke up in the morning. He knew as well as she did that if they had been caught, they would’ve launched themselves into uncharted territory that they couldn’t come back from.

Oliver held onto her tighter as the memories assaulted his mind. His life wasn’t a life of wins, he suffered a lot of losses and Felicity Smoak would have to be added to that column as well. She didn’t belong to him; she was a fantasy that would never come to fruition. Guys like him didn’t get the girl.

“Oliver, what if I’m not chosen?”

Her question asked for an answer, but he couldn’t give her one. He shook his head no. He didn’t want to hear it. The what ifs and the maybes. She was destined to be with his best friend. This wasn’t his fairytale. They both knew the idea of him and her was unthinkable.  
“Don't,” he pleaded with her. “Just let this be,” he whispered.

Felicity could feel Oliver pulling away figuratively and literally. She desperately wanted to cling to him. Tears began to well into the corner of her eyes as he slowly started to pull away. The music ended all too soon for them and they were forced to separate.  
Oliver held his hand out towards her. Felicity slowly lifted her trembling hand and dropped it in his palm. He threw his other hand behind his back and dropped into a courtly bow. Bringing Felicity’s hand to his mouth, he let his lips lightly brush the back of her hand. He placed the softest kiss there before standing up and gently letting her hand fall free of his. He turned and this time he really walked away from her.

For a couple of long beats Felicity stayed in the same spot as if she was waiting on instructions as to what to do next. The feel of his lips against her skin sent a warm sensation through her body. She could still feel the tingling nerves churning through her as the heavy conversation played over in her mind. She couldn’t shake the way Oliver had looked at her. The way he spoke to her with his voice full of emotions. The way his blue orbits brimmed with longing that she was sure hers matched.

When did life become some complicated. Six months ago, she was working in a Vegas bar as a bartender and waitress. Now she was in another country vying for the hand of a prince, all the while losing the battle against the feelings she had for his best friend.

~~~~

The conversation with Oliver was still lingering in her mind, so Felicity decided she needed to find a drink to hopefully settle her. As she turned to find the bar, she bumped into someone. Felicity looked up to see she had walked into none other than Helena. She straightened up offering her a quick apology.

Helena steadied herself as her eyes set in on Felicity. "Felicity, well don't you look presentable," she said.

That was as much of a compliment as you could get out of Helena. If she was one thing, she was consistent. "You do as well Helena," Felicity responded.

"Are you ready for tonight," she asked.

Felicity nodded with a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. I wish you good fortune."

"Well then. May the best woman win," Helena said. She gave Felicity one more glance over that Felicity couldn't quite read. She turned on her heels and walked away with her dark tresses following behind her.

* * *

Felicity found herself on a lone long hallway. It was the perfect spot for her. She was hiding. The time was nearing and she didn't know what to do because it felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Oliver pretty much told her that Tommy was going to make her his choice. 

Now the ball was in her court. Did she turn him down in front of everyone and open the floor for questions that led to her and Oliver. Or did she accept, and some sort of way let Tommy know that she couldn't marry him once they were alone. 

"You alright," he asked. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just needed a moment to be by myself and away from the bustling swarm of people." 

"If you want, I can leave you alone."

Felicity reached out grabbing Oliver's arm practically clinging to him. "Stay with me," she said softly. "Please." She brought her hand down until it fell into his. 

Oliver closed his hand perfectly linking their fingers together. His thumb brushed against her smooth skin softly as they stood staring in each other's eyes. 

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier in the ballroom. I didn't mean it." As soon as the words left his lips, he knew he'd made a mistake. She could never become that.

"It's okay," Felicity responded. 

Oliver shook his head. "No it's not. It was mean of me to accuse you of turning into someone you could never be. I was out of line and it came from a bad place. I'm sorry."

Felicity nodded at the sincere apology. "Thank you," Felicity smiled. "I appreciate your apology." She hadn't taken Oliver's words to heart anyway. She understood that he was hurting and in a difficult place. She was in the same exact place. 

Felicity's eyes took in Oliver in his dark suit. The dark colors brought out the intense blue in his eyes. "I don't know if I said it to you earlier or not, but you look nice tonight. I like the suit."

"It's alright," he shrugged the compliment off. 

"You still don't know how to take a compliment, huh?" She shook her head with a laugh. She released his hand and reached up to fix his collar and smoothed the labels of his jacket down.

He couldn't help blush at the way she tended to him. So affectionate and caring. His collar and neck grew warm at the feel of her hands on him. "Thank you," he said sincerely. 

She dropped her hands to her side and Oliver saw the distant look reappear in her eyes. 

"Felicity, are you sure you're alright," he asked. 

"I think the realization of everything is finally getting to me," she said quietly. "I never imagined my life playing out like this. I was just a normal working girl trying to make it day to day and I got wrapped up in something that was so much bigger than me."

"Do you regret it," Oliver asked her. 

Felicity leaned against the wall with her shoulders slumping. "I can't say I do because if I did that would mean I regret becoming close to Barry, meeting Caitlin, and most of all getting to know you. So no I don't regret it as a whole," she said. 

"I think I expected things to be easy. I didn't expect all of the extra drama and obligations," she continued. She didn't anticipate Barry's dependence on her. She didn't anticipate Queen Regina hating her guts. She didn't anticipate not feeling anything for Tommy even when she tried to force herself to. Lastly, she didn't anticipate Oliver. She looked back up at Oliver as he stood before her. "I definitely didn't expect to fall in love with you."

Oliver looked up from the floor meeting Felicity's piercing eyes. She stared back at him with that famous Felicity smile on her face.   
If he didn't know any better, he would've thought he was hearing things. There was no way she loved him or could love him. He wasn't a guy that made a girl fall. Especially not in the light of so many other options. 

"You've never said that before."

"Said what?"

"That you uh..." Oliver paused and a sound of disbelief mixed with amazement. 

"That I love you," Felicity said. "I love you Oliver." Her voice was low, but strong. It sounded like it held so much conviction and it was the best phrase Oliver's ears ever heard. 

In that moment, he regretted his decision to step aside for Tommy. To not make it known that she was the one for him. That he loved her and she belonged to only him. 

Without a word, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her into the nearest closet. There was a dim light inside the small space. Oliver shit the door and turned to a still shocked Felicity. 

He grabbed her face in his hands pressing his lips against hers as he walked them backwards against the wall. 

The initial shock at the intensity of Oliver's movements wore off, and Felicity relaxed into the kiss. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around Oliver's neck. Linking her fingers together, she held onto him not wanting to ever let him go. 

Oliver pulled away only an inch savoring the taste of Felicity on her lips. "I don't know for sure what the future holds, but I do know that right now and here in this moment, it feels right." 

Felicity nodded in agreement and pulled Oliver closer. She kissed him deeply pouring all of herself into the kiss. 

Oliver's hand was wrapped around Felicity's waist with Felicity's lips making their way down his jaw when a soft voice called from outside the door called Felicity's name. 

Felicity reluctantly pulled away leaving against Oliver. "It's Caitlin," she told him. "Also, she sort of knows about us," she whispered. 

"Really?" Oliver's eyes widened. "How?"

"She kind of already knew and then I broke and confessed because..."

"I get it," Oliver reassured her. "It's fine."

"I should go first and..."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "Go ahead." He stepped back and leaned against the wall. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the familiar sight of Felicity walking away from him played out again. 

With her hand on the knob, Felicity turned back to Oliver with a helpless glance. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to go back and face the real world. The world she and Oliver were in was so much better. She could feel the familiar emotional feeling rising up in her, but she pushed it away because she had to. 

Opening the door quietly, she slipped outside quickly glancing around, but only Caitlin stood down the hallway. 

"Caitlin." Felicity called her attention to her and she turned around. 

"Hey. Barry was looking for you," she said. "He said it was urgent. I told him you might've been in the ladies’ room, so I would come find you."

Felicity reached out and squeezed Caitlin's hand lightly. For her to stick her neck out for Felicity in attempt not to have a scandal break out in the middle of the coronation meant a lot to her. "Thank you Caitlin."

She nodded in return. "Don't mention it." She squeezed Felicity's hand back. 

Felicity felt something being pressed into her palm. She looked down to see it was a tube of her lipstick. She looked up with a mix of embarrassment from feeling like she just got caught under the bleachers and thankfulness at having someone like Caitlin in her corner. 

"I'll tell Barry you're on your way." Caitlin gave her an encouraging smile before turning and heading in the other direction.  

~~~~

After stopping in the restroom for a quick refresher, Felicity walked back into the ballroom to see Barry standing waiting for her. 

"Barry, what's the problem now," she jokingly asked. A couple of steps behind Barry she saw Iris standing. She didn't think her publicist would be in attendance, but she probably should be in case she was chosen." Still, a nervous thought was in the back of her mind. "Iris is here, so is this a supportive coronation visit or crisis visit?"

"Both I'm afraid," Iris answered. 

"The courier brought your mail, but we found a letter that needed urgent attention," Barry said. 

"A letter," she questioned. 

She had gotten letters before. Fan mail, which was still weird to her that she had actual fans, or just random thoughts from citizens. She usually opened them in her room when she had the time, but to see Iris actually bring an urgent one to her was a bit jarring. "It's bad isn't it?"

She took the envelope from Iris seeing that it was already open. Standing in the floor with Barry and Iris huddled around her, she took it out and read the letter. 

 

_Lady Felicity,_

_You and everyone else in court knows that you are in over your head. This was never the place for you and it never will be. Prince Thomas will never be yours. You will never be queen or wear the crown. It would be best for you to leave court now or else suffer the consequences._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On top of everything else, Felicity is now getting creepy letters. Also, next chapter Tommy finally announces his decision.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to deal with the letter. Oliver makes a decision for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This verse is back. It took me a while to decide which way to end this chapter, and that's what prolonged the update. I finally settled on this version because I feel it best follows the arc of the story. Enjoy!

 

 

"This is just someone trying to scare you." Barry tried to ease Felicity's worries because he could see the freak out playing out across Felicity's face. 

"Well they definitely succeeded." She looked over the letter again reading the words feeling a chill run over her. This entire thing had spiraled into so much more than she could handle much longer. 

"Just think in a short amount of time, you will potentially be the future Queen."

"Yeah?" Felicity shoved the letter in Barry’s hand. "And then what? Whoever this is does who knows what to stop it? Barry, I'm tired of this. The constant judging, the glares, the subliminal sabotage or whatever this may be. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Felicity..."

"No Barry! As much as I love your bubbliness and constant jolly moods. You can't just make this disappear for me with a smile and hopefulness. This is real." Felicity released the letter leaving it in Barry's hands. "I need to be alone."

Barry nodded and took a step back giving her room. Felicity turned and walked out with hurried intensity. Her feet carried her when her mind couldn't even make sense of where she was going. She could feel tears threatening to run down her face, but by some unknown strength she kept them from falling. Pushing through a couple of guests standing by the entrance, she hurried outside. 

She kept going and going until she could hear the chatter and laughter of the palace in the distance behind her. Glancing back, she kept walking until she bumped into a hard body. 

Felicity felt a pair of strong hands grab her and she let out a small shriek.

"Hey, it’s okay. It's only me."

Felicity looked up realizing it was Oliver. Instant relief washed over her at the sight of him. 

Oliver could feel Felicity practically shaking in his embrace. "Hey, look at me." As she looked up at him, he could see the unshed tears in her eyes and the pain on her face. "What's going on?"

Felicity told Oliver about the letter she received and how she scared and panicking.   
   
"I'm just really freaking out right now," she sighed. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity bringing her into a hug. He held her close to him as she quieted down and he could feel the stream of tears staining his shirt. One hand pressed against her back holding her up and the other cradled the back of her head. 

Felicity brought her arms up gripping onto Oliver's shoulders. She held onto him tightly as if she was afraid letting go would cause her to crumble to the floor. His strength aided her as her soft cries quieted. 

"It's going to be okay," he soothed her. 

"How? How when everything is continuously going horribly wrong," she asked. 

"I want you to leave with me," Oliver said. His voice was strong and certain. 

Felicity stilled in his arms and looked up meeting his eyes and they relayed what his words were saying. "What did you say?" 

Oliver ran his thumb softly down Felicity's cheek stroking her skin. He grabbed ahold of her hands gripping them in her palms. "Look, I love you. We belong together, and you know we do. This place is tearing you apart and I can't stand to watch it anymore." 

Oliver had watched it happen once with his sister and didn't go enough, this time would be different. 

Every other word Oliver said fell to the ground as if they were unheard. Those three words were the best thing she'd heard the entire day. The entire journey honestly. He loved her just as she loved him. "You love me?"

Oliver grabbed her face caressing her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Yes," he breathed with a light laugh. "I love you Felicity. We belong together, and you know we do. Come away with me. Leave this place behind. We can leave tonight."

"Where would we go? Where would we stay? What..." All the unanswered questions faltered at her lips. 

"I have a place," he answered quieting her. "As for everything else, I don't care. All that matters to me right now is protecting you."

Felicity glanced back towards the palace. Behind her stood a place she thought she would love and could escape to. She looked back towards Oliver, the man that swept her off her feet more than any prince could. 

Pushing herself up on her toes, she kissed Oliver deeply. She poured all of her feelings and emotions into the kiss. She finally pulled away with a nod. "Okay." It was one word, but it was all she needed to say. 

"Okay?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes, I'll leave with you. I just need to take care of something before I go."

~~~~

"You're leaving?"

Felicity nodded at Barry's questioning giving him the answer he already knew was coming. 

"For how long?"

"I don't know right now. I just can't be here tonight. I can't stay here and keep doing this. It's better to get out now before it's too late. All of this other stuff isn't what I signed up for," she explained. "Barry, I'm so sorry."

"Felicity no." Barry quickly cut her apology off. "I told you before that I cared about you. You never have to apologize to me. Saving my skin isn't your job and you don't owe me anything." Barry grabbed her hand and pulled her to a seat next to him. "I do need to apologize to you though."

"For what," Felicity asked. 

"For not being understanding earlier. I was selfish in a moment where you needed me. I should've stopped and listened to you. I should’ve listened better along the journey when you came to me trying to talk. I should’ve paid more attention to what you were dealing with. I didn’t and I truly am sorry. I should not have made you feel pressured to continue when you didn’t or like you owed me something. Please forgive me."

Felicity closed her hand around Barry's giving him a thankful smile. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I forgive you Bartholomew," she said with a smile. She held no ill will towards Barry, he became one of her closest friends and she owed him a lot. "I don’t regret meeting you or going along for this ride with you at my side.

"Are you sure you going to be okay," he asked. "Are you gone for good?"

"Nothing is definite right now. I just know that tonight its best if I’m not here."

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you or do for you?"

Felicity reached into the fold of her dress and pulled out the letter she had written for Tommy. "Will you please give this to Tommy for me?" Felicity couldn't face him yet. She couldn't see the hurt and disappointment on his face. This was a moment she had to coward away from for the time being.

Barry took the letter with a small sigh. "I will."

"It's not sealed," she told him. "In case you want to know..."

"I don't have to read it to know. I think a part of me has known for a while, but I was in denial." Barry gave Felicity an honest smile trying to ease her concerns. 

Felicity looked up in Barry's knowing eyes. There was no reason to try to deny it now. "When did you figure it out?"

"The night of his birthday," he answered. "There was just something in the way he looked at you. The way you spoke about him that night. Since Thea, I had never seen Oliver genuinely happy until he looked at you. I thought maybe it was a friendship, but I knew. It was the look of love."

"If Oliver truly makes you happy, who am I to question it or try to stand in the way of love? You came here to find love and you did," Barry smiled. "Even if it is with a broody and moody guy instead of a prince?" Barry couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a joke on Oliver's behalf. 

Felicity felt the tears well up in her eyes at Barry's words. Throwing her arms around Barry, she squeezed him tightly. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Be yourself. That's all you had to do." He nodded toward the door and stood up pulling her with him. "Now go. Go before it’s too late."

* * *

**_Tommy,_ **

**_I hate that I have to let you read these words without fully explaining everything in person._ **

**_I'm afraid to say that I can no longer stay at court. I'm removing myself before you can even think to honor me with being your choice. If you picked me, it would be a mistake. I can never be what you want me to be or what this country would need me to be. It would be selfish of me to take your hand knowing that my heart is not in it. I've been selfish long enough on this journey and its time for me to remove myself._ **

**_Things have happened that have led me to not want what I thought I initially sought out in Starling. Things that I can't go into detail about right now._ **

**_I do want you to know that I hold no ill feelings towards you. You were always kind to me. You have such a sweet soul and I hope you are able to find someone that deserves it._ **

**_\- Felicity_ **

"What the hell is this?" Tommy's eyes scanned over the letter again as Barry stood cautiously before him. "Is this a joke?"

"Listen Tommy," Barry approached him slowly approached him with his hands slightly raised. He found Tommy soon after Felicity slipped away. He told him there was something urgent he needed to know before the big moment. Pulling Tommy into a side room, he gave him the letter bracing it with an apology and waited for the words to register in his mind. The moment they did, Barry couldn't tell what type of emotion rested in Tommy's eyes as he looked at him. Maybe it was a mixture of anger, disbelief and sadness. "I know this is tough pill to swallow..."

"I was going to choose her tonight," Tommy yelled. "I was going to make her my queen and you bring me this? Now she's just gone? Ran away?"

"It's a lot more complicated that just running away," Barry reasoned with Tommy. "I mean you read the letter."

"What does she mean things happened," he asked Barry. 

"She got a letter, hate mail or whatever you want to call it," Barry explained. "It was a threatening letter and it scared her. Someone said if she didn't leave, she would regret it."

"Why didn't you all come to me with this? Why didn't she come to me? I could've done something."

"Done what," Barry posed the question to him. "Still chose her? And then the person sending this would still be looking to ruin her. I can't fault her for her decision."

"So, is she alright? I mean she's not from here. How is she going to navigate through these foreign streets without you guiding her." Tommy made long determined strides towards the door. "I should get John to go search for her." 

Barry ran around Tommy quickly blocking his way to the door. "She's safe, I can guarantee you that."

"How do you know? If she's alone..."

"No." Barry shook his head with a sigh knowing he had to choose his next words carefully. "She's not alone."

Tommy could tell that Barry was purposely leaving out key words and information. He knew more than he was giving away. There was only one person that wasn't part of the security team Felicity could leave with that would make Barry so calm and not worry without a doubt in his mind. 

It was as if someone touched their finger against Tommy’s forehead sending jolts of information to his brain. He paused for a moment to think quietly and quickly. It was as if moments from the journey began playing in his mind. This time he was noticing things he didn't pay attention to before. Signs that were there, but he convinced himself were something else. 

"Where is Oliver," he asked. 

Barry shifted on his feet and glanced down to the floor before. "I haven't seen him since earlier." That was the honest truth. 

Tommy dropped his hands to his sides with the letter crumbling in his right hand as it subconsciously balled into a tight fist. 

"You've got to be kidding me." He let out a laugh of disbelief as well as anger. "You have got to be fu…" He angrily cut off the expletives that were on the tip of his tongue. "My best friend and Felicity." He said the words out loud to see if they sounded any better. They left a nasty taste in his mouth just as he imagined. "Wow," he exhaled. 

"It’s not that simple."

"Oh come on," Tommy said. "Seems pretty simple to me."

Tommy wondered just how long this had been going on. Since the beginning? Since he foolishly asked Oliver to look after her? If so, he essentially set things in motion. Foolish and naïve of him to think no one else would be charmed by Felicity. But of all the people, it had to be his best friend…his brother. That was what hurt the most. She chose Oliver.

There was a hard knock on the door and John’s voice called out. "It’s time."

John’s voice forced Tommy to push his thoughts and emotions. "I guess this is it," he said to Barry.

Barry stepped to the side with a quiet nod as Tommy moved past him. "Wait." He called Tommy/s attention once more. "What are you going to do out there?"

"I’m going to make a decision. The country is depending on me and I can't let them down no matter the circumstances or how pissed off I am. I still have an image and duty to uphold. I can’t just run away or hide. I don’t have that luxury."

Tommy stepped over to the side and got a full image of himself in the mirror. As he looked over himself, he went over the journey up to this point, the women and moments shared. There was only woman next to Felicity that he felt something remotely real for. Straightening his jacket on his shoulders and one final look over to make sure nothing was out of place and ensure his picture perfect appearance, Tommy turned to Barry with a final glance. "Helena Bertinelli, will be your future queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect Oliver and Felicity's decision?

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters. All the characters belong to their creators; I'm simply borrowing them for the time being. As always, please give me your thoughts. xoxoxo


End file.
